Fantasmas del pasado
by L. Mirage
Summary: Continuacion de Angel o demonio, a un paso del desastre cap. 10 por fin la alianza comienza Dejen RR, no estoy muerta, bueno pero solo de cansancio
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**Fantasmas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO. -1**_

_**El comienzo de todo**_

Todo a mi alrededor se encontraba temblando, yo lo que recuerdo fue ver a todos corriendo intentando protegerse del enemigo que había aparecido sin previo aviso, yo después de estar a una distancia segura, mire al ser que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros, parecía un demonio de piedra pero con lava, tenia cuernos y unas horribles alas negras y como de murciélago que le sobresalían de la espalda y era de un rojo oscuro, sus ojos al verlos me quede petrificada, eran de color negro y llenos de maldad.

De pronto sentí como alguien me abrazaba y me acercaba a su cuerpo protegiéndome en caso de un ataque directo, yo al principio no reaccione estaba petrificada, vi como los demás iban a intentar combatir a esa criatura, pero yo por alguna razón sabía que eso era imposible "eso" parecía diferente, y yo no podía hacer nada, el enemigo hacia poco que me había arrancado mi poder místico tanto a mi como a mi hermano y era tan inútil como un bebe o peor.

Tras un ataque de ese ser todos terminaron en el suelo, los únicos que no lo habían atacado eran mi hermano por obvias razones, mi padre, mi sensei, la persona que se encontraba protegiéndome y yo.

Después vi como mi sensei y mi padre se iban contra ese ser, colocando un campo de protección para que el no lo traspasara. Una kekkai. Sentí como él se tenso al mirarlos y no lo culpe después de todo era su madre la que se estaba arriesgando y mi padre también, pero en la sangre de mi padre corre sangre celestial el es un guardián y ella no lo era, era más vulnerable a los ataques.

Después de haber puesto esa kekkai ellos nos alentaron a huir, note que mi sensei se encontraba lastimada pero no dijo nada, tiempo después encontramos una cueva muy apartada de ese lugar en donde se encontraba ese ser, fue en ese momento cuando mi sensei se desmorono, vi a mi padre acercarse a ella preocupado, después de todo si algo aprendí todos estos años es que por alguna extraña razón el odiaba ver a las mujeres que eran guerreras heridas yo pensaba que era por que mi madre murió mortalmente herida después de todo lo único que pude averiguar de mi madre era que ella fue una agente que murió en acción en el tiempo cuando estaban en la batalla en contra de Caiyimbo y que fue en ese tiempo en que se conocieron ambos, aunque realmente no lo se, solo se que el odia ver a una mujer lastimada.

¿Qué quien soy yo?, mi nombre es Zhana Takaishi o eso creía yo puesto que mi verdadero apellido es Ishida, mi padre es Yamato Ishida mejor conocido como White Wolf el mejor guerrero de la organización Dark Ángel, mi hermano su nombre es Harunobu pero prefiere que le llamen Haru, de mi madre como dije antes no se nada.

Aun recuerdo como fue que comenzó todo esto… yo solo se que me aferre más a el y el me correspondió de inmediato y lo sentí tensarse al ver a su madre en esas condiciones, mientras tanto mi vista se perdía en el cuerpo lastimado de mi sensei y mi mente se hundía en el recuerdo de cómo fue que llegue a ese lugar, ese momento y esa situación así como llegue a conocer a todos los que en ese momento me rodeaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el año 2123 parte de la tierra había sido azotada por extraños ataques terroristas en esos tiempos se había creado una organización llamada Central de Protección de la Vida Humana C.P.V.H., en donde se entrenaban a jóvenes dotados de algún poder especial debido a que en el año 2103 un arma había sido destruida en la atmósfera de la tierra liberando unos extraños rayos que hicieron alteraciones en el ADN de las personas.

En ese tiempo el continente con mas perdidas fue el de América debido a que ellos habían creado esa arma para su ejercito, aunque claro en todo el mundo miles de millones de personas murieron aparte de América el país con perdidas fue Japón ya que por alguna extraña razón las ondas chocaron una contra otra justo a 30 kilómetros de Japón, por lo cual su población fue mermada a gran escala, en el año de 2131 los dos lideres de la organización inexplicablemente se separaron dando lugar a dos organizaciones "Light Devil" y "Dark Ángel".

Tiempo después una nueva organización se les unió conocida como Ángelus, junto con las dos anteriores eran las tres mejores organizaciones de protección aunque claro no todo era lo que parecía ya que hubo un tiempo en que Light Devil fue oscura debido a su antiguo jefe pero al parecer eso había cambiado.

En el año de 2155 hace exactamente 17 años el mal estuvo a punto de apoderarse de nuestro mundo pero fue gracias a la valentía de un grupo de héroes que pudimos ver un nuevo amanecer y nos referimos al famosísimo grupo Silver el cual aun en estos tiempos sigue teniendo gran fuerza.

"_**Corre el año 2171 todo se encuentra en relativa paz aunque las organizaciones siguen en funcionamiento ya que hay peligro de invasión de seres de otros planetas así como de otras dimensiones, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuantas organizaciones hay en total pero las de gran importancia siguen siendo las tres anteriores…"**_

-Tonterías, son solo tonterías. -dijo una muchacha de 18 años de pelo negro cerró el libro con fuerza mientras miraba como el aero-auto avanzaba hacia un lugar que para ella sería una nueva cárcel. Una nueva escuela.

-Vamos, lo que dice el libro es verdad, imaginate ser uno de los hijos de esos espías. -dijo emocionado el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

-La verdad no me importa ni me interesa. -contestó ella.

-La verdad me sorprende que seamos hermanos. -suspiro el chico.

-Yo tengo la misma duda desde hace 18 años. -contestó la chica sarcástica.

-Vamos chicos dejen de pelear. -interrumpió un hombre mientras los miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si Totoussan. -contestaron ellos.

-La verdad esta nueva escuela es muy buena tiene desde el Kinder hasta la universidad, así podrán conocer a mucha gente y saben que es lo mejor, los hijos de gente muy importante y famosa asisten por lo que conocerán a los de élite. -dijo el hombre.

-¿En serio? -preguntó emocionado el chico el no acostumbraba a ver gente famosa.

-Claro a decir verdad tres de ellos creó que estarán en su grupo están avanzados. -dijo el hombre.

-Genial, ya deseo estar en la escuela.

-Milagro. -dijo irónica la chica.

-No molestes Zhana. -dijo el chico.

-Y tu no parezcas un crió.

-Ya silenció los dos, llegamos. -dijo el hombre hartó.

-Adiós Totoussan. -se despidieron ambos.

-"Paciencia Yamato son adolescentes y siempre se la pasan peleando es normal". -se dijo a si mismo el hombre mientras se dirigía a su trabajo en la NASA japonesa aunque lo pensó y decidió regresar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Muchos adolescentes de entre 17 años y 12 años sin contar también a una pequeña de 7 años se encontraban a bordo de varias limosinas que estaban conectadas entre si para poder comunicarse fácilmente decir verdad eran un total de 33 jóvenes todos ellos eran hijos de los miembros del equipo Silver pero en la escuela eran conocidos por ser hijos de famosos y ricos, y como vivían casi juntos no se les hacia raro que todas las limosinas llegaran juntas y que a veces vinieran en solo tres y todos juntos.

-Vaya que fastidio, odió este lugar sobre todo por que los demás nos tratan diferentes. -se quejó un chico rubio y de ojos castaños.

-Ya lo sabemos Yoko, pero eso no quiere decir que otros no lo disfrutemos. -dijo un chico pelirrojo.

-Claro sobre todo por que podemos usar nuestra apariencia sin usar esas horribles pociones. -dijo un castaño conocido como Taisuke.

-Por lo menos ustedes están juntos yo soy la más pequeña. -dijo Rin quien era la viva imagen de su madre Rika Nonaka a su edad y agradecían que la chica tuviera ademanes de su padre así no relacionaban demasiado.

-Chicos noticias. -dijo Ikku mientras dejaba su computadora.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron todos a coro.

-Van a entrar dos nuevos estudiantes a decir verdad a mi grupo. -dijo el chico.

-Vaya al fin carne nueva. -dijo El pelirrojo Ronald.

Los demás solo se le quedaron viendo de mal modo después de todo este tenía complejo de Narciso.

-¿Y quienes son? -preguntó su hermano Kouga.

-Solo pude ver sus nombres se llaman Harunobu y Zhana Takaishi, según mis informes vienen de, bueno nacieron en Grecia pero han estado no solo en ese lugar sino también en Canadá, Egipto, China, Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, han estado en cada lugar tres años pero cambiándose a diferentes puntos del país en turno debido a que su padre es de la NASA es Matt Takaishi, ya saben un importante por no mencionar el más importante empresario de todo el mundo. -dijo el chico.

-Parecen que son de mundo, me alegra. -dijo de nuevo Ronald.

-Entonces habrá que conocerlos parecen muy interesantes. -dijo Tetsuya a lo que todos se sorprendieron después de todo el chico era muy calmado y casi no mostraba diversión por algo que hicieran o dijeran los demás.

-Vamos ya llegamos. –anunciaron los respectivos chóferes a lo que todos se bajaron de inmediato y comenzaron a ir a sus respectivos salones.

-Vaya al parecer este año será interesante. -dijo Taisuke.

-Es cierto esos chicos van a ser la bomba. -dijo Ikku.

-Me alegra que les tocara en nuestro salón. -dijo Kazuma.

Los tres se adentraron a su salón y miraron que aun a pesar de los años los seguían mirando con curiosidad no solo por que eran adelantados sino por que también eran hijos de gente famosísima.

-Ohayu muchachos. -saludó el maestro de matemáticas que era conocido por ser un amante de las normas.

-Buenos días. -contestaron los alumnos.

-Bueno al parecer tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos con nosotros por favor pasen y preséntense. -indicó el hombre.

Al momento apareció un chico con una sonrisa y muy apuesto arrancando suspiros de las muchachas y detrás de el una chica algo mas baja que el y vestida "algo" diferente a los demás.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Takaishi Harunobu pero pueden llamarme Haru, mi padre es Matt Takaishi el astronauta y gran empresario, espero que nos podamos llevar de lo mejor y tanto mi hermana como yo venimos en este momento de ¿Cuál era el país? -preguntó el chico a la muchacha.

-Era Egipto, no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. -contestó fríamente.

-Ah, si era ese, lo siento es que a veces me pierdo en el mapa. -dijo con una sonrisa, el chico en cuestión era de pelo corto negro, piel blanquísima, ojos azul profundo, alto, debajo de la ropa se podía adivinar unos músculos y era alto, el iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul fuerte junto con una camisa de vestir de color blanco con los primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo iba despeinado desenfadadamente.

-Gracias por su presentación señor Takaishi. -dijo el hombre. -Su turno señorita.

-Mi nombre es Zhana. -dijo la chica simplemente y se dispuso a sentarse.

-Disculpe señorita pero aun no le he asignado un asiento. -dijo el hombre.

-Despierte, es la universidad no la primaria. -contestó ella.

Todos contuvieron la respiración no era algo común ver a una estudiante retando a ese maestro por lo estricto que era.

-Señorita retráctese o sino haré que la expulsen. -dijo el hombre.

-Oblígueme. -contestó ella.

-Zhana, no creo que a nuestro padre le haga gracias que te expulsen al primer día batirías tu record de la semana. -dijo el chico.

-Mira Haru, a mi me vale si me expulsan o no, bien sabes que si por mi fuera estaría aun en China. -dijo la chica.

-Pero nuestro padre vino a trabajar para Japón y al parecer esto si es definitivo lo único que debemos hacer es apoyarlo, no empieces con tus berrinches. -dijo el chico.

-Mira quien habla de berrinches. -dijo la chica.

En ese momento entró el director de la institución y todos aguantaron la respiración ya que venía molesto.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?, le estaba enseñando las instalaciones a un padre y lo escuche, a ver díganme quien es el responsable. -demando.

-Creo que fue mi hija, lo siento señor director, ella es muy temperamental. -se disculpo un hombre entrando.

-Totoussan. -dijo sorprendido Haru.

-Zhana, la verdad me parecía algo impresionante que no hubieras explotado desde antes, pero aun así seguirás en esta escuela aunque tenga que traerte a rastras, bien sabes que lo que digo se hace. -dijo el hombre con voz clara y firme.

-Yo no deseo estar aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta yo no encajo esta escuela no es más que una más de niños mimados. -dijo Zhana.

-pero si te inscribí fue por su plan de estudios que se que te gustara, Exigen el máximo es algo que siempre pides mucha presión y es lo que tiene esta escuela, y la otra razón es que yo soy tu padre y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que te ordene. -dijo el hombre.

-De acuerdo. -dijo furiosa la chica pero solo por el tono ya que su rostro no reflejaba emociones lo que sorprendió a los alumnos presentes.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpan debo ir a mi trabajo, señor director creo que mi hija no les causara ya más problemas y si en dado caso se da lo contrario por favor llámeme. -dijo el hombre.

-Lo tendré en mente señor Takaishi, creame que lo tendré en mente.

-Bien a lo que nos trae a esta hora las matemáticas. -dijo el hombre mientras daba su clase.

Todos los alumnos miraban disimuladamente a la nueva chica, desde que había entrado les pareció extraña, de pelo largo color negro y suelto, piel blanquísima, ojos amarillos y de mirada felina aparte de que no era muy alta pero era delgada y un porte recto y altivo aunque no la hubieran tomado mucho en cuenta ya que poseía una gafas cuadradas de color negro, e iba vestida con un gran suéter holgado de color verde oscuro que le tapaba toda la parte superior de su cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla pero no de esos que tienen diseños los cuales las jóvenes solían traer siempre sino unos sencillos no a la cadera sino a la cintura y holgados por lo que se podía apreciar.

Las demás clases pasaron sin contratiempo alguno la chica solo contestaba a la hora que le demandaban una respuesta y lo hacia rápidamente lo que dio a entender que era muy inteligente pero su hermano no se quedaba atrás ya que el también lo era y aparte pudieron comprobar que era muy atlético.

A la hora del almuerzo no supieron como pero todo mundo sabía del enfrentamiento de la chica con el profesor y más tarde con su padre.

-Increíble al fin alguien con agallas. -dijo Hiroji.

-Yo opino que es una tonta, le harán la vida imposible aquí. -dijo Kimiko mientras comía.

-Pero deberían verla, miren es ella. -señalo Ikku.

Y en efecto miraron a la chica la cual iba acompañada de su hermano y al parecer estaban platicando de algo muy importante ya que ambos estaban serios y salían de la cafetería.

-¿Ella? -preguntó interesado Ronald.

-Si, ella, lo raro es que Haru estaba serio no parece del tipo serio si me preguntan a mí. -dijo Taisuke.

-Bueno tal parece que si va a ser un año muy interesante. -dio el pelirrojo.

Después de eso continuaron con sus clases hasta que terminaron y la mayoría ya sabía dos cosas, una que Haru era alguien con quien podías confiar y dos que Zhana a pesar de su apariencia de niña ñoña era alguien de quien te debías cuidar.

A decir verdad la chica iba saliendo cuando alguien la intercepto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ronald Wesley. -dijo el chico.

-Hola, no estoy interesada.

-Vamos solo quiero ser tu amigo. -dijo el chico siendo amable.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó a la defensiva.

-Si, mira no importa lo que los demás digan de ti, yo creo que podemos ser amigos. -dijo el chico.

-De acuerdo pero si haces algo que me moleste pateare tu trasero ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó ella. "No va a aceptar".

-Claro. -contestó el estrechando su mano ante la confusión de la chica.

-Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana Ronald. -dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana. -dijo el chico. -mi presa.

-Que fácil fue. -dijo un chico saliendo de atrás de una columna.

-Lo se, creo que tiene buen cuerpo, cuando me acueste con ella la humillare de tal manera que no volverá a ser de esa manera nunca. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa cruel.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otro lugar de la escuela un muchacho de pelo negro se encontraba en la pista de atletismo preparándose para correr ante la atenta mirada de varios chicos y chicas.

-Ahora.

El joven comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante batiendo una marca de la escuela.

-oye tu ¿tienes poderes? -preguntó el líder receloso.

-No, nadie en mi familia los ha tenido. -contestó el simplemente.

-Entonces estas dentro. -dijo el capitán con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -contestó el yéndose de ese lugar y a medio camino se encontró con un muchacho rubio.

-Increíble carrera, nadie había batido el record del capitán. -dijo el chico.

-Bueno toda mi vida eh estado en equipos de atletismo, mi hermana también es rápida pero no le interesa. -dijo el chico.

-Yoko Ishida 17 años. -se presentó.

-Harunobu Takaishi. -dijo el. -pero llámame Haru yo tengo 18 años ¿acaso tienes algo que ver con Yamato Ishida el vocalista de los Teen-age Wolves? -preguntó algo esperanzado y curioso pero el otro no lo noto.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no, aun así espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, yo soy del equipo de baloncesto, se nota que vienes de familia de deportistas. -dijo el muchacho.

-Para nada, mi padre nunca estuvo en un equipo no es del tipo atlético. -dijo el joven.

-Haru, vamonos. -gritó alguien acercándose.

-Ya voy hermana. -dijo el.

-Apurate debemos llegar y terminar de desempacar. -dijo la muchacha llegando ahí.

-lo se, la verdad es lo único que no me gusta, por cierto el es Yoko un amigo. -dijo el.

-Yo soy Zhana. -dijo normalmente.

-Mucho gusto. -dijo el algo incomodo.

-Bueno Sayonara Yoko.

-Sayonara Haru.

Ambos chicos se marcharon de es lugar dejando a Yoko en el campo "Por que se me hizo rara la energía de la chica"-pensó extrañado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al terminar las actividades extra-escolares el autobús fue de nuevo por los chicos los cuales iban algo cansados por las múltiples actividades que desarrollaban.

-Vaya día. -dijo Osamu.

-Y deja que llegues a mi grado. -bromeó Ronald.

-Si claro lo único que haces es ligar a chicas y acostarte con ellas. -interrumpió Ritsuko.

-Ya vas a empezar. -dijo molesto el chico.

-Ya llegamos. -dijo el conductor a lo que todos se bajaron y en efecto habían llegado. A la nueva base secreta de Dark Ángel.

Todos entraron y se dispusieron a buscar a sus padres en donde sabían que siempre estaban cuando ellos llegaban de la escuela, en el comedor de la organización.

Cuando entraron de inmediato los divisaron y se dirigieron hacía ellos, lo que notaron es que todos estaban con una sonrisa idéntica y que esta era de felicidad.

-¿Por qué las sonrisas? -preguntó Yoko.

-Acabamos de enterarnos que nuestro líder White Wolf va a venir a vivir al cuartel dentro de unos días ya que va a dar clases de estrategia y aparte de historia de viejos espías para que tengan más referencia, solo se los dará a los más avanzados estábamos cuando se lo comunicaron. -contestó White Ángel.

-Asombroso al fin podremos conocer a White Wolf en persona. -dijo emocionada Ai.

Y los demás chicos empezaron a celebrar ya que desde que eran pequeños siempre había sido su sueño el conocer en persona a White Wolf pero el iba cuando ellos no se encontraban.

-Bueno entonces seremos los mejores. -dijo Kojiro a su padre.

-Eso espero, el es muy estricto. -dijo su padre Black Eagle mirando entre severo y orgulloso a su hijo.

-La verdad no me sorprendería que lo siguiera siendo y aun más puesto que según el los jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que en realidad es pelear. -dijo burlón White Dinosaur.

-Si te escucha diciendo eso te va a matar. -advirtió su mujer Black Fox.

-Que lo intente no le tengo miedo. -dijo envalentonado White Dinosaur.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez que dijiste eso? -preguntó divertida White Butterfly.

Todos notaron como White Dinosaur se quedaba callado y palidecía en extremo.

-Creo que yo… debo ir a entrenar. -dijo asustado puesto que recordaba que lo última vez que había dicho eso, tenía el 24 años y como respuesta había recibido una paliza por parte de una pelirroja.

-¿Qué le pasó a Totoussan? -preguntaron sus hijos.

-Su padre recibió la paliza de una cazadora. -respondió rápidamente White Butterfly.

-Que tonto. -dijo Rin burlándose de su padre sin comprender del todo.

Algunos se quedaron con una duda en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios era una cazadora? Pero no preguntaron nada por temor a que sus padres los regañaran ellos sabían cuando no deseaban comunicarles algo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En otro lado de la ciudad un chico se encontraba con su padre en el comedor platicando.

-Vaya, bueno espero que esta vez no te transfieran a otro lugar de Japón. -dijo Haru.

-Yo digo que no, aparte yo nací aquí y pues ya no deseo moverme, siento que ya les quite las ganas de conocer el mundo y así estoy seguro que no se moverán de este lugar. -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Hay Totoussan, la verdad Zhana no piensa así bien sabes que es muy arisca. -dijo Haru.

-Como su madre cuando la conocí. -murmuró el hombre con la vista perdida y cosa que el chico escucho pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, también ingrese al equipo de Atletismo de la escuela. -dijo Haru.

-Me alegra siempre te han gustado los deportes, ¿y tu hermana?

-No a nada… todavía.

-La verdad a veces no la entiendo es muy complicada. -dijo Matt.

-Es mujer padre tiene que ser complicada. -dijo el chico como resaltando lo obvio.

-Pero me gustaría que fuera más abierta y que actuara como una adolescente y no como un adulto.

-Eso es inevitable forma parte de ella, padre buenas noches mañana tengo escuela. -dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

-Buenas noches Haru.

Mientras ellos platicaban una chica se encontraba mirando un folleto de la escuela en donde se encontraba tomando clases, al parecer su padre estaba más que decidido a que ella se quedara en es lugar, miro que todos los chicos tomaban clases juntos excepto para sus carreras que eran entonces cuando se separaban pero por lo demás tomaban las clases juntos, a decir verdad si se le había hecho raro ya que ella estudiaba diseño gráfico no sabía por que pero desde pequeña siempre había tenido una gran pasión por combinar los colores, claro que no de su ropa sino de donde se encontraba.

A decir verdad lo que le preocupaba a ella era cuando se enteraran que ella no tenía una madre, que nunca la conoció si algo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo es que era mal visto cuando uno de los padres era el único que criaba a sus hijos, era algo imperdonable, tal vez hubieran avanzado mucho en la tecnología pero en la sociedad iban para atrás, y era por eso que en el fondo odiaba a su padre, tal vez podría darles todo lo material que deseasen pero nunca pudo darles una madre, ella cuando era pequeña se preguntaba ¿Por qué su madre no estaba con ellos?, ¿Por qué los abandono siendo apenas unas criaturas?.

Ella no sabía nada de eso y su padre parecía una tumba con ese tema, a decir verdad era por eso que odiaba ir a la escuela, en cuanto se enteraban que no tenía madre era como si tuviera peste por que todos le rehuían, el único lugar en donde se sintió aceptada fue en Canadá con Sakura y Naruto, ya que ellos a pesar de no ser hermanos se criaron como tal ya que tenían ambos la misma tutora y de cierta manera eran los relegados, al parecer el único que siempre tenía una buena estrella era su hermano Haru, por que pasara lo que pasara el siempre era aceptado por todos.

-Vaya, al parecer esta escuela si que es buena, lo único malo es que esta llena de ricos bastardos. -dijo ella.

-Como si tú no fueras rica. -dijo una chica apareciendo tridimensionalmente frente a ella.

-Hola Sakura, que gusto verte. -dijo el chica con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Y yo que. –se quejo estridentemente un chico junto a la otra.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué tal les ha ido? -preguntó ella impaciente.

-Nada, solo que Sakura-chan a encontrado una nueva cantante por la que esta loca. -dijo el chico.

-¿Mujer? -preguntó algo confundida la chica.

-Si, su nombre es Nova, a decir verdad ella es increíble, créeme si la escucharas te llegaría al corazón. -dijo la chica con voz soñadora.

-Eso no lo creo, bien sabes que solo escucho música como de los Teen-age Wolves, aun que hayan desaparecido hace años. -dijo la chica.

-Ah, es cierto, el vocalista era tan guapo, que digo guapo estaba buenísimo. -dijo la chica pelirrosa.

Zhana solo rió al ver que su amiga no había cambiado nada, a decir verdad si la miraran así nunca creerían que era la misma chica de hace algunas horas.

-¿y por que crees que me llegaría al corazón? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Es por una de las canciones, mira se llama niña. -dijo Naruto mientras de la nada salía una música y llegaba a los oídos de la pelinegra.

_**Hay una niña, sola en su habitación,  
Jugando con el aire, y su imaginación,  
No comparte tesoros, ni tampoco secretos,  
Su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero. **_

Ella ríe sin saber por que,  
Ella habla sin saber por que,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor.

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir. 

La chica se encontraba anonadada ya que así como la cantante entonaba esa canción ella se sentía así muchas veces y parecía que la describía, pero ¿Cómo era posible que en ese tiempo alguien cantara así?, después de todo las canciones de ese tiempo era vacías, y a ella no le gustaban pero esa chica o mujer no sabía bien quien era, parecía diferente.

_****_

Feas noches de lágrimas, y de fría oscuridad,  
El calor más cercano, era el de la soledad,  
Tiene tanto miedo, a que puedan entrar,  
En su frágil burbuja, de irrealidad. 

Ella ríe sin saber por que,  
Ella habla sin saber por que,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor.

No supo por que a ella le calo muy hondo esa estrofa, ya que en su vida había visto cosas relacionadas con el dolor, bueno a ella no consideraba eso como un dolor, y era casi inmune a todo tipo de dolor, sobre todo el psicológico.

_****_

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir. 

Ella no sabía por que pero, muchas veces se sentía de esa manera, ¿Quién era esa tal Nova y por que se sentía tan identificada con la letra de su canción?, ¿acaso también seria igual con las otras composiciones?

_****_

Ella ríe sin saber por que,  
Ella habla sin saber por que,  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor.

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir, niña.  
No no no ooooo no no

Niña, que va a ser de ti,  
Sin sueños que cumplir,  
Con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Al terminar la canción los tres chicos se quedaron callados como no queriendo romper el momento, en ese momento Zhana abrazo sus piernas mientras colocaba su barbilla en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Sakura impaciente por saber que pensaba su amiga.

-Increíble, ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó la chica.

-Zeta, ella es Nova. -dijo el chico mientras de la nada sacaba un mega póster de la cantante.

-Y dice que yo soy la obsesionada. -chillo indignada Sakura.

La chica no respondió sino que miro la imagen, era una joven de pelo corto hasta los hombros, de pelo plateado con mechones azules y negros, de ojos ambarinos de piel pálida, a pesar de todo su aspecto daba un aire de tranquilidad, era delgada y en el póster iba vestida con un vestido chino de color negro junto con unos pantalones pegados de color rojo, a decir verdad la parte de arriba del vestido era rojo así como una cinta que traía en el cabello.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a cantar? -preguntó.

-Apenas hace unas semanas, pero tiene de todo, románticas, movidas, rock, pop, punk, alternativo. -dijo Sakura muy rápido.

-Vaya, parece ser que será toda una Idol Singer. -dijo algo burlona.

-Zeta, nada de burlas, a decir verdad es una persona muy sencilla, nosotros ya la conocimos. -dijo Naruto mortalmente serio algo increíble en el chico.

-Como desearía estar en ese lugar con ustedes. -dijo ella algo desanimada.

-Mira para que nos recuerdes te mandamos el micro CD autografiado de ella, por mensajería ya debe estarte llegando. -dijo Sakura y en efecto el servicio se encontraba ya en la puerta y fue por el micro CD y en la portada en lugar del rostro de la cantante encontró un ramo de flores negras, a decir verdad ella se sorprendió pero le gusto la portada ya que las cajas de esos micros eran algo grandes para mayor costo del mismo.

-¿Increíble verdad? –pregunto impaciente Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo escuchare chicos. -prometió ella.

-Lo sabemos, bueno tenemos que irnos nuestra madre acaba de llegar.

-¿Su madre? -preguntó sorprendida ella.

-Es cierto para eso te hablábamos, al fin pudimos vivir con nuestra tutora, digo ya se que tenemos 17 y 19 años respectivamente pero creo que nunca te lo dijimos, y ella es lo máximo Zeta. -dijo Naruto muy alegre y enérgico.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos. -dijo ella algo triste.

-Fue por eso que no queríamos decir nada, siempre te pones así cuando hablamos de madres. -dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

-No es eso, solo que me gustaría estar con ustedes.

-Vamos solo unos tres años más y podrás vivir donde quieras, tienes tus propios negocios. –razono Sakura.

-Es cierto, y hablando de eso tengo que terminarlos nos vemos luego sayonara chicos. -dijo ella.

-Sayonara. -respondieron ambos y desaparecieron.

Zhana después de eso se coloco los mini audífonos y se puso su reproductor de I-pod y comenzó a escuchar las canciones y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida profundamente.

Cuando Matt subió las escaleras para irse a dormir pasó por el cuarto de su hija y toco al no recibir respuesta entró y vio a su hija dormida con sus audífonos puestos por lo que amorosamente la cobijo correctamente y se los quitó, antes de apagarlos escucho la música que escuchaba y se sorprendió, no era lo que ella escucharía ya que a ella le encantaba el rock, es más era fanática de los Teen-age Wolves y lo que escuchaba en ese momento era una canción que el conocía por que una vez la escucho "cinco estaciones" a decir verdad ahora la cantaba una cantante llamada Nova.

-Creo que necesito pasar más tiempo contigo que con Haru si no tu madre cuando me muera llegando me va a dar una buena paliza. -dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se cambió y se dispuso a dormir comenzó a soñar a una mujer de cabellos de fuego y mirada llameante y como ella le sonreía calidamente y cuando quiso abrazarla ella simplemente desapareció y el sueño cambió ahora se encontraba en el campo de batalla minutos antes de encontrar a Caiyimbo y notó a alguien subiendo las escaleras a la par que el y reconoció a la persona era Sora. En ese momento se despertó y miro que eran las seis y media de la mañana.

-Maldición, pude haberla detenido. -dijo cuando recordó lo soñado. -¿por que no me di cuenta antes?, ella había estado actuado raro.

Sin más se levantó de la cama y se baño y se vistió cuando bajo su hija se encontraba terminando de hacer el desayuno y sin querer se le vino a la mente la imagen de una mujer pelirroja.

-"¿Por qué la estoy recordando justo en este momento?". -pensó apesumbrado.

-Totoussan el desayuno aquí tienes. -dijo Zhana.

-Gracias hija.

-No tienes que agradecer. –dijo ella fríamente.

Vaya al parecer aun no lo había perdonando lo que alegraba a Yamato era que Zhana era mucho más fácil de contentar que su madre.

En ese momento bajo su hijo con toda la energía del mundo parecía que le habían dado una poción revitalizante.

-¿Y esa energía? -preguntó Zhana.

-Bueno hoy es el segundo día de clases y estoy ansioso. -respondió el chico comenzando a comer desaforadamente.

-Tú nunca cambiaras. -suspiró su hermana.

-Chicos terminen pronto para llevarlos al Instituto de camino a mi trabajo. -dijo Matt al momento en que se levantaba con todo y su maletín.

-Creo que ya empezamos con la rutina de todos los años. -dijo la chica.

-Es papa aunque tengamos hijos y muchísimo dinero para contratar un chofer o tener una limosina el seguirá queriendo llevarnos a todos lados, así es el de sencillo. -respondió el chico.

-Ni modo andando.

-Deja me termino mi desayuno primero.

Minutos después los tres iban de camino al Instituto e iban muy tranquilos cuando de pronto "PUM" una gran explosión se escucho lo que obligo a muchos conductores a detenerse de golpe ocasionando varios choques y gracias a una rápida maniobra Matt pudo evadir toda la parafelia y detenerse metros adelante.

-¿Que diablos fue eso? -preguntó Zhana.

-Demonios. -murmuró Matt.

En ese momento detrás del vehículo de ellos aparecieron seis sujetos todos de traje plateado y los rebasaron fácilmente.

-Mira el equipo Silver, vamos a ver. -dijo emocionado Haru saliendo del vehículo antes de que su padre dijera algo.

-Vamos hay que evitar que le pase algo. -dijo el hombre.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver al equipo Silver en acción y miraron como ellos combatían con una docena de demonios con tentáculos, Haru se encontraba emocionado era la primera vez que los miraba de cerca, pudieron observar a Black Fox y a White Dinosaur usar sus esferas de energía, así como la multiplicación de Black Eagle y Black Cat y finalmente el grito sonoro de White Ángel y White Butterfly, después de eso los seis se llevaron a las criaturas y se marcharon de ese lugar dejándolo casi intacto.

-Asombroso. -dijo Haru cuando estaban de nuevo en el auto.

-No te emociones tanto, son solo espías.

-¿A ti no te gustaría ser una espía?, a mi si, sería grandioso. -dijo Haru.

-Ser espía es mucha responsabilidad aparte si no tienes poderes no puedes ir a pelear. -dijo su padre.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus hijos.

-Lo mencionaron en el trabajo ayer y que eso que vimos es de casi todos los días. -mintió el hombre. -Bueno ya estamos adiós chicos nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós Totoussan. -dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

Al parecer ese iba a ser un año muy largo.


	2. Problemas

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. -2**_

_**PROBLEMAS **_

A decir verdad ella no consideraba al pelirrojo, como su amigo, se encontraba un poco recelosa ya que había sido muy "amable" con ella y eso no le daba buena espina.

-"Bien, momento de empezar con los extra". -pensó la chica mientras iba a clases sola.

Su hermano ya había hecho amigos rápidamente, siempre era así él era el que era popular, el mejor amigo de todos, el querido por los maestros, en fin el chico perfecto, desde que ella tenía memoria su padre siempre le había dicho a Haru lo orgullosos que se encontraba de el y que se parecían mucho. En cambio con ella era al revés, siempre todos le temían desde que empezaba, normalmente los trabajos de grupo los hacía sola o con su hermano cuando era solo de a dos, los maestros siempre tenían bronca con ella y su padre, bueno normalmente ellos discutían, ella recordaba que cuando era solo una niña pequeña su padre era parejo con los dos, pero empezaron a crecer y se unió con Haru, a veces deseaba no haber nacido, pero una pequeña voz le daba esperanzas a decir verdad ella no sabía por que pero esa voz la reconfortaba.

-Señorita Takaishi, si tanto sabe sobre mi clase por que no la explica usted. -dijo el maestro de Historia del arte.

-Bien, digo usted esta hablando sobre la antigua Grecia, eso es fácil, uno de los templos más importantes era el consagrado a la diosa Artemisa pero fue destruido el mismo día que nació Carlo Magno, pero fuera de eso el más impresionante es la Acrópolis de Atena, es un lugar sumamente bello para visitar sus estilos arquitectónicos son impresionantes y reconocidos a nivel mundial también sus escuelas de filosofía sobre todo por que fue en la Grecia antigua antes de ser conquistada que se dieron los primeros pensamientos científicos por los tres principales filósofos es decir Aristóteles, Sócrates y Platón, también se dieron origen los estilos de columnas como el corintio, jonico y dorico, así como sus diferentes adornados como lo eran las cariátides y los atlantes. -dijo la chica con voz aburrida.

-¿Eso es todo?, por su respuesta parece como si usted ya la hubiera visto. -dijo el maestro.

-Por supuesto, no por nada yo nací en Grecia y claro eso no es todo es solo que su clase me parece sumamente A-BU-RRI-DA. -dijo soberbiamente la chica mirando retadoramente al maestro.

El maestro no dijo nada, esa chiquilla pretenciosa le comenzaba a agradar, no siempre tenía alumnas que lo desafiaban abiertamente, tal vez podría comenzar a divertirse mientras enseñaba, lo que odiaba de tener que enseñar en ese lugar, era que como todos eran niños ricos nadie ponía realmente atención ya que después de todo, sus padres tenían millones y no se preocupaban más que por ellos mismos, lastima que tenía que tener ese trabajo como una tapadera, es más ni siquiera podía utilizar su verdadera apariencia.

-Bien, entonces creo que no le hará daño que me entregue para mañana un reporte de 1000 palabras sobre los diferentes templos de la antigua Grecia, señorita. –dijo el profesor tranquilamente.

-Claro, no habrá ningún problema. –dijo ella y en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron presurosos y cuando la chica iba saliendo el maestro la detuvo.

-¿Sabes?, tienes agallas y eso es algo nuevo en este Instituto, todos los alumnos creen que por ser hijos de ricos no deben preocuparse por las cosas, pero veo que tu eres muy diferente. –dijo el maestro.

-A mí nunca me ha importado cuanto dinero tienen las personas, lo que cuenta es como son, eso es lo que me enseño mi padre desde pequeña, eso es todo. –dijo ella.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Su nombre es Matt Takaishi. –respondió la chica con orgullo.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, que tengas buenas tardes señorita… Zeta. –dijo el maestro con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Sesshomaru-sensei. -dijo la chica con una leve reverencia.

La chica se quedo algo sorprendida que alguien que casi no conocía la llamara así, aunque admitía que le agradó, por lo que salió del salón y en el camino se encontró con un pelirrojo.

-¿Y por que esa cara, Zhana? –preguntó Ronald.

-Por nada, es solo que al parecer tendré que elegir una optativa para mi historial académico.-dijo ella.

-Vamos, tu papá es rico ¿no? –preguntó el.

-Eso que tiene que ver.

-Que puede pagar y no tendrás que hacer nada, eso es lo que hizo mi mami. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es tu madre?-preguntó ella.

-Mimi Wesley, la modelo. –contestó el con arrogancia.

-Oh. –respondió la chica, ya que no tenía ni idea de quien era esa mujer.

-Anda vamos a caminar. –sugirió el.

-No lo se. –dijo ella dubitativa.

-Por que no lo hagas ahora no te hará daño. –dijo el, en un intento por convencerla.

Pero en ese momento sonó el dispositivo de comunicación de la chica por lo que se disculpo y se marchó de ahí, dejando enojado al pelirrojo.

-"Tal parece que será más difícil de lo que creí". –pensó enfadado.

La chica se fue a un lugar apartado para contestar esa llamada.

-Hola Naruto. –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que onda pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico algo preocupado al ver su rostro.

-Si, pero creo que me he metido a la boca del lobo.-dijo ella.

-¿un chico te da problemas? –preguntó el con voz algo peligrosa.

-Si, pero no es nada que yo no pueda arreglar. –dijo ella con una sonrisa conciliadora. - ¿y tu que haces?

-Hablando contigo. –contestó el chico.

-Obvio, pero aparte.

-Voy a visitar a _Hinata-chan_.-dijo el chico yankee.

-Uy a Hinata-chan. –le arremeto imitando su voz. -, ¿y que tal tu día?, ¿ansioso por ver a "_Hinata-chan_"? –preguntó sonriente.

-Muy bien, pero no entiendo por que tienes que hacer eso cada vez que hablamos de ella. –dijo el chico un poco extrañado y despistado.

-Anda "Naruto-kun" y yo soy una bebe, se muy bien que tu mi queridísimo zorrito, estas que mueres por tu querida "Hinata-chan". –dijo ella con picardía y al chico se le noto un color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Anda, deja esas cosas.

-Bueno, ¿y que tal Sakura, ya encontró novio?

-Como que anda que quiere y no, con un chico nuevo, su nombre es Gaara pero ambos sabemos que nunca podrá olvidar a "_Sasuke-kun_". –dijo algo malhumorado el rubio.

-Vaya ya tengo con que darle carrilla, me encanta hacerla rabiar. –dijo la chica malévolamente. –aparte sabemos que ese _teme_ fue importante para ella aunque ahora no sepa siquiera si sigue vivo. –dijo ella despreocupada.

-Tienes razón, pero ese _teme _a sido el único que realmente a logrado conquistar a mi "hermanita". –respondió el chico.

-es verdad. –contesto la chica.

-Pequeña me tengo que ir, después te llamó de acuerdo. –dijo el chico.

-Claro Naruto, por cierto salúdame a _Hinata-chan_, dile que le mando muchos besos y dile de mi parte que no sea lenta que le van a comer el mandado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó confundido el chico zorro.

-Ella me entenderá, sayonara Naruto.

-Sayonara Zeta.

La chica corto la comunicación y se dirigía hacia las oficinas para ver lo de los extracurriculares cuando una chica castaña y de ojos azules se le cruzo en el camino.

-¿así que tu eres la nueva amiga de Ronald, eh? –preguntó.

-¿Quién pregunta? –dijo desafiante.

-Mi nombre ahora no tiene importancia pero un consejo, si no quieres salir lastimada, aléjate de el, no te conviene, lo digo por tu propio bien chica. –dijo la chica seriamente.

-¿Y por que he de creerte?

-Por que el, suele jugar con las mujeres, destrozando su orgullo y se ve que tu tienes mucho de eso, es por eso que te advierto. –dijo algo cansada.

-Bien, lo pensare. –dijo dubitativa.

-Me alegra que por lo menos lo pienses. –dijo la chica con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-"Por que me habrá advertido si ni me conoce". –pensó algo contrariada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los chicos se encontraban impacientes por tener su primera clase, y es que les tocaba con White Wolf y estaban deseosos de conocerlo y de saber como era, todos los ahí presentes eran los más avanzados tanto de campo como de investigación.

Claro que había unos cuantos colados, como los llamaban los avanzados y eran los hijos de los espías pero es que era la única clase que podían tomar con el mejor de Dark Ángel sin interferir con sus diferentes actividades.

-Bien, veo que tendré un grupo grande, y de una vez les advierto si no les gusta mi clase pueden retirarse, no quiero a sosos por este lugar, no tengo tiempo para ello. –dijo el hombre rubio seriamente.

Todos se le quedaron viendo asombrados y las chicas embobadas, ya que aun con su antifaz y que era un señor ya maduro era irremediablemente guapo, sexy y atractivo.

-Bien, mi clase es sobre los mejores guerreros que han tenido Dark Ángel, claro que eso será en un principio, después yo seré quien evalué su desempeño con sus otros maestros, y de una vez les digo que yo no soy fácil de complacer, bien, primeramente si alguien conoce las habilidades y debilidades de un antiguo agente eso evitara que cometa los mismos errores que tuvieron sus predecesores. –dijo el hombre.

-Pero señor, los miembros del equipo Silver no tienen ninguna debilidad. –dijo un joven con una gran sonrisa embobada.

-Y tú eres hijo de alguno de ellos ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No, no se equivoca mi padre es White Dinosaur y mi madre Black Fox, los siguientes al mando. –dijo el chico.

-Pues déjame decirte que siendo yo quien los entreno personalmente, tienen defectos, todos los agentes lo tenemos, nadie es perfecto. –dijo el acercándose al muchacho.

El chico solo se retiro un poco algo perturbado por la mirada de White Wolf, parecía como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Escúchenme todos, les diré una debilidad de cada miembro del equipo Silver en los agentes de campo y mañana será de los de investigación, -dijo a todos en general. –Bien, primeramente White Ángel, el tiene el defecto de que se preocupa en exceso por los civiles, poniendo a muchos más en peligro por eso; Black Cat, ella suele usar toda su energía en hechizos de protección y reparación de zonas lo que hace que no pueda pelear bien; White Butterfly, ella en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo suele descuidar mucho su defensa colocando todo en el ataque lo que suele dejarla muy lastimada; Black Eagle, suele cuidar mucho de White Butterfly descuidando su propia seguridad; White Dinosaur, el suele confiarse demasiado y andar haciendo alarde de sus poderes lo que hace que el enemigo aventaje en ocasiones; Black Fox, cuando ella se enfada suele nublar su juicio ocasionando que ataque sin saber realmente si puede atacar ocasionando que los civiles se encuentren en peligro y finalmente yo, a decir verdad tenía un defecto mayor cuando era más joven… -el hombre se calló al recordar cual era ese defecto y quien fue la persona que lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Cuál era señor?-preguntó una muchacha.

-Solía subestimar a las mujeres guerreras, es que como siempre aunque tenga que aceptarlo, las mujeres siempre se me ponen en bandeja de plata, pero hace años, encontré un rival digno de mí y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era una mujer…

Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que el gran White Wolf reconociera que habían alguien tan poderoso como el y que encima era una mujer.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Desapareció. –contestó simplemente no queriendo recordarla. –pero ahora mi defecto es que como no hay un rival digno casi no entreno, me he convertido en un guerrero perezoso. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a lo que todos le correspondieron. –bien quiero que me hagan un trabajo escrito de un guerrero del pasado, no se vale hacerlo de mi entendido, puede ser cualquier otro, pero quiero que sea de libros, quiero lo bibliografía y de una vez les digo que yo he leído cada uno de los libros que se encuentran en esa biblioteca por lo que no intenten engañarme con datos falsos que lo sabré, si el agente que eligieron se encuentra con vida pueden hacerle una entrevista para una nota especial, creanme será una recomendación de mi parte, es todo se pueden retirar es que en este momento debo supervisar el entrenamiento de los miembros de Silver con su permiso. –y así se retiro White Wolf dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Guau, creo que sus clases van a ser interesantes. –dijo uno de los chicos.

-Nah, no creo, es solo un pedante. –dijo el pelirrojo Ronald.

-Solo por que no te hizo caso no significa que sea mal maestro comadreja. –dijo Ritsuko mordazmente.

Los demás chicos al escuchar eso, se alejaron corriendo ya que sabían lo que eso significaba, cuando esos dos se ponían a discutir lo mejor era permanecer lejos si es que deseaban seguir con vida claro esta.

-¿Qué te pasa Akiyama?, ¿acaso necesitas algo de sexo para calmarte? –preguntó mordazmente.

-Mira Wesley, sino te he atacado es por que tu madre pertenece al mismo equipo que mi madre sino, creéme irías de camino a la enfermería, por cierto ya me entere de tu plan con Takaishi. –dijo ella seriamente.

-Ah, ¿verdad que es genial?, así aprenderá que no debe sentirse la gran cosa que no lo es. –dijo el arrogantemente.

-Creo que el que necesita no sentirse la gran cosa es otro. –dijo ella.

-Mira Akiyama, lo que yo haga o no haga con esa chiquilla no debería ser tu problema, que cada quien se cuide como pueda. –dijo el.

-Eres un maldito insensible. –dijo ella colérica marchándose de ese lugar.

-Las odio, es por eso que mi padre y mi madre no progresaron en su matrimonio por mujeres que se creen la gran cosa como tu madre, tu y esa Takaishi le comenzaron a lavar el cerebro a mi padre. –murmuró con rabia el pelirrojo marchándose de ese lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vaya que día tan pesado. –suspiro Haru mientras se acostaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Ni tanto, a decir verdad no fue ningún reto. –dijo su hermana neutralmente.

-Dilo por ti misma, ya que eres toda una cerebrito. –dijo el chico incorporándose.

-No es mi culpa que prefieras perder el tiempo en popularidad.

-La verdad no se de donde sacas tanto tiempo para hacer las cosas, tienes tantas actividades y las haces todas e impecablemente que parece que te multiplicas. –dijo el chico medio molesto.

-Siempre he tenido esa facilidad, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a la clase de artes marciales y después a las de pintura, luego voy a ver lo del negocio que me dio Totoussan y después vendré a revisar las cuentas y hablare un rato con Naruto y Sakura, adiós Haru. –se despidió la chica.

-Como es posible que tenga tiempo para hacer tantas cosas y hacer su tarea y no lucir para nada cansada. –lloró Haru al ver a su hermana con tal horario.

La chica al salir sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, parecían vacíos y caminaba mecánicamente, cuando llego a su clase todo lo hizo en silencio y su mente estaba tan en calma que su maestro la avanzo de nivel y la dejo ir temprano se le notaba impresionado por la chica, después fue a la clase de pintura, era del genero gótico ya que ella no se pondría a dibujar unas tontas florecitas y paisajes, ella prefería pinturas que reflejaran la verdadera naturaleza del hombre, es más se encontraba dibujando un par de puertas, detrás de una se encontraba un demonio y de la otra un ángel, los estaba apenas boceteando cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Bonito boceto. –dijo una chica.

Ella se volteo a ver quien era la que osaba interrumpirla cuando vio a una muchacha de cabello castaño con unos chonguitos y de ojos cafés mirándola sonriente, Zeta de inmediato para su sorpresa se sintió en confianza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Tenten Kon. –se presentó la chica. –seré tu compañera en estas clases, por si no te diste cuenta todos están por binas o tríos.

-No no me había dado cuenta, mi nombre es Takaishi, Zhana Takaishi. –dijo ella secamente.

-¿eres Japonesa? –preguntó algo confundida sentándose a lado de ella.

-Veamos mi padre es japonés, mi madre ni idea, yo nací en Grecia, pero eh estado en tantos lugares que realmente ya no se de donde soy pero la respuesta seria si, soy japonesa. –dijo la chica comenzando a pintar. -¿y tu eres?

-De Honk kong al igual que el otro chico que vendrá a pintar con nosotros en unos minutos.

Zhana se encontraba algo fastidiada, no tenía nada en contra de la castaña pero ella prefería la soledad… siempre había sido así.

-Vaya, no se por que mi madre quiere que tomemos esta clase, prefiero entrenar. –se quejo ella chico después de un rato de estar pintando ambos en silencio.

-¿entrenar? –preguntó son poder contenerse.

-Si, artes marciales, a decir verdad en este momento odio a Hinata por que puede estar entrenando y yo tengo que mejorar mis habilidades artísticas… digo no todos podemos ser picasso.

-¿Hinata?, yo conozco una Hinata, bueno de oídas. –dijo la chica.

-No creo que sea la misma, ella no suele hablar con demasiada gente… es muy tímida. –dijo un chico castaño de ojos blanquecinos y rostro apuesto.

-Zhana… el es Neji Hyuuga. –presento la castaña al chico recién llegado.

-Soy Zhana Takaishi, y lo curioso es que la Hinata de la que he oído hablar se apellida Hyuuga también. –dijo la chica mientras seguía pintando.

-¿Es de cabello azul, largo y tiene ojos como los de Neji? –preguntó la castaña.

-Si creo que así me la describieron, es amiga de un chico que es uno de mis mejores amigos en Canadá. –contestó la chica sin mirarlos.

Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos, y al ver a la chica notaron que a pesar de todo ella no mostraba casi ninguna emoción, solo su voz lo reflejaba por que sus facciones se mantenían distantes y sus ojos vacíos, a decir verdad daban algo de miedo mirarla directamente.

-¿no se llamara acaso Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó el castaño serio.

-Si, así se llama, ¿lo conocen acaso? –preguntó volteándolos a ver por primera vez quitando la vista del lienzo.

-¿Qué si lo conocemos? –preguntó incrédulo el pelilavanda. –Naruto es un viejo amigo de Hinata, en realidad es de los pocos amigos que tiene de verdad.

La chica solo los miro algo extrañada reflejando por primera vez sentimientos en su cara, lo que dejo asombrados a los dos muchachos ya que aunque no quisieran aceptarlo la hacia ver adorable.

-Es que Hinata es muy tímida a la hora de hablar con otras personas. -aclaro Tenten al ver esa mueca.

-Ya veo, pero por lo que veo con Naruto es diferente, creo que demasiado extraño. –dijo la chica regresando a su pintura.

-¿verdad que si?, lo que a esos dos les falta es ponerse un letrero diciendo me gusta tal… para que el otro se de cuenta. –dijo Tenten emocionada de que alguien mas pensara igual.

-Creo que si, pero no creo que Naruto de el primer paso. –dijo la chica mientras combinaba dos colores. –Es un pequeño zorrito extremadamente tímido en lo referente a sentimientos y un dobe para saber el de los demás.

-Entonces si esos dos se quieren Hinata va a tener que ser el que de él primer paso. –dijo Tenten.

-Es lo más seguro pero como Hinata-sama es tan tímida seguramente terminaran en nada más que mejores amigos. –opino Neji.

-Al menos que les ayudemos. –sugirió Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh no, yo no voy a hacerla de cupido y menos para que Uzumaki ande con Hinata-sama. –declaro el castaño ojiblanco.

-Tal vez yo te ayude Kon. –dijo la chica mientras admiraba la pequeño obra que tenía por la mitad. -¿y como es eso de Hinata-sama? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Es que Neji y ella son primos. –dijo Tenten como si eso lo resolviera todo pero a Zhana no le aclaro nada.

-Vaya, se nota que tienes talento Zhana. –se maravillo la chica de chongitos admirando el trabajo de la chica y es que ya tenía toda la pintura bosquejada en si eran dos puertas en la parte superior, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, ambas se encontraban entreabiertas y dos seres se encontraban frente a ellas mirando hacia abajo, en una puso a un ángel pero notaron que no estaba muy detallado y en el otro a un demonio, pero era tal el realismo que casi se podía jurar que era real, en la parte de abajo se encontraban dos escenas en una de ellas todo parecía felicidad y en la otra se podía apreciar sufrimiento, dolor y ella le puso más empeño en las partes que reflejaban la desesperación que la felicidad.

-¿Por qué dibujas mejor el dolor que la felicidad? –preguntó interesado Neji.

-Es por que no conozco la verdadera felicidad por lo tanto no puedo plasmarla en un papel, en cambio eh visto el sufrimiento de las personas sobre todo por el rechazo de las personas hacia quienes son diferentes a ellos. –dijo la chica.

-es cierto, nos juzgan antes de conocernos. –se lamento la castaña mientras ella hacia un ser celestial, por un lado de ángel y por el otro de diablo y detrás de ellos solo destrucción.

-¿disculpa?

-Es que tanto Tenten como yo perdimos a nuestros respectivos padres cuando éramos pequeños, durante un tiempo anduvimos en la miseria a pesar de tener una gran fortuna ambos, pero los que se estaban haciendo cargo de administrarla se la estaban robando hasta que como caída del cielo nos adopto una mujer que ha visto por nosotros todo estos años al igual que Hinata-sama ya que ella estaba en la misma situación que nosotros. –dijo Neji.

-¿los adoptaron?

-Si, es una buena mujer, bueno son unos… excelentes personas tanto ella como el. –dijo Tenten muy sonriente.

-Vaya, entonces creo que nos llevaremos bien. –dijo Zhana. –yo solo tengo a mi padre a mi madre nunca la conocí nos abandono cuando éramos una criaturas a mi hermano y a mi, quien sabe que fue de ella.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no, así es mejor si ella no tuvo el valor suficiente para quedarse con nosotros significa que no nos merecía ni a mi hermano ni a mi padre ni a mi. –declaro la chica.

Después de eso la clase termino y tanto Tenten como Neji no habían avanzado demasiado en su lienzo pero no les importaba, habían conocido a una chica fuera de lo común.

Zhana después de eso, decidió que ese día no iría a ver ese negocio a decir verdad se encontraba un poco como decirlo "viva", había conocido a dos chicos que por lo que pudo notar eran unas excelentes personas, si tal vez algo extraños pero buenas personas después de todo no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que esos dos eran algo más que simples amigos.

Su recorrido la llevó al parque en donde se dispuso a descansar debajo de un árbol, a decir verdad Japón le estaba gustando, no era como las otras ciudades que la tecnología era algo indispensable para incluso vestirse, sino que era algo normal, es decir que no eran dependientes.

De pronto escucho un ruido, y ella como buena curiosa fue a investigar que era lo que pasaba, se le hacia extraño ese tipo de ruidos ya que parecían de una pelea, al acercarse se asombro… era Black Cat y se encontraba peleando con una extrañas criaturas, al verlas mejor se dio cuenta que eran vampiros como los que ella solía dibujar, estaba a punto de irse cuando al dar la vuelta uno de ellos se encontraba detrás de ella por lo que grito asustada y corrió hacia donde estaba Black Cat dejando anonadada a esta.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

-Escuche unos ruidos y vine, lo siento no era mi intención acabar aquí. –dijo ella con sarcasmo lo que saco aun más de onda a Black Cat, "¿Cómo era posible que esa niña usara sarcasmo cuando podrían estar a punto de matarla?"

Todos los vampiros se dispusieron a atacar y Black Cat, se encontraba muy cansada como para invocar un hechizo lo que no contaba es que Zhana haciendo gala de sus habilidades los haría retroceder.

-¿quieren pelea?, entonces la consiguieron. –declaro la chica mientras esperaba a los demonios.

Black Cat seguía sorprendida ¿Quién era esa chica que abiertamente se oponía a los vampiros?, noto que no era una cazadora ya que si no, los hubiera hecho polvo ya.

Después de eso noto que a la chica casi le ganaban y haciendo uso de sus últimas energías provoco una luz solar muy poderosa que hizo que a los vampiros se les quemara la piel y se convirtieran en polvo.

-Gracias, por la ayuda…

-Takaishi. Zhana Takaishi y no la estaba ayudando estaba peleando por mi vida. –declaro la chica.

-Como sea, ¿eres parte de alguna organización?

-Para nada, tomo clases de artes marciales, ahora si me disculpa voy tarde para mi casa, adiós. –dijo la chica marchándose de ese lugar.

-"¿Con que Takaishi eh?, sería una buen recluta y una excelente alumna para mi". –pensó Hikari Ishida al ver marcharse a la chica.

Zhana, regresó a su casa y miro a su padre y hermano hablando tranquilamente, era algo extraño pero en ese momento se encontraba muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, en ese momento no se sintió con ganas de hacer nada, por lo que de inmediato se metió a bañar, se cambio y se dispuso a dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato y su hijo siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, se parecían tanto, bueno solo en las cosas positivas ya que su hijo no era mujeriego, en parte eso le alegraba, que se dedicara mejor a los deportes, pero a veces desearía que su hijo mostrara mas sentimientos, lo bueno de el es que era muy amiguero pero estaba completamente seguro que nadie de sus amigos sabía que su hijo podía escribir poesía y muy buena, tenía madera de compositor, pero estaba casi seguro que ningún conocido lo sabía.

-"Si solo tu estuvieras aquí". –pensó el.

La verdad ese día en el trabajo si que había estado molesto sobre todo por como apenas era nuevo a pesar de su puesto, nadie conocía como operaba el, como desearía que no hubiera mujeres en esa sección o mejor dicho en toda la NASA.

_FLASH BACK_

_Yamato se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar unos informes, a decir verdad, los que lo contrataron pensaron que el estaría muy cómodo si tenía una hermosa secretaría. Grave error._

_La mujer en cuestión que parecía tener más pechos que cerebro apenas lo vio y se le insinuó._

_-Aquí tienes tus informes, __**MATT**__, si se te ofrece otra cosa, no dudes en pedírmela, ya sabes cualquier cosa. –dijo la mujer casi encima de el._

_-Creo que necesito algo más. –dijo el con voz muy sensual._

_-Pideme lo que quieras Matt. –dijo ella._

_-Que recojas tus cosas y te largues te reasignare a otra oficina… una cosa más llámame señor Takaishi o señor, pero nunca… entiendes nunca me llames Matt… claro si quieres seguir trabajando aquí en esta sede. –dijo el con voz fría y dura._

_La mujer solo se quedo sorprendida y asustada, el voz que él había utilizado daba lugar a que no era una broma cualquiera por lo que de inmediato se marcho de ese despacho._

_END FLASH BACK_

-La verdad no entiendo, no quiero nada con las mujeres y aun así se me pegan como lapas, la verdad no se ni por que le hice caso a Sean de ponerme este nombre… A si ya recuerdo fue mi idea. –se dijo Yamato mientras recordaba eso.

_FLASH BACK_

_Yamato se encontraba en ese momento realizando el recorrido hacia el despacho del jefe de Dark Ángel, a decir verdad lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, no soportaba estar ahí._

_-Que bueno que llegaste Yamato, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? –preguntó Sean._

_-Así es, y ya tengo todo decidido, solo hace falta llevarlo a cabo. –dijo Yamato entregándole unos papeles._

_-Así que estos son los pequeños, la verdad veo que son hijos tuyos y de Sora, la verdad son muy lindos. –dijo Sean mientras miraba detenidamente a los pequeños que dormían placidamente en la carreola flotante que había llevado Yamato._

_-Te agradezco el cumplido, pero tanto ellos como yo cambiaremos de apariencia, mi nombre será Matt Takaishi._

_-¿Matt Takaishi?, pero así Caiyimbo te descubrirá enseguida. –dijo Sean._

_-No, el ya sabe mi forma de pensar, lo que no piensa es que estoy usando la manera de pensar de Sora, a veces lo más obvio puede ser lo correcto. –dijo Yamato._

_-En eso tienes razón pero ¿por que el nombre de Matt?, lo de Takaishi lo entiendo es el apellido de tu madre y en Japón hay muchos con ese apellido._

_-Por que así es como me llamaba Sora. –respondió Yamato simplemente acariciando la cabecita de uno de los bebes._

_-Entiendo, algo secreto a la vista de todos, por cierto ¿como será tu apariencia? –preguntó el hombre._

_-Sora y yo cambiamos las apariencias de los niños cuando recién salieron del hospital, para que en dado caso que nos vieran con ellos, dijéramos que eran de unos conocidos y también cambiaba la mía por ser una figura mucho más pública que Sora, tendré la misma apariencia de Haru, Zhana será la que en cierta forma sea diferente a nosotros pero solo en los ojos. –dijo Yamato._

_-Bien entonces ¿de que trabajaras?_

_-En la NASA, pero no durare mucho en un solo lugar, me moveré cada cuanto para no crear lazos con nadie… -dijo Yamato._

_-¿Y los pequeños?, ¿acaso quieres que lleven ese estilo de vida?_

_-No tengo otra opción Caiyimbo no debe encontrarme bajo ninguna circunstancia, y de hacerlo que le cueste… pero una cosa si es segura no lo dejare vivo. –dijo Yamato mientras se iba del despacho._

_END FLASH BACK_

-Pero aun así no dejo que nadie me llame por ese nombre, por que como le dije una vez, solo ella tiene ese privilegio, nadie más. –se dijo Yamato, después de eso subió rumbo a su habitación, pero antes paso por el cuarto de sus hijos, era como una especie de ritual, el de cobijarlos correctamente.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo, la verdad no le sorprendió en nada que este estuviera por ningún lado, después de todo, su hijo tenía el orden en el desorden, siempre encontraba lo que buscaba, era algo raro ya que el era muy ordenado, pero bueno decían que así eran los genios y su hijo lo era en la composición.

Después de haberlo cobijado correctamente, se dirigió con su hija la verdad para ser hermanos si que eran totalmente opuestos, ella tenía todo en orden, claro que si deseaba llevar varias empresas tenía que serlo, su hija había heredado el talento de su madre para los negocios.

Cuando la arropo correctamente fue cuando lo vio… El cuadro que había pintado el día de hoy su hija en su clase de pintura, a decir verdad le preocupaba que su hija siempre pintara de ese tipo de cosas, era como si ella presintiera puesto que el les había procurado los mejores ambientes, no había sufrimiento en donde ellos iban, su hijo Haru siempre hablaba de maravillas de las escuelas, su hija no, pero el no le tomo importancia, era cierto su hija tenía talento en la pintura pero, sería mejor si pintara cosas felices no solo desolación pero el no podía hacer nada.

Después de eso se marchó a su habitación y encima del escritorio noto todos los papeles de Dark Ángel, era cierto el se encontraba a cargo de casi todo lo referente a nuevos inventos, a reclutar nuevos agentes y ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que de verdad lo tenía en ascuas en ese momento era que esos papeles tenían datos sobre Sora, aun no sabía por que todos ellos habían aceptado no hablar nunca de ella, aun recordaba que habían modificado la memoria de todos los agentes que en ese momento se encontraban laborando, borrando todo recuerdo de que alguna vez existió una agente de alias Black Phoenix o que existió el equipo Black, desde siempre estuvo el equipo Silver nadie recordaba que alguna vez la mitad de ese equipo perteneció a Light Devil, como los civiles no sabían nada realmente, no tuvieron que modificar la memoria a gran escala, pero la verdad, muchas veces sentía que no podría continuar con eso, una cosa era no hablar de ella… pero otra muy diferente era borrar datos sobre que ella alguna vez existió como espía, es más ni siquiera los hijos de Rika sabían que ella había tenido una hermana mayor, pero en fin, ellos ya habían tomado la decisión y no podían echarse para atrás por más que lo deseasen.

-Creo que mejor terminare con eso mañana. –dijo Yamato mientras agarraba los papeles y los acomodaba en un cajón con llave, pero al intentar colocarlos un papel salió de entre los demás.

El la recogió y cual no sería su sorpresa al descubrir una fotografía, pero no era cualquier fotografía, en ella estaban solo el y ella, ambos se encontraban en un parque por Grecia, el estaba sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, ella se encontraba entre sus brazos recargada en su pecho, ambos miraban sonrientes a la cámara, recordaba ese día fue el día después de que pasaron por primera vez la noche juntos, y ambos habían salido al hospital al día siguiente y mientras esperaban los resultados, como sus digimon se encontraban dormidos se fueron al parque que se encontraba enfrente de ese hospital y un fotógrafo que pasaba por ahí deseo fotografiarlos a lo que ellos no se negaron.

-Una foto más que perfecta. –dijo Yamato mientras la colocaba entre los papeles y la guardaba bajo llave de nuevo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente por suerte era sábado y Haru había quedado de salir con unos nuevos amigos. Yoko Ishida, Ikku Ichijoyi y Taisuke Yagami.

-Adiós Totoussan. –se despidió el chico saliendo.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Quede de verme con unos amigos para ir al parque a correr un rato. –dijo el chico.

-¿con quienes?

-Pues con Yoko, Ikku, y Taisuke, adiós Totoussan. –dijo el chico saliendo corriendo de la casa.

-"Increíble es amigo del hijo de mi hermano, de uno de los hijos de Ken y Yolei y también de Tai y Davis, al parecer no podré ocultar por mucho tiempo la verdad, se darán cuenta". –pensó Yamato mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija.

Al llegar a la estancia en donde se encontraba pudo escuchar una suave melodía que salía de ella y al llegar a la puerta ella se encontraba terminando su cuadro y la verdad le sorprendió, al parecer su hija estaba cambiando de manera de pensar, la verdad le alegraba aunque no sabía que tanto cambiaría, solo esperaba que fuera más abierta.

-Padre. –dijo suavemente su hija haciendo sobresaltar al hombre ya que su hija hablo desde su habitación y sin quitar su vista del lienzo.

-¿si?

-Si quieres decirme algo, no deberías quedarte bobeando en mi puerta, solo llama. –dijo su hija por lo que el hombre entró.

-Te esta quedando… bien el cuadro. –dijo el hombre ya que no sabia que decir en esa clase de situaciones.

-Si no sabes que decir papa, mejor no digas nada, muchas veces el silencio es más cómodo y adecuado que el habla del ser humano.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero no me gusta el silencio, por cierto ¿no vas a salir a algún lado? –preguntó Matt intentando averiguar algo que tuviera en común con su hija.

-No, la verdad quiero ver en que puedo mejorar los negocios que me diste padre, aparte quiero practicar un poco mi defensa esta muy mal, aunque tal vez en la tarde salga un poco para conocer los alrededores…

-Trabajas demasiado, deberías relajarte más. –dijo el hombre mientras se dedicaba a mirar el cuarto de su hija, este era de colores negros con morado y rojo aparte de que había pinturas en las paredes, así como un gran librero que contenía los libros favoritos de la chica y sus micro CD con rock y al ver el escritorio que había estaban todos los papeles ordenados y algo que le sorprendió, era una caja con un micro pero no era de rock.

-¿Qué es esto hija? –preguntó Matt enseñándoselo.

-Un micro que me regalaron Naruto y Sakura, es de una cantante al parecer bastante buena que se llama Nova, la verdad me gusto su estilo. –dijo su hija mirando a su padre.

Matt vio la caja y eran una rosas negras, la abrió y dentro encontró la foto de una mujer de pelo corto plateado con unos mechones de colores azules y negros y de ojos ambarinos, piel pálida y por lo que se adivinaba un buen cuerpo, iba toda vestida de color azul con detalles plateados.

-Vaya, nunca le he escuchado y eso que trabajo en una disquera. –se rió y para su sorpresa su hija puso una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Pues deberías, es grandiosa me gustan las letras, por fin alguien que dice algo coherente.

En eso empezó a sonar una alarma y Yamato se inquietó después de todo era su comunicador, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.

-Bueno hija, debo ir a trabajar, la verdad solo pasaba para ver que estabas haciendo, adiós Zhana. –se despidió apresuradamente su padre y salió rápidamente de ahí.

A su hija no le pareció extraño después de todo su padre solía actuar de esa manera.

-Demonios, se termino el color, debo ir al desván por más acrílico. –bufo enfadada la chica mientras se paraba de ahí.

Se encamino para el desván en busca de otros instrumentos de pintura, sabía que sería difícil, su padre parecía ser un recolector de cosas ya que a través de sus múltiples viajes su padre guardaba muchos recuerdos y como se acababan de mudar todo lo de repuesto se encontraba ahí arriba.

Cuando llegó suspiro al ver la cantidad de cajas que se encontraban ahí, colocadas descuidadamente, al parecer cuando las sacaron del dispositivo de almacenamiento los descargadores no tuvieron cuidado con ellas.

Anduvo un buen rato buscando hasta que encontró la caja pero había un pequeño problema. Se encontraba debajo de dos cajas más, pero no sabía que era ya que no se encontraban etiquetadas.

Bajo con algo de facilidad la primera, pero la segunda parecía mucho más pesada y se tambaleó un poco al cargarla y sin querer se abrió dejando caer una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color blanco.

Ella intrigada dejo la caja en donde estaba y se inclino a recoger esa cajita y sin más la abrió.

Sus ojos no pudieron sino abrirse ante la sorpresa ya que dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de color rojo con azul casi como el ambigrama del Yin y Yang.

A un lado de ese anillo se encontraba una preciosa gargantilla de color negro, bueno no en su totalidad tenía en su mayoría rojo pero se encontraba beteado de negro y con la forma de un extraño corazón.

-¿Qué es esto?, es precioso pero… ¿Por qué mi padre guardaría algo así?, no tiene lógica. –suspiro. –creo que será mejor que lo deje en donde esta, no vaya a ser la de malas.

Poco después ella bajo de nuevo a su cuarto con la caja de acrílicos, pero con una pequeña diferencia, en su cuello colgaba una hermosa gargantilla.

-"No creo que papá se de cuenta de su desaparición, nunca sube". –pensó la chica con una imperceptible sonrisa, esa gargantilla le había encantado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato se encontraba sumamente enfadado, apenas que por primera vez había logrado entablar una conversación decente con su hija y llegaba Dark y lo llamaba para no sabía que cosa.

-Bien para que me llamaban, esta en algo sumamente importante. –dijo secamente White Wolf.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido hermano, pero es que creemos que podemos reclutar a una nueva agente y sabes que te tenemos que comunicar sobre estas cosas. –se disculpo White Ángel.

-¿Cómo se llama?, y sobre todo ¿Quién será su tutora y que área tendrá? –preguntó White Wolf.

-Yo seré su maestra, pero será de campo aunque no tenga poderes, es una excelente luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que pude apreciar, su nombre es Takaishi Zhana. –dijo Black Cat.

White Wolf se quedo totalmente sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su hija, pero no dejo que se le viera, ¿Cómo demonios fue que dieron con ella?

-¿Por qué crees que sería buena recluta?, Sobre todo como tu alumna.

-Mantuvo a raya a varios vampiros en lo que yo me recuperaba, tiene buena técnica, eso se nota, mira logre reproducirlo. –dijo Black Cat.

Cuando White Wolf vio las imágenes, no pudo sino enorgullecerse de su hija ya que hizo movimientos limpios.

-Bien, pero quiero que sea de bajo perfil, no nos conviene que nadie más se entere de que la reclutamos, como vieron es hija de un empresario importante y si se llegan a enterar nos vertemos seriamente afectados. –dijo White Wolf.

-Entonces tú te encargaras de la revisión de su expediente. –dijo Sean entrando a la sala.

-Por supuesto, pero puedes contactarla cuando quieras Black Cat. –dijo White Wolf.

-Vaya, se ve que esa muchacha es buena, casi tan buena como… -dijo Black Fox afablemente.

-Tal vez, pero le falta mejorar la defensa y es muy impulsiva, creo que se parece más a ti prima. –bromeó Black Eagle.

-Oh, ya cállate aguilita. –dijo Black Fox.

-Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que ir a una junta y aparte quiero hablar con Gabumon a ver como le fue en el entrenamiento de novatos. –dijo White Wolf

-Adiós señor. –dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás en pose de militares.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yamato aun no podía creer que su hija peleara así, "Por lo menos no se han dado cuenta de nada, seria sumamente peligroso si lo supieran"

Cuando llegó a lo que era la sala de entrenamientos de digimons vio de inmediato a Gabumon, el cual se encontraba rodeado de digimon que se encontraban ansiosos por conocer al gran y poderosos Gabumon, el digimon más fuerte que se encontraba en el mundo, nadie podía derrotarlo, al igual que a su compañero humano.

-Gabumon. –llamó Yamato a lo que el digimon de inmediato fue a su encuentro y ambos salieron de la sala.


	3. Descubrimientos

_**HIJOS DE LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO SILVER: (N/A: ACLARO QUE PONDRE EN NEGRITAS LOS QUE MÁS VAYAN A SALIR, ES DECIR LOS PRIMOGENITOS PARA QUE SE VAYA FAMILIARIZANDO.)**_

Kenta y Hero-cazu (R2 y D2). –HIROJI 17 AÑOS

_J.P. Y TAKUYA_(X-007 y X-006)_**. –**_TOHAKU 17 AÑOS

Tai y Davis. (C-006 y C-007). –**TAISUKE 17 AÑOS**

Koichi y Joe (M-008 y X-008). –**YUSUKE 17 AÑOS**

Takato y Juri (M-009 y Shapire). –TESUYA 17 AÑOS;NOBU 14 AÑOS

Suzie y Tommy. (M-005 y Topaz). –HISAKI Y MAMORU 17 AÑOS

Cody (Delta). –SHOKO Y TAKAO DE 13 AÑOS

Ken y Yolei (Omega y Gamma). **–Ikku 17 años**, Kouga 14 años, Osamu 12 años.

¿Izzi y Mimi? (Alfa y Emerald). -**Ronald 19 años**

Izzi. –Yuriko 10 años

Henry Wong (X-005). –Kazuma 16 años, Hyotaro 14, Michiko y Naoko 13 años

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Kouji y Zoe (Black Eagle y White Butterfly)**

**Kimiko y Kojiro 17 años. **Kumiko 15 años, Kazuo 13 años, Koe 12 años.

**Rika y Ryo (Black Fox y White Dinosaur)**

**Ritsuko 17 años, **Ryoko 15 años, Ryutaro y Ryoma 13 años, Rin 7 años.

**Hikari y Takeru (Black Cat y White Ángel)**

**Yoko 17 años, **Soun y Takara 16 años, Ai 13 años.

**¿Y CREO QUE NO HACE FALTA PONER A LOS OTROS VERDAD? CREO QUE NADA MÁS FALTARIA VER SI SE FAMILIARIZAN CON LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SINO TAMBIEN PONERLOS EN UN PRINCIPIO, BUENO ESO DEPENDERA DE SU IMPORTANCIA PARA LA HISTORIA.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. -3**_

_**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**_

Tanto Yamato como Gabumon se encontraban callados mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Dark, en el fondo ambos sabían que tenían que decirse muchas cosas pero no era el lugar adecuado, no con lo que tenían que decirse.

Al salir de la base se dirigieron hacia un lugar apartado y ahí al estar conscientes de que no los escuchaban, comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con los chibis? –preguntó Yamato a sabiendas que esos pequeños eran muy inquietos.

-Lo normal, bien sabes que son inquietos… como lo era ella. –dijo Gabumon seriamente.

-La verdad a veces desearía que siguiéramos siendo dos lobos solitarios. –dijo Yamato mirando el cielo.

-Pero otras agradezco que no lo seamos Yamato. –dijo Gabumon sonriendo. –después de todo nos han traído grandes alegrías, como la que creo que a ti te ha dado al enterarte que tu hija ya esta dentro de Dark prácticamente.

-En eso si tienes razón, pero lo que faltaría sería que Haru también ingresara pero aparte… NO quiero que las cosas se descubran, no aun. –dijo Yamato sentándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que no podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo más, no ahora que te encuentras en Japón, aparte Bagumon me ha estado preguntando por que el no tiene un compañero humano si es más poderoso que la mayoría y Yibomon no quiere saber nada de humanos pero ella ya sabe que tiene compañero, me lo ha dicho que sueña con una humana de pelo color rubio, y de ojos rojos. Estoy casi seguro que han mantenido comunicación entre ellas aun sin saberlo, por que de pronto percibo como su actitud cambia y ella dice que una pequeña voz le dio ánimos y consejos, siempre es así cada vez.

-Y estoy casi seguro que Zhana pasa por la misma situación, tal vez su lazo es tan fuerte que ni siquiera el hecho de no haberse visto en años, bueno nunca se vieron directamente ya que los chicos y los digimon no se conocían por su propia seguridad.

-Ajá, por lo que contamos con algo más de tiempo, claro… hasta que quieran buscarle un compañero a tu hija y vean que no concuerda con nadie, se vera y no creo que sean tan tontos para no notar el hecho de que Yibomon se parece a Biyomon excepto por los colores que son más oscuros que ella. –dijo Gabumon.

-Solo el tiempo dirá Gabumon, creo que es mejor que me marche ante de que… -empezó a decir Yamato cuando.

-White Wolf, yuhu, aquí… soy yo Diamond. –dijo una mujer de pelo castaño, que poseía un cuerpo escultural, digno de una reina de belleza con todas sus curvas muy bien dotada y aparte era agente de campo, y todo el pegue del mundo claro que a White Wolf no le interesaba en lo absoluto y al ver que el no caía en sus pies la mujer había decidido que el sería su pareja y desde hacía años que buscaba poder entrar al equipo Silver para poder ser la pareja de White Wolf, ya que según ella no era justo bueno mas que injusto era un completo desperdicio que el fuera el único que no tuviera pareja.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala manera Gabumon… bueno no de mala manera sino que le gruñó.

-Ahs, yo solo deseo hablar un rato a "solas" con mi lobito. –dijo melosamente la mujer.

-Ahora no empieces Diamond ya me voy tengo mucho trabajo. –dijo de mala gana White Wolf.

-¿Ahora si me dirás cual es tu identidad normal? –pregunto esperanzada la mujer.

-Mmmmh, veamos… -hizo como si lo pensara. –creo que te he dicho como un millón de veces que nunca de los nunca te lo diría yo, ahora recapitulemos ¿entendiste que nunca te lo voy a decir?

-Eso es lo que tú crees, no eres de hielo White Wolf, incluso el hielo puede derretirse, y ya verás como yo haré que se derrita y que seas solo mío. –dijo la mujer yéndose de ahí. "Ya verás como caerás a mis pies como todos los demás"

-Que humana tan pesada, egocéntrica, maldita y arrastrada. –dijo enojado Gabumon.

-Lastima que sea tan buen guerrera, bueno mejor que el promedio, sino esa sería la excusa perfecta para sacarla. –suspiró White Wolf.

-Bueno Yamato tengo que irme, deje a los chicos a los alrededores de donde se encontraban las zonas de entrenamiento de Dark y no quiero que ninguno de los chicos los mire y empiecen a sospechar. –dijo Gabumon yéndose de ahí.

-Adiós Gabumon. –se despidió Yamato.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Haru se encontraba junto con sus amigos tomando un helado disfrutando del día el cual se había puesto precioso y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

-Bueno creo que ahora hay que hablar de algo que nos ha de traer de cabeza a todos. –dijo de pronto Taisuke.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó interesado Haru aunque conociendo a su amigo, debía tratarse de alguna chica en cuestión.

-¿Cómo es posible que sean hermanos Zhana y tu? –preguntó Taisuke, agarrando de sorpresa al chico por la pregunta.

-Creéme yo me he hecho esa pregunta desde hace años, pero según papá ella se parece a mí… madre, claro que nunca me lo ha dicho directamente pero lo ha murmurado y eso es más que suficiente para mi, la verdad creo que si ella se enterara lo más seguro es que se convertiría en lo contrario de lo que es para no parecerse a ella, pero bueno…

-Es que hombre… la verdad tu hermana tiene un carácter difícil y mira que eso no soy el único que lo dice. –dijo Ikku.

-Pero es mi hermana, aparte ella es mucho más de lo que aparenta, creanme es una excelente persona pero le es difícil relacionarse con los demás por nuestra condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-Pues al hecho de que nunca tuvimos una madre, ella nos abandono cuando éramos bebes y eso mi hermana no ha podido superarlo aunque ella no lo diga abiertamente.

-Bueno… pero no te preocupes a nosotros no nos interesa ese tipo de condición, pero de ahora en adelante ten cuidado a quien se lo dices, ya que muchos te darán por la espalda. –dijo Ikku.

-Es cierto, en la escuela es un concurso de popularidad, sobrevive el más astuto. –dijo Taisuke.

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a mi casa, mi papa debe estar ahí ya. –sugirió Haru ya que no deseaba seguir hablando sobre el tema ya que conocía de sobra las consecuencias, aunque por alguna extraña razón a el nunca le afectaba solo a su hermana menor.

-Claro. –contestaron los chicos, deseosos de conocer un poco más al padre de Haru.

Cuando los chicos se dirigían para la casa, se encontraba anocheciendo y en la puerta se encontraron con el padre de Haru.

-Hola Totoussan veo que regresaste. –dijo Haru.

-Si, estuve un rato con Zhana pero después fui a trabajar y apenas regreso ¿y tú?

-Bueno traje a mis amigos para que los conozcas. –respondió simplemente el chico.

-Soy Ishida Yoko, mucho gusto señor Takaishi. –dijo el chico ofreciendo su mano, a lo que Matt correspondió pero algo raro paso para Yoko… Al estrechar la mano del señor, sintió como si ya lo conociera… como si se tratara de un viejo amigo olvidado pero sabía que eso era imposible era la primera vez que miraba al hombre ¿verdad?

-Yagami Taisuke. –se presento el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ichijoji Ikku. –dijo solemnemente el pelimorado.

-Mucho gusto chicos, pero entren no sean tímidos. –dijo el hombre cediéndoles el paso.

Cuando los chicos entraron, les sorprendió lo que vieron, la pequeña mansión se encontraba exquisitamente decorada y en las paredes colgaban diversos cuadros muy sicodélicos, cuando pasaron a la sala pudieron apreciar un toque tecnológico pero sin perder el ambiente hogareño que muy pocos tenían en ese tiempo.

-¿y… que tal mi casa? –preguntó Haru al ver la cara de sorpresa de los chicos.

-Muy bien, hace mucho que no miraba una sí. –dijo Ikku.

-excelente decoración ¿Quién se las hizo? –preguntó Taisuke.

-Yo… ¿por? –dijo una voz proveniente del marco de la puerta.

-Pues nunca me lo hubiera esperado, te quedo muy bien. –dijo rápidamente Yoko al ver a la pelinegra Takaishi y evitar la más posible un enfrentamiento entre ellos.

-¿y nuestro padre? –preguntó Zhana ignorando a los chicos y dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-En su estudio o en la cocina ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Quiero enseñarle el cuadro que voy a llevar a mi próxima clase de pintura. –explicó la chica.

-Haber déjame verlo. –pidió el chico.

Cuando la muchacha se lo dio los demás chicos pudieron apreciar lo que pintó y se quedaron boquiabiertos, la pintura era increíblemente realista, como si de verdad fuera una fotografía y no una pintura.

-Pues te quedo muy bien hermana, aunque no esperaba menos de ti, eres una pintora nata, estoy seguro que a tu profesora le encantara. –dijo el chico entregándole el lienzo a la chica.

-Bien sabes que no me gustan los halagos absurdos, yo pinto por que me gusta no por que tenga que hacerlo o lo que esperan de mí, aunque voy a ver que fue lo que dibujaron Yura y Bryan en la siguiente clase de pintura, esos dos son más de lo que aparentan. –dijo la chica.

-Aquí estas hija, quiero ver lo de un negocio que tienes, creo que servirá para que otro que apenas empiece tenga unas excelentes ganancias por la publicidad.

-Depende de lo que ofrezcan padre, bien sabes que no hacemos nada de a gratis. –respondió la chica volteando a verlo directamente.

-Eso lo se, pero es un negocio que creo que gustara, ya que trata sobre clases de pintura, bueno es una nueva clase de pintura que se ha desarrollado y con tu galería creo que podrán conocerse internacionalmente muy pronto y con buenos resultados.

-¿y que gano yo?

-El 10 por ciento de las ganancias y la pintura que desees gratis.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que ya les advertiste que yo utilizo mucha por mi fascinación para pintar ¿cierto?

-Totalmente advertidos, aun así quisieron hacerlo.

-Eso significa que si podrá hacerse muy bien, mañana haré el contrato, ahora voy a salir un rato quiero conocer, nos vemos padre. –dijo la chica solemnemente mientras se retiraba.

-Vaya, creo que dentro de unos años, volveré a tener la oportunidad de platicar con ella. –suspiro derrotado el hombre.

-¿Qué te sucede padre? –preguntó el ojiazul al ver a su padre así.

-Bien sabes que tu hermana y yo no nos podemos comunicar abiertamente como lo deseamos, y ahora casi lo logro y zaz que me llaman de la oficina a arreglar unos asuntos, echando a perder lo que llevaba con tu hermana.

-Bueno, te llevas bien conmigo, bien sabes que puedes llevarte bien con uno de tus hijos no con todos, es la ley de la vida padre. –dijo riendo el chico.

-Eso no es una ley, un padre puede llevarse bien con todos sus hijos, incluso con sus hermanos, amigos y sobrinos, en fin casi toda la familia, eso lo se por experiencia propia Haru. –respondió su padre seriamente ya que era verdad el conocía a alguien que se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo.

-Bueno, lo que digas… Papa, ¿Qué hace un Micro de… Nova Hopkins aquí en la sala? nunca había escuchado hablar de ella. –dijo Haru agarrando el micro de su hermana.

-¿Nova Hopkins? –preguntaron a coro los otros tres chicos.

-¿Tienes el micro de Nova? –preguntó Taisuke.

-Se agotaron aquí el primer día. –dijo Yoko impresionado.

-Es cierto, nosotros estamos en lista de espera, ella si es una excelente cantante. –dijo Ikku.

-Un momento… ¿A ustedes les gusta ella? –preguntó confundido el chico.

-Claro. –respondieron los tres.

-Ella es grandiosa. –dijo Ikku con una sonrisa afable.

-Canta como los ángeles. –dijo Taisuke con estrellas en los ojos.

-Es muy hermosa. –continuó Yoko con corazones en los ojos.

-Y lo más importante. –dijeron los chicos. –es sumamente bellísima.

-Creo que les ha hecho daño algo en el camino. –dijo serio Haru.

-Se nota que nunca has escuchado una canción de ella, mira aprovechando que esta aquí ese micro, vamos a poner una canción. –dijo Yoko y como ahí esta un reproductor lo coloco y enseguida se escucho la primera canción.

_**Lágrimas   
pueden derrochar cualquier razón,  
y ablandar  
hasta el más difícil corazón.**_

Transmitir  
ese sentimiento especial,  
persuadir  
porque convenciendo no tiene rival.

Al oír el llanto como canto,  
puede embelezar,  
tu destino puede,  
igual modificar.

Tienes que ser firme  
y tu alma endurecer,  
un sollozo duele  
y pronto puede convencer.

Puedes en la vida  
a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima  
te podría desarmar. 

Más que una amenaza,  
el llanto te dará,   
más que con sonrisa  
con llanto siempre lograrás. 

Puedes en la vida  
a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima...

Haru simplemente se quedo sorprendido, al escuchar la fuerza de la voz de esa muchacha, y a pesar de que para el eso no era muy significativo, la canción le gusto, después de todo muchas veces en lugar de la canción lo que nos gusta es la voz de quien la canta y a pesar de que no había visto a esa tal Nova le agradaba su voz y parecía una suave brisa por la calidez con la que llegaba a sus oídos.

-Tienen razón, es muy buena pero ¿todas sus canciones son así?

-No, tiene de distintos ritmos, pero aquí salió apenas puras así medio romanticonas, por que apenas esta empezando a darse conocer aquí, es una cantante de Europa, muy buena. –dijo Ikku.

-Yo solo veo los videos, son increíbles, esa muchacha si que sabe como moverse. –dijo Taisuke.

En ese momento Haru miraba la foto de la muchacha y miro su pelo plateado, ojos ambarinos, piel nívea y delgada, estaba con una grata y agradable sonrisa que te daban ganas de sonreír también.

-Es muy bonita. –corroboro Haru.

-Pronto va a ver un concierto aquí en Odaiba, mañana comenzaran a vender los boletos, por lo que aprovecharemos que no va a ver clases mañana e iremos a formarnos ahorita ¿quieres acompañarnos? –preguntó Yoko.

-Claro, eso si mi tottousan me deja. –dijo Haru.

-Claro que te diviertas hijo, ahora debo ver lo de la nueva empresa, nos vemos, un gusto conocerlos chicos. –se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Tu padre, parece muy agradable. –dijo Yoko.

-Si, pero misterioso a la vez, créeme esconde muchas cosas. –dijo Haru.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos a formarnos para comprar esos boletos de primera fila y de paso tras bastidores, yo quiero conocer en persona a Nova. –dijo todo alegre Taisuke.

Los chicos riéndose de su amigo lo siguieron, de verdad que a veces podía actuar como un crió aunque sus padres fueran unos súper cerebros en robótica.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Zhana se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, su mirada se encontraba clavada en la gargantilla que colgaba de su cuello, era hermosa, pero ¿de quien era?, ¿a quien había pertenecido?, quien fuese de verdad que tenía un buen gusto, la chica iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho como alguien le gritaba.

-Hey chica cuidado. –dijo una voz femenina con algo de brusquedad.

Eso hizo que la oji-plateada volteara a ver quien era quien la había "salvado" ya que estaba a punto de chocar con un árbol.

-Gracias. –dijo fríamente y comenzó a retirarse.

-¿Solo eso?, vaya que eres corta de palabras, digo ni un muchísimas gracias, o ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?, en verdad cada vez creo más que los japoneses son unos mal educados y eso que conozco rusos y chinos. –dijo la chica.

Eso hizo que Zhana volteara a verla, la chica era de pelo corto ondulado color plata con mechones de color fucsia con unos ojos de color azul y su piel era blanca pero no en extremo todavía tenía algo de color y noto que la chica la miraba divertida. (N/A: A que no adivinan con quien esta relacionada, los invito a hacer alguna suposición, "ni que fuera tan difícil de adivinar a donde va todo esto")

-Yo no me crié aquí en Japón. –respondió Zhana.

-Ya veo ¿por cierto cual es tu nombre?, el mío es Dawn. –dijo alegre la chica.

-¿Qué tu madre nunca te dijo que no le dieras tu nombre a cualquiera? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-Sip, pero normalmente hago lo que me venga en gana ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Y quien dice que te lo voy a decir?

-Te salve de una gran burla y de un moretón en tu frente. –dijo ella.

-Eso no es…

-Dawn tenemos que irnos nuestra madre nos espera. –gritó una voz conocida por Zhana.

-¿Neji?

-Hola Zhana, veo que conociste a mi hermana Dawn. –dijo el peliblanco mirando reprobatoriamente a la peliplateada.

-¿es tu hermana?/ ¿La conoces? –preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que si, a las dos, a Zhana la conozco de mi clase de pintura es una excelente pintora tiene un talento natural y pues Dawn y yo nos hemos criado juntos.

-Vaya, vas a la misma clase se pintura que mis hermanos, lastima que mi madre prefirió que yo entrenara baile de salón, la verdad es algo muy aburrido prefiero entrenar en las montañas como lo hizo con Nii-san. –dijo la chica medio enfadada.

-Vamos, mamá sabe que no te gusta por eso te lo impuso, si logras dominar algo que no es de tu agrado serás mucho más fuerte. –dijo una voz conocida por los tres chicos.

-Solo por que a ti te mandan donde va Neji no significa que a mi me gusta donde me manda mi madre, digo España no estaba del todo mal pero sinceramente prefiero Londres, son muy descorteces los españoles a diferencia de los ingleses aunque claro no se compara con los chinos. –dijo la chica mirando con suficiencia a los otros chicos a sabiendas que eso los molestaría.

-¿Qué dijiste de los chinos?- preguntó enfadada Tenten.

-Solo por que los ingleses son tan planos como el papel no significa que el resto del mundo sea así de seco y de hipócritas. –siguió Tenten sabiendo que eso enojaría a la inglesa de su hermanita.

-No me hables de hipocresía Kon, que para eso te pintas tu solita.

-¿Qué nunca has oído hablar de la actuación?

-Solo excusas para alguien como tu.

-Ya tranquilícense, no conseguirán nada si se siguen molestando entre si, van a asustar a Zhana. –dijo Neji con una sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de ambas chicas por el enfado.

-Vamos he visto peores peleas de hermanos, no por nada tengo uno. –dijo Zhana al ver la cara de las chicas.

-¿Tienes un hermano?, ¿y es guapo? –preguntó la chica peliplateada.

-Ni lo pienses, apenas tienes 16 años ningún hombre se va a acercar a ti al menos que quiera recibir una muerte dolorosa y lenta. –amenazó Neji.

-Eso es, y yo seré quien la ejecute así que cuidado. –dijo Tenten.

-La sobreprotegen demasiado, así nunca va a madurar, deben dejarla cometer sus propios errores. –comentó Zhana al ver como peleaban los chicos.

-Vaya al fin alguien que me entiende, creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas… sip creo que si. –dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-No intentes meter a Zhana en tus meollos ella es una buena chica. –dijo Tenten.

-Vamos, algún día tendré que valerme por mi misma, madre siempre se los ha dicho y ustedes nomás no hacen caso. –dijo ella.

-La verdad ella tiene muchísima razón, mejor que reciba los golpes de la vida ahora que están ustedes para apoyarla que en el futuro cuando tal vez ustedes estén más ocupados en otras cosas. –dijo Zhana recalcando la palabra "cosas" y mirando a ambos chicos significativamente.

-Yeah, así se habla eres de las mías, -dijo la chica alegre y dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a la pelinegra, la cual por cierto se sintió algo incomoda por no estar acostumbrada a ello.

-Bueno como sea, tenemos que irnos, un gusto verte Zhana pero a la próxima no le metas ideas a mi hermana que aun es muy impresionable aun a su edad. –bromeó Tenten ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su hermanita menor.

-Aun así, yo tengo razón. –dijo la chica con una mirada algo divertida en el rostro lo que desconcertó un poco a los chicos. –el mundo no es color de rosa, entre más pronto salga de su burbuja más insignificante será el golpe a la realidad. –dijo neutralmente dándose la vuelta comenzándose a ir.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… Zeta. –grito Dawn para despedirse.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Zeta? –preguntó extrañado Neji.

-¿Su nombre es Zhana no? –dijo la menor como recalcando lo obvio y seguido les saco la lengua a sus dos hermanos y salió corriendo y les gritó. –ahora si, a conocer chicos guapísimos, nos vemos chinos. –y enseguida desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos los cuales solo suspiraron con cansancio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

LA chica caminaba sin preocupaciones por el parque, a decir verdad le estaba comenzando a gustar el hecho de estar en Japón, sin duda había encontrado personalidades muy curiosas en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Poco a poco se fue internando en un lugar apartado, casi cubierto en su totalidad por arbustos y árboles, ella iba aparentemente en su mundo.

-Sabes, si sigues con una guardia tan baja cualquiera podría matarte y eso sería nefasto. –dijo una voz de mujer cerca de la chica.

-Eso no es verdad, como puede apreciar, estamos en un lugar apartado, nadie nos oirá, creo que es más que justo así no tendrá que esconderse, ¿o si? –dijo la chica volteándose y mirando con una enigmática sonrisa a Black Cat.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo, de verdad tienes madera para ser agente. –dijo la chica.

-Olvídelo, no me interesa. –dijo la chica y comenzó a irse.

Pero claro Black Cat de un solo salto se adelanto y se coloco frente a ella lo que le sorprendió un poco a la muchacha pero la única muestra de ello, fue que alzo una ceja levemente.

-¿Qué quiere?, apuesto que habrá miles esperando ser espías mejor déjeme en paz, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosa. –dijo la chica con intención de irse.

-Espera. –la detuvo Black Cat.

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar? –preguntó con misterio y algo de recelo la mujer.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –dijo desafiante. "Oh, espero que no resulte ser una reliquia sino me veré en graves aprietos por tomar algo sin permiso alguno, en que lió me he metido…" pensaba algo angustiada la chica cosa que no se le notaba en lo absoluto ya que no le gusto para nada el tono de esa mujer.

-Es que me pareció no se…

-"Que no diga conocido, o antiguo, o invaluable, o maléfico…"

-Lindo… como para regalárselo a mi hija. –dijo felizmente la mujer.

-Lo siento, fue un regalo no se de donde lo sacaron, pero si se que es único. –dijo la chica.

-Se nota, y muy lindo. –dijo la mujer y lo toco.

A continuación fueron imágenes confusas para la mujer. Un campo de batalla, muchos heridos y sentimientos encontrados, odio, rencor, dolor, y lo más extraño de todo… amor, las imágenes cambiaban rápidamente pero parecía que era varias batallas, todas ellas diferentes, aunque la última fue la que la dejo algo descolocada, fuego, mucho fuego un grito y una explosión, después… nada.

Cuando la castaña dejo la gargantilla, se quedo algo confundida ¿era el pasado o era el futuro lo que había visto?

-¿Se encuentra bien señora? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-Claro que si. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que debido al antifaz pudo apreciar muy bien.

-Bien si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

No eso no estaba bien, debía hacer algo para detenerla sobre todo con esas imágenes algo alarmantes, debía ser lo que estuviera en su poder para reclutar a esa niña.

-Espera… no hay acaso… ¿algo que deseases con todas tus fuerza? –preguntó la mujer como a la azar.

Entonces a la mente de la chica vino la imagen de sus dos amigos chinos, y los momentos que había pasado a su lado.

-Si te unes a nosotros y finalmente te conviertes en una agente al servicio de Dark Ángel, podríamos hacer lo posible para que se haga realidad. –dijo la mujer… Ella sabía a la perfección que eso no estaba bien, pero la verdad esas imágenes eran algo inquietantes.

-¿cualquier cosa? –preguntó lentamente.

-Así es, si necesitas información sobre algo o alguien nosotros lo conseguimos, si deseas algo también.

-De… De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos? –preguntó y pensó que lo más probable es que tuviera que dejar alguna actividad, aunque claro eso no le hacia mucha gracia que se dijera.

-Serán por la noche y no tendrás mucho contacto con los otros, todavía no por lo menos, primero tengo que informarte de ciertas cosas, mañana llegara a tu casa la información necesaria, no te preocupes. –dijo la mujer.

-Bien, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. –se despidió la muchacha y se dispuso a marcharse.

-"Esa mujer no sabe realmente el susto que me dio, pensé que esta gargantilla tenía algo de malo". –pensó la chica mientras acariciaba inconscientemente el contorno del dije.

Llego a su casa, cuando ya llevaba un poco de tiempo oscuro.

-¿En donde estabas? –preguntó una voz algo seca.

-Paseando. –contestó la chica sin detenerse.

-¿A estas hora? –preguntó incrédulo su padre.

-Si, sabes que me gusta la soledad y la noche, nadie te molesta. –contestó la chica un poco molesta por las preguntas de su padre.

-Solo me preocupo por que estés segura, no tienes que molestarte. –dijo el hombre adivinando los pensamientos de su hija.

-Padre, se cuidarme perfectamente, aparte ya no soy ninguna niña, así que no hagas preguntas bobas. –contestó la chica volteándose y encarándose a su padre.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó su padre mirando su cuello.

-Algo que me encontré tirado mientras limpiaba la antigua casa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿es tuyo tottousan? –preguntó "sorprendida" su hija.

-No… En realidad me sorprende tu nunca usas accesorios eso es todo. –contestó neutralmente Yamato.

"Como demonios consiguió la gargantilla, si se llega a enterar de quien era, empezara a hacer preguntas, pero no puedo quitársela se que por derecho le pertenece pero… aun es muy pronto, no debe enterarse de quien era su madre… no aun" –pensó algo angustiado Yamato.

-Ah, bueno que descanses, yo me voy a dormir, suerte que mañana no tengo clases, así que me dedicare a mis negocios, buenas noches padre. –dijo seriamente y haciendo una reverencia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras se preparaba para dormir Yamato pensaba en la clase que había dado, a decir verdad aun le parecía algo extraño estar frente a un grupo, el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, por algo casi nunca iba a la nueva base de Dark Ángel pero Sean le había puesto un ultimátum cuando se entero que trabajaría en Japón… Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez Sean hubiera sido el causante de que lo transfirieran precisamente a Japón.

-En serio, no me gusta para nada estar frente a un grupo. –declaro el hombre al recordar esa escena.

**FLASH BACK**

_Todo parecía ir bien, los chicos entregaron sin ninguna clase de problemas sus reportes, lo que si había ido mal es cuando les comenzó a preguntar a los chicos sobre ellos, ya que las opiniones eran muy variadas sobre todo por que una recluta se le ocurrió hacer uno de "verdad" y otro pero sobre una leyenda que circulaba en las instalaciones. Sobre el "guerrero legendario"_

_-¿Y quien es el guerrero legendario? –preguntó White Wolf algo confuso, esa no se la sabía._

_-¿No lo sabe sensei? –preguntó incrédulo un muchacho como pensando que White Wolf les estaba tomando el pelo._

_-Pues no, haber por que no me la platican ¿Quién se la sabe mejor?_

_Varias manos alzaron la mano y le dio la palabra a uno de los chicos que se miraban más atentos a la clase._

_-Bueno señor vera… Se dice que hace años existía un agente o espía como se le desee llamar, que era infinitamente poderoso, todos le respetaban, pero hoy en día nadie sabe como era, o su alias, se dice que podía controlar el fuego y la tierra, que era sumamente justo y que muy estricto, así como fuerte aparte de una agilidad asombrosa así como unos reflejos mejor que los de un gato pero eso no es todo, se dice que en inteligencia superaba incluso a nuestro líder el jefe de Dark Ángel… señor, pero la verdad me sorprende que no la conozca ya que se dice que incluso ese guerrero legendario fue quien entreno a los miembros del grupo Silver y hasta ahora nadie nos había desmentido. –dijo el muchacho._

_-Eso es verdad yo le pregunte a mi padre y a mi madre y ellos no me negaron pero tampoco me confiaron de su existencia. –dijo el hijo de White Ángel y Black Cat._

_-Y es por eso que muchos de nosotros entrenamos duro ya que deseamos ser tan poderoso como el guerrero legendario. –dijo una muchachita._

_-No digas tonterías, una mujer nunca podrá llegar siquiera a los talones del guerrero legendario, cuando aprenderán que las mujeres no nacieron para pelear, este es trabajo de hombres. –dijo un chico y si el responsable de ese comentario fue Ronald Wesley, todo un machito por culpa de su madre._

_-Mira comadreja, las mujeres podemos ser tan buenas como los hombres en el campo de batalla, e incluso mejor. –dijo una muchacha levantándose de su asiento enfadada y era nada más y nada menos una pelirroja que White Wolf reconoció como Ritsuko la hija de Rika y Ryo._

_-En sueños los hombres siempre seremos dominantes en estos casos. –dijo el y hubo varios muchachos que lo apoyaron._

_-Anda ven y te demuestro que puedo derrotarte o que ¿acaso tienes miedo de que una mujer te de una buena tunda? –dijo la chica ácidamente y fue apoyada por varias mujeres._

_Y entre uno y otro los chicos se estaban comenzando a dar con todo pero con palabras, pero poco les faltaba para llegar a los golpes._

_-Sensei ¿no los va a detener? –preguntó Yoko el hijo de White Ángel y Black Cat._

_White Wolf no atendía estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento ¿un guerrero legendario?, pero eso no era todo capaz de controlar fuego y tierra, muy ágil y fuerte, excelente estratega y que entreno a los miembros del equipo Silver. Si solo que les falto decir que era sumamente hermosa, noble e increíble mujer, así era la única persona en el mundo que reunía esos requisitos era su cielo pero… ¿como rayos se filtro ese tipo de información? tendría que hablar con Sean y pronto._

_-Sensei._

_-Lo siento chico… AHORA DETENGANSE TODOS ES SUFICIENTE. –al instante todos se sentaron. –con esto solo demuestran que no pueden ser como el guerrero legendario por que déjenme decirles que si existió pero algo que lo definía de los demás era que era muy calmado y que solo atacaba así cuando era un enemigo de verdad, no quien se supone que sea un aliado y eso les falta mejorar a ustedes, creo que les diré a los Silver que aumente sus ejercicios de meditación a ambas partes… AHORA SALGAN Y NO QUIERO MÁS PELEAS ENTENDIDO DEBO HACER ALGO IMPORTANTE._

_Después de eso todos tanto chicos como chicas salieron como alma que lleva el diablo ya que en ese momento comprendieron por que White Wolf era tan temido en la organización, cuando se enojaba se podía sentir su aura y no era nada agradable incluso un inexperto podía sentirla aparte de que esa cara según las muchachas angelical se convertía en una con expresión demoníaca._

**END FLASH BACK**

-Y cuando le pregunte a Sean sobre eso lo único que me respondió es que como necesitaba un móvil para que entrenaran los nuevos reclutas, no pensó nada mejor que la pura verdad aunque claro escondiendo ciertas cosas ya que según el hombre no soportaba las mentiras y no deseaba mentirles a los muchachos que iban con ellos. –la verdad Yamato se encontraba cada vez menos cercano a Dark y eso era por que ahora le preocupaban sus hijos y en como lo más probable es que se convirtieran en espías por el simple hecho de los conocimientos que poseían aun sin saber de quienes eran hijos, no quería imaginar como sería cuando descubriesen que eran sus hijos.

La verdad eso lo aterraba por que conociendo a sus hijos, probablemente Haru estaría encantado como si su sueño se hubiera convertido en realidad por fin, pero estaba seguro que su hija Zhana no estaría tan contenta y le reclamaría el hecho de que no les hubiera dicho nada durante toda su vida y que le hubiera mentido de esa manera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando su padre y se hubo retirado a atender uno de sus tantos negocios una chica se encontraba en su habitación terminando de ponerse su ropa habitual, nada que dejara ver el contorno de su cuerpo, a decir verdad nunca le había gustado que la vieran por lo que siempre compraba ropa holgada.

-Vaya, solo espero que dejen pronto la información. –dijo para si misma la chica mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta. "También he decidido que no importa el costo seré la mejor, cuanto antes cumpla mis sueños mejor, no quiero tener que ver con esos chiquillos tanto tiempo"

Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados de la nada un fuerte resplandor invadió su habitación y ella de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, cuando la luz disminuyo pudo observar a un hombre con un paquete.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-Soy Black Eagle, como necesitábamos el mayor sigilo vine a entregarte en persona los documentos para que entiendas como funciona la organización. –dijo Black Eagle.

-Claro y como la luz no fue intensa no creo que se hayan dado cuenta. –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿luz? –preguntó algo confuso el hombre.

-Si, una luz muy intensa apareció antes de que tú te mostraras ¿por que crees que me puse a la defensiva? –preguntó sarcásticamente la chica.

El hombre se quedo un poco sorprendido pero a la vez complacido, casi nadie podía ver la luz que anunciaba su llegada cuando usaba ese poder, lo que solo podía significar una sola cosa. Esa chica realmente era valiosa.

-Pues averiguare que paso, mientras tanto estudia todo el manual es primordial, yo tengo que irme ten. –dijo el hombre mientras dejaba un gran libro el cama de la chica.

-Vaya libro tan chiquito. –dijo la chica y Black Eagle no pudo detectar si era sarcasmo o decepción… Esa chica si que era extraña.

Cuando el hombre se marcho la chica de inmediato saltó a su cama y abrió el pesado volumen.

-Vaya, no esta tan grande, -comentó la chica. (N/a: para que se hagan una idea es como el quinto libro de Harry Potter solo en lo grueso por que las dimensiones son como la de un libro normal)

entonces se dispuso a leerlo, primero venía la historia de cómo fue creada Dark Ángel, claro que esa se la sabía, pero venía más, ese libro era más como un diario pero escrito por varias personas, ya que a veces estaba escrito en primera persona, después en tercera y luego neutro, a decir verdad, bien podría ser una buena novela.

Lo siguiente fue como estaba conformada Dark Ángel, es decir los diferentes niveles que había, un espía empezaba como un novato, después ascendía a campeón, el tercer nivel era el perfeccionado y por ultimo el mega en esos momentos solo los miembros del equipo Silver eran mega, aunque las siguientes palabras estaban mal bueno… no eran entendibles a simple vista, y ella supuso que era un anagrama por lo que decidió cambiarlas a ver si resultaba algo, le llevo algo de tiempo pero finalmente pudo, resultaba que había otro nivel más era conocido como nivel sagrado o cero, a decir verdad, eso la emociono y fijo su meta. SE IBA A CONVERTIR EN UNA AGENTE DE NIVEL CERO. Costara lo que costara.

Lo que seguía era que antes de todo se debía escoger un alias y decidir la forma en como ocultaría su rostro y el color de esta misma, después de todo la identidad lo era todo para el espía sino lo más seguro es que estuviera condenado a morir tarde o temprano, aunque claro el alias no se daba a conocer hasta que el espía estuviera en el nivel de campeón, ya que muchos no duraban por lo exhaustivo del entrenamiento y las diversas misiones que les daban.

La siguiente parte del libro eran las reglas, a decir verdad fue lo que le puso más atención ya que la primera era _"nunca confíes en la primera persona agradable que encuentres"_

A decir verdad lo único que no le gusto fue el hecho de que se tenía que trabajar en grupos, al parecer fue una regla más reciente ya que en la historia de Dark se mostraba como antes se podía trabajar en solitario pero de unos años para acá no se podía hacer ya.

Se dio cuenta que las reglas estaban todas en desorden, supuso para que de verdad los reclutas las leyeran y no solo el principio donde se suponía que estaban todas las importantes.

Lo que si le extraño fue el hecho de que ese libro parecía haber sido terminado a mano, ya que algunas reglas tenían anotaciones, al menos que no fuera una versión muy común y que en realidad fuera de uno de los agentes, o mejor dicho de una de ellas.

A decir verdad, el grosor solo era para asustar a los nuevos reclutas ya que también venían imágenes de antiguos espías que murieron en acción, así como todos sus datos y de la misión en que murieron, también encontró una anotación en esas imágenes _"Aprende de sus fallas sino te condenaras a cometer los mismos errores" _ Más adelante se encontraban los distintos poderes que hasta ahora habían tenido los distintos agentes y le asombro al ver que encerrados se encontraban los poderes del fuego y la tierra. Observo que unos eran muy útiles y otros solo para distracciones.

En las siguientes páginas encontró como los espías entrenaban no solo sus poderes, sino también sus habilidades para tener lo que ellos llamaban tapaderas, que eran su vida como normales, un espía podía revelarle a otro si lo deseaba su verdadera identidad ya que en todo momento se llevaba el antifaz o mascara como previamente lo hubiera decidido el guerrero, así como era llamado solo por su alias.

Se dio cuenta que de verdad los había de las más diversas clases, así como unos eran muy poderosos otros se hacían pasar por uno vagabundos para que no los tomaran en cuenta, en verdad fascinante.

Al final del libro, bueno casi al final encontró una hoja al parecer doble.

La verdad lo que seguía fue lo que la dejo helada.

"_Si no matas a tu oponente ten por seguro que este no dudara en matarte, en todo momento tu vida pende de un hilo es por eso que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara no debes pensar con el corazón sino con el cerebro aunque claro también puedes llegar a combinar estos dos elementos pero solo los más capacitados pueden lograrlo a la perfección."_

Y las siguientes palabras que encontró fueron algo extrañas.

_Se dice que la fuerza, es solo física, algo que se aprende siendo agente es que la fuerza no solo es física y que solo sobrevive el más fuerte, eso es cierto pero no importa si se tiene músculos sino se tiene un corazón igual de fuerte, eso lo aprendí de la manera más cruel que se pueda imaginar después de todo ¿que no se aprende cuando ves a uno de los seres que adoras morir de la manera más cruel? Y sabiendo que no estabas ahí para impedirlo y que pudiste hacerlo. _

Esos eran dos tipos de letra, vaya con que si tenía razón, ese libro fue terminado por varias personas, ese libro era en si único, la verdad ese tipo de pensamientos en si tenían mucho de verdad, pero el primero no le gustaba del todo… Era muy crudo incluso para ella.

Al final del libro, en la pasta interior del final encontró unas letras muy leves casi imposible de distinguir, era una sencilla frase "_propiedad de B.P."_ Aunque eso no era todo, ya que esas letras estaban en la parte superior, y en la parte inferior ya marcadas claramente se encontraba la misma frase solo que las iniciales eran _W.W._

Ella de inmediato supo a quien pertenecían, _White Wolf_ pero… ¿Por qué ese espía tenía un libro que anteriormente le perteneció a alguien más? Ya que lo raro es que al menos que alguien fuera muy observador se daría cuenta, ya que las letras parecían haber sido hechas lo más discretamente posible. Después de todo ella era observadora, debería serlo si era buena en los negocios, siempre tenía que hallar fallas en contratos, materiales e incluso en sus pinturas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la base central de Dark Ángel. Momentos después de dejar el libro.

Black Eagle acababa de regresar de dejar el libro aunque no estaba seguro ¿Por qué Sean quiso que a la chica le dieran el antiguo manual que uso White Wolf?, ese libro se miraba algo gastado y no sabía como podía reaccionar Ishida ante la noticia.

-¿Ya lo hiciste Black Eagle?

-Si señor, pero… ¿Por qué precisamente el libro de White Wolf? –preguntó el hombre sin poder contenerse.

-Por que ese libro le ayudara más que ningún otro a la chica. –dijo simplemente el hombre con una voz misteriosa mientras se iba de ahí. "Después de todo ese libro fue hecho en primer lugar por su madre, continuado por mi, y terminado por su padre, aparte de que tiene anotaciones de sus padres que ningún otro libro tiene, lo cual le será de gran ayuda en este largo camino que acaba de iniciar."

Esas palabras dejaron intrigado a Black Eagle, pero decidió ir a reunirse con los otros, después de todo Black Cat de segura estaría ansiosa por ver como reacciono su nueva pupila.

-¿Y bien por que esa cara? –preguntó su esposa White Butterfly.

-Pues por que no tiene otra, digo no será un galán pero que más le queda. –dijo Black Fox retándolo claramente.

-Será mejor que cierres tu boca primita, sino no te aseguro un buen futuro. –dijo Black Eagle.

-Ya dejen de pelear, parecen unos crios, ¿Qué tal te fue con la chica? –preguntó Black Cat.

-Tienes razón esa chica tiene algo especial, aunque es algo raro ya que según el informe de White Wolf nadie de su familia a tenido antes poderes. –dijo confundido Black Eagle.

-Eso si es raro, aunque puede ser que el gen vino de efecto retardado… -propuso White Dinosaur.

-O tal vez el gen apenas se desarrollo en su generación por lo que es probable que si tiene hermanos también tengan el mismo poder que ella o del mismo tipo. –dijo White Ángel.

-¿están seguros que esa chica tiene poderes? –preguntó escéptica White Butterfly.

-Por supuesto, el hecho de tener esa agilidad no es normal. –dijo algo exasperada Black Cat.

-Bien pero no te pongas así. –dijo molesta White Butterfly.

-Algo más… Sean me pidió que le diera el manual de White Wolf a la chica. –dijo Black Eagle.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Si, dijo que le seria de gran utilidad.

-Primero hay que probarla, veremos si no será de utilidad. –dijo White Butterfly.

-Ya estoy harta, si quieres tu pruébala, pero te recuerdo que es MI alumna. –dijo Black Cat mientras se iba de la estancia.

-Últimamente todas las pláticas de ustedes terminan así. –dijo Black Fox.

-Es que no confió en el juicio de Black Cat, suele ser muy blanda, si por ella fuera aceptaríamos a todos lo que no lo pidieran. –dijo White Butterfly con un claro mohín de disgusto.

-Su juicio es totalmente aceptable, recuerda quien fue la que la entrenó en este lugar, White Butterfly, así que no te des las de la muy, muy. –dijo enfurecida Black Fox y también salió de ese lugar.

Claro que la otra tampoco se quedó, también se fue enfadada.

-¿Que les pasa a las mujeres hoy en día? -preguntó Black Eagle.

-Esto pasó desde que a mi prima se le ocurrió decir que los antiguos White estaban más capacitados para las misiones sobre investigación de magia antigua, que los antiguos Black, y todo por que mi hermano fue el que los entrenó en persona a todos los miembros. –dijo White Ángel.

-Pues creo que Black Cat, tiene razón al enfurecerse así, después de todo, no fue muy cortés de mi esposa decir algo así, sabiendo que Black Cat es muy orgullosa. –dijo Black Eagle.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya hablar con ella, antes de que se le ocurra tomar represalias en contra de mi prima. –dijo White Ángel saliendo de ahí.

-Creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo con nuestras respectivas esposas. –dijo White Dinosaur.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, cuatro muchachos se encontraban platicando muy animadamente sobre el concierto que iban a presenciar en la noche.

-Vaya esto va a ser genial, no puedo esperar. –dijo Yoko.

-Muestro amigo parece un chiquillo solo con escuchar algo de Nova Hopkins, todo rastro de su madurez característica desaparece con solo un nombre, que mal. –se lamento Taisuke.

-Vamos, solo esta enamorado es algo pasajero, al menos claro que la conociera y se hicieran amigos, entonces si escarpia enamorado de ella. –dijo Ikku.

-Pues espero que eso no pase, conseguí los pases tras bastidores. –dijo Haru.

-Hay, Haru eres mi mejor amigo. –dijo salido de la nada Yoko mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-Ok, pero hazme un favor Yoko. –dijo Haru algo nervioso.

-El que tú desees.

-¿Podrías… soltar mis manos? –dijo apenado el chico.

A eso los otros dos chicos se desternillaban de risa.

-Lo siento Haru, creo que me emocione de más, la verdad como desearía conocer ya a Nova Hopkins. –dijo Yoko.

-¿Van a ir al concierto de Nova Hopkins? –preguntó una voz delicada.

-Claro que si, -respondió Taisuke. –incluso vamos a conocerla en persona. –se mofo sin alzar la mirada de los pases.

-Vaya, veo que ustedes fueron de los afortunados, ¿Quién fue el que los consiguió? –preguntó la chica.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. –dijo molestó Taisuke.

-Oye, deja a mi hermana al menos que quieras que te parta la cara. –dijo un chico agresivamente.

Entonces los cuatro chicos se voltearon y miraron a un chico con cara de malas pulgas de pelo color castaño largo y ojos de color blanquecino, a su lado iba una muchacha castaña de ojos cafés, entre ellos iba una chica algo más bajita que todos los presentes de pelo plateado corto ondulado con mechones de color fucsia y ojos color azul claro.

-Vamos amigo solo estaba bromeando. –dijo Taisuke tratando de salir de la situación.

Entonces la castaña comenzó a amenazar y los otros a intentar disculparse, ante la divertida mirada de la chica, pero Haru noto una mirada muy penetrante hacia su persona e intento no tomarle demasiada importancia pero alzó la vista y noto al castaño mirándolo y el pobre solo se sonrojo mucho pero no es que le gustara el muchacho sino que la mirada con que lo miraba… parecía desnudar todos sus sueños y aspiraciones, como si el viera más allá del cuerpo, como si mirara el alma.

-Vamos Tenten, estos chicos no harán nada a Dawn. –dijo suavemente el castaño.

-Le contestaron de mala manera, eso para mi amerita un castigo Neji. –dijo Tenten.

Y los otros tres chicos habían empezado a decir sus oraciones cuando el castaño volvió a hablar.

-Si no se han dado cuenta ambos, este chico. –y a continuación apuntó a Haru. –es hermano de Zeta, dejemos que se vayan.

-¿Eres el hermano de Zeta? –preguntó emocionada la chica y velozmente se planto frente a el. –es verdad lo diferente es el color de ojos y la mirada, vaya, son muy parecidos, dile a zeta que venga al concierto yo le invito la entrada.

-A… mi hermana… no le gustan estas cosas. –dijo algo cohibido Haru, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de escudriño de la que era presa por parte de sus amigos y del pelilavanda.

-Vamos, solo dile que Tenten, Neji y Dawn la invitaron, aceptara, de ahí nos iremos a comer algo delicioso, anda di que si, di que la convencerás. –dijo la chica con una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Haré lo posible.

-Genial, Neji, Tenten, ahora si estaremos completos, seremos un cuarteto, espero que mamá no se moleste aunque no lo creo. –dijo algo pensativa la chica.

-Bien sabes que a mamá no le molesta, pero si habrá a alguien que si. –dijo la castaña mirando al ojiblanco.

-Para nada, esa chica me cae bien, no es como las otras. –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca el castaño.

-Bien, así nos pondremos de acuerdo en el plan zorro-pichón. –dijo Tenten.

-¿Te refieres que al fin encontraste la conexión? –preguntó alegre la chica.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces yo me apuntó, por cierto ¿Cuánto durara el concierto? –preguntó la chica.

-Según como lo planearon será de unas dos horas, después como media hora de firmar, y no se cuanto tiempo de tras bastidores. –dijo Neji.

-Será muy tardado, creo que si, será lo mejor. –dijo la chica y se volteó hacia Haru.

-Ten, dáselo a tu hermana, es un pase VIP, pero se lo das eh. –dijo la chica mientras se iba.

-Ah, y por favor dile que después del concierto afinaremos el plan zorro-pichón. –gritó el pelirrojo.

Después de que se el trío se marchó, los cuatro muchachos seguían sorprendidos.

-Por Kami, ¿en donde conoce tu hermana a personas así? –preguntó Taisuke.

-Por lo que veo, la chica y el castaño como que sabían de negocios, digo por lo que dijeron. –dijo Yoko.

-Entonces deben ser empresarios. –dijo con naturalidad Taisuke.

-Vaya que brillante ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido. –dijo sarcásticamente Ikku.

-No, son de la clase de pintura, mi hermana los menciono ayer. –dijo el chico recordando.

-Vaya, pues parecen extraños, la verdad ese chico parecía todo un matón. –dijo Taisuke.

-Pero no creo que los otros dos lo hubieran dejado que te golpeara. –dijo Ikku.

-Esa chica, si que es rara ¿Qué te dio para tu hermana? -Preguntó Yoko.

Y los cuatro se inclinaron para ver la tarjetita que decía _"Pase VIP para el concierto de Nova Hopkins, así como para un pase tras bambalinas, si se desea durante todo el concierto se puede estar tras bambalinas, acceso a todos los lugares dentro del estadio"_

-Increíble, tú hermana si que tiene suerte y ni siquiera es fan de Nova Hopkins. –lloró Yoko mientras se colocaba en el suelo sumamente triste mientras los otros lo miraban con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, debo entregarle esto a mi hermana, después veremos como nos vamos, adiós chicos nos vemos en la noche. –dijo Haru.

-Espera Haru, ¿tu padre puede llevarnos? –preguntó Taisuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que nuestros padres tienen mucho trabajo y no pueden, y no quieren dejarnos ir solos, así que les dijimos que tu padre nos llevaría. –dijo algo culpable Ikku.

-Claro no creo que haya ningún problema.

Aunque claro que si lo hubo, ya que lo que no podían decir los chicos era que sus padres tenían una reunión para ver los nuevos acontecimientos de sus adversarios y pues…

-Lo siento Haru, debo ir a la oficina hoy en la noche, y me refiero a la de la disquera, estoy haciendo unos arreglos y deben llevarse a cabo bajo la más extrema vigilancia, lo que quiere decir que solo yo puedo hacerlo. –se disculpo su padre, para desilusión de los chicos.

-Yo puedo llevarlos Tottousan. –dijo una delicada voz.

-¿Hija? –preguntó confuso el hombre.

-Claro, puedo llevarlos y luego recogerlos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –dijo la chica.

-Pues mejor te consigo un boleto, para que no vayas nada más a dejarlos. –dijo el hombre agarrando el comunicador.

-No es necesario Tottousan, ten me lo dio una chica me dijo que te lo entregara. –dijo el chico.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó desconfiada la chica.

-Un pase VIP para el concierto. –respondió su hermano.

-¿Y eso que me compraste algo? –preguntó escéptica la chica.

-Ya te lo dije me lo dio una chica, su nombre creo que era…

-Dawn, venía acompañada de dos muchachos, uno de ellos reconoció a Haru como tu hermano y se lo dio. –dijo Yoko.

-Ya… Debieron ser Tenten y Neji, bien, si ellos te lo dieron voy a ir. –dijo la chica sin ninguna emoción.

-Oye ¿estas bien de la cabeza?, tienes un pase VIP, puedes estar todo el concierto tras bambalinas, cerca de Nova Hopkins y no te emociona. –dijo confundido Yoko.

-Bueno, las letras son buenas, pero realmente no se por que Dawn desearía que fuera, sabe como soy. –dijo la chica.

-Ellos mencionaron algo del plan Zorro-pichón. –dijo Ikku. -¿Te suena conocido?

Ante esto la chica por primera vez ante ellos mostró una emoción, la de felicidad.

-Vaya, será más pronto de lo que creí Tenten si que sabe hacer las cosas rápido, y por lo que veo Dawn estará dentro, solo habrá que convencer a Neji. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

Ante esa expresión todos los presentes no pudieron sino pensar una sola cosa _"Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe"_

-Pero hermana, recuerda que debes ir acorde con el ambiente. –dijo Haru.

-Lo se. –contestó esta yendo a su habitación.

-Bien entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato, adió Haru. –se despidieron los tres chicos.


	4. No todo es color de rosa

_**HIJOS DE LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO SILVER: (N/A: ACLARO QUE PONDRE EN NEGRITAS LOS QUE MÁS VAYAN A SALIR, ES DECIR LOS PRIMOGENITOS PARA QUE SE VAYA FAMILIARIZANDO.)**_

Kenta y Hero-cazu (R2 y D2). –HIROJI 17 AÑOS

_J.P. Y TAKUYA_(X-007 y X-006)_**. –**_TOHAKU 17 AÑOS

Tai y Davis. (C-006 y C-007). –**TAISUKE 17 AÑOS**

Koichi y Joe (M-008 y X-008). –**YUSUKE 17 AÑOS**

Takato y Juri (M-009 y Shapire). –TESUYA 17 AÑOS;NOBU 14 AÑOS

Suzie y Tommy. (M-005 y Topaz). –HISAKI Y MAMORU 17 AÑOS

Cody (Delta). –SHOKO Y TAKAO DE 13 AÑOS

Ken y Yolei (Omega y Gamma). **–Ikku 17 años**, Kouga 14 años, Osamu 12 años.

¿Izzi y Mimi? (Alfa y Emerald). -**Ronald 19 años**

Izzi. –Yuriko 13 años

Henry Wong (X-005). –Kazuma 16 años, Hyotaro 14, Michiko y Naoko 13 años

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Kouji y Zoe (Black Eagle y White Butterfly)**

**Kimiko y Kojiro 17 años. **Kumiko 15 años, Kazuo 13 años, Koe 12 años.

**Rika y Ryo (Black Fox y White Dinosaur)**

**Ritsuko 17 años, **Ryoko 15 años, Ryutaro y Ryoma 13 años, Rin 7 años.

**Hikari y Takeru (Black Cat y White Ángel)**

**Yoko 17 años, **Soun y Takara 16 años, Ai 13 años.

**¿Y CREO QUE NO HACE FALTA PONER A LOS OTROS VERDAD? CREO QUE NADA MÁS FALTARIA VER SI SE FAMILIARIZAN CON LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SINO TAMBIEN PONERLOS EN UN PRINCIPIO, BUENO ESO DEPENDERA DE SU IMPORTANCIA PARA LA HISTORIA.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. -4**_

_**No todo es color de rosa**_

_-Vaya, será más pronto de lo que creí Tenten si que sabe hacer las cosas rápido, y por lo que veo Dawn estará dentro, solo habrá que convencer a Neji. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica._

_Ante esa expresión todos los presentes no pudieron sino pensar una sola cosa "Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe"_

_-Pero hermana, recuerda que debes ir acorde con el ambiente. –dijo Haru._

_-Lo se. –contestó esta yendo a su habitación._

_-Bien entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato, adió Haru. –se despidieron los tres chicos._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de un rato, los tres chicos regresaron de nuevo a la casa de Haru, a decir verdad Yoko todavía estaba algo extrañado por la reacción de sus padres, pero no había dicho nada a sus amigos.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Entonces ¿Quién los va a llevar siempre? –preguntó Takeru Ishida._

_-Le dije a mamá que nos llevara la hermana de Haru. –dijo Yoko algo exasperado._

_-¿Y cual es su nombre? –preguntó de nuevo su padre._

_-Papá, nunca eres tan sobre protector ¿Qué te sucede?... de acuerdo su nombre es Zhana. –respondió su hijo._

_-Déjalo ya Takeru, el estará bien, después de todo solo es un concierto y nosotros debemos ir a la junta, y por la cara de Sean no nos gustara nada. –dijo Hikari Ishida apareciendo en la estancia._

_-Me tranquilizo con saber el nombre de la chica y ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_-Papa. –dijo el chico._

_-Takeru. –le reclamo su esposa._

_-Era broma, vaya los dos si que son de cuidado. –dijo sonriente su padre_

_-Papá, la verdad no tienes de que preocuparte, esa chica sigue las reglas a rajatabla, y tiene mano dura, por lo que no creo que tengamos algún problema, aparte se va a ver al final del concierto con unos amigos a ver lo de un plan, seguramente negocios. –dijo el chico._

_-¿Negocios? Pero… ¿no es muy joven para tenerlos? –preguntó algo confuso Takeru._

_-Tal vez, pero su padre se los ha heredado._

_-Vamos amor, yo recuerdo muy bien a una conocida que tuvo sus negocios desde la más temprana edad. –dijo Hikari riendo mientras recordaba a esa "conocida"._

_-Ah, es cierto, la verdad que soy tonto como pude olvidar eso ahora. –rió Takeru._

_-¿Y quien es esa conocida mamá? –preguntó Yoko._

_Ante esto los dos adultos se volvieron serios, habían olvidado que su hijo se encontraba ahí, después de todo era muy peligroso que hablaran de cosas así._

_-Alguien que fue mi maestra en la infancia, ¿sabes? Fue ella la que me enseño a bailar. –dijo Hikari con una preciosa sonrisa._

_-¿En serio?, me gustaría conocerla y creo que también a Ai, bien sabes que desea ser tan buena como tu en el baile. –dijo Yoko._

_-Bueno, no la he visto desde que me convertí en maestra de Dark, hijo y no se donde pueda estar, ella nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. –dijo Hikari._

_-Pues ni modo, cielos ya es tarde debo irme, no creo que a la hermana de Haru le haga mucha gracia que llegue tarde, adiós papá, mamá. –se despidió el chico saliendo pero aun así pudo escuchar la frase dicha por su padre._

_-Estuvo muy cerca. –dijo aliviado._

_-Lo se._

**END FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué es lo que quisieron decir con eso? –se preguntó el chico mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Al fin llegaste, bueno mi hermana aun no sale. –dijo Haru.

-¿Y eso?, no creí que fuera de las que se tardaran. –dijo sorprendido Yoko.

-Y no lo es, pero uno de los trabajadores quiso hacer una estafa, ella solo esperaba su movida para que pudiera encerrarlo y ahora están en el despacho de papá presentando las pruebas ya que ella no piensa ir al juicio ahora mismo. –explicó el chico.

En ese momento se escucho como se habría la puerta y salían varias personas.

-Por favor déjeme explicarle todo, no me meta a la cárcel no me entregue con los de Justicia. –imploró un hombre.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de siquiera pretender, que podrías hacer una estafa de ese tamaño, sobre todo a mi empresa, no olvides que nosotros los Takaishi somos extremadamente diestros en este campo. –dijo fríamente la chica sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

Los hombres se llevaron al otro esposado y se marcharon.

-Lo siento por todo esto ¿ya están todos para irnos? –preguntó la chica.

-Si, podemos irnos.

-Hija, ten. –dijo su padre.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó extrañada.

En su mano se encontraba un dije con el contorno de la cara de un lobo pero lo extraño de esta es que era de color azul.

-Eso es el dije que use desde pequeño cuando inicie en los negocios, creo que es hora de que tu lo tengas, siempre me dio buena suerte y se que lo hará también para ti. –dijo su padre.

Ella se encontraba sin palabras ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, ese era el logotipo de la compañía principal de su padre.

-Gracias, padre, lo cuidare mucho. –agradeció ella con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Lo se.

-Vamos, debemos irnos o sino no encontraremos estacionamiento. –urgió Taisuke.

Los chicos salieron al garaje de los Takaishi y fue grande su sorpresa al ver el auto del padre de ellos un Porshe Boxter S de color plata, el de Haru un Ferrari Testarossa en color vino y el de la chica el cual estaba tapado pero ella de inmediato quito la manta.

Los chicos vieron con sorpresa un BMW Z8 en color negro con tonos morados en diferentes partes del auto, (N/A: imagínense a los autos sin llantas, todos lisos de abajo, y un poco más alargados como para más personas)

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿no creían que yo podía tener buen gusto en autos? –preguntó algo escéptica la chica.

-Bueno no es común que una chica tenga esos gustos, la mayoría prefiere la ropa. –dijo Taisuke.

-Muy extraño a decir verdad. –comentó Ikku a la chica.

-Así soy yo. –dijo la chica.

-Hermana ¿Por qué tras puesta esa gabardina? –comentó Haru después de que se hubieran subido al carro y estaban de camino al estadio.

-Por el frió, aparte no me gusta que me volteen a ver y lo sabes, pero eso no significa que no tenga buen gusto en la ropa también, hermano. –contestó la chica.

-Eso es cierto, vaya el estadio es muy grande. –comentó el chico.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes entraran por la puerta principal, yo debo entrar por un lado en la tarjeta venía la nota de Dawn me estarán esperando ahí los tres, nos vemos. –dijo la chica saliendo del carro.

-Espera, debo ver que llegues bien. –dijo su hermano por lo que los tres tuvieron que seguirlos.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrías Zeta. –comentó la chica la cual vestía muy bien, una falda de mezclilla azul, algo corta con unas medias del color de su piel, botas largas y picudas de color negro junto con un top de color negro también.

-En serio, estos dos ya se estaban empezando a comer las uñas de la desesperación. –se rió Neji.

-Vamos, es que surgió un pequeño problema, bueno Haru, me hablas cuando salgas. –dijo Zhana.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? no creo que a mi madre le importe en demasía. –dijo Dawn.

-Es cierto, vengan, así no habrá problema a la salida, si están con nosotros no habrá problema alguno. –dijo Tenten.

Los cuatro muchachos se encontraban muy contentos, la verdad que suerte la que les había tocado al ver a esos chicos, ahora no solo estaban en el concierto sino también tras bastidores… durante todo el concierto.

-Disculpa ¿tu madre es la dueña del estadio? –pregunto Ikku.

-La verdad si, ella es dueña de este estadio, tiene muchos negocios en todo el mundo. –contestó Neji.

-Igual que mi padre. –comentó Haru.

-Nuestros padres viajan mucho son inventores. –dijo Taisuke señalando a Ikku y el mismo.

-¿Son hermanos? –preguntó Dawn.

-Para nada, pero nuestros padres trabajan juntos. –explicó Ikku.

-Ya veo, bien ya llegamos, vaya si que esta lleno y el cupo fue completo. –dijo alegre Tenten.

-Vamos el concierto esta a punto de empezar. –dijo Neji.

-Vaya, ya están aquí, su madre los esta buscando. –dijo un técnico.

Todo el grupo se dirigió hacia donde el técnico señalo y vieron a una mujer de cabello plateado hablando con un hombre de cabello café, ambos se miraban muy serios.

-Mamá. –dijo emocionada la chica corriendo hacia la mujer.

-Hola Dawn, vaya que energía ¿en donde estaban? –preguntó la mujer.

-Fuimos por Zeta mamá, y de ahí nos trajimos a su hermano y unos amigos de él. –dijo Dawn.

-Tu siempre tan confiada, no debes serlo. –le regaño el hombre.

-Pero es que, se ven buenas personas. –dijo la chica con un pequeño puchero y a la vez colgándose por el cuello del hombre.

-Hermana, deja ya de molestar. –dijo Neji.

-Sensei. –dijeron con sorpresa y a coro los cinco chicos.

-Vaya, hola Zeta me alegra que hayas conocido al trío de locos. –dijo el hombre. (N/A: recuerden que esta usando otra apariencia pero en esencia es el mismo bishonen hermano de Inuyasha, más adelante se verá por que usa otra apariencia).

-¿trío de locos?

-Si, estos tres, deberías ver la cantidad de travesuras que han hecho, aunque claro que su madre los ha sabido enderezar. –dijo el hombre abrazando cariñosamente a la chica es decir Dawn la cual tenía una mirada divertida en sus ojos azules y el hombre mientras tanto se encontraba volteando a ver a la mujer con un brillo especial en sus ojos de color azul claro.

-Sesshomaru-sensei, no creí que lo veríamos por aquí. –dijo Taisuke.

-¿Y perderme el concierto de una de las personas más especiales para mi?, ni que estuviera loco. –dijo el hombre.

Y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta ya sea por que les funciono finalmente la única neurona que tenían, o salieron de la estupefacción que les hizo el ver a su maestro ahí, esa mujer de pelo plateado y corto era Nova Hopkins.

-Vaya, parece que se quedaron sin habla. –dijo la mujer.

**(N/A: aclaro que cuando digo cabello plateado no es plateado, plateado, sino que es casi blanco, bueno como el de Sesshomaru en la serie, así de ese color, muy bien, aclarado ese punto sigamos con la historia)**

-Es que estaban muy emocionados de conocerla, por eso están sin habla, no se preocupe, pronto recuperaran el habla, aunque el cerebro quien sabe. –dijo Zhana.

-Vaya, veo que tienes ingenio, justo como Sess, lo dijo. –comentó Nova con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero que no te moleste Zeta, pero les comente que había conocido a una estudiante muy particular, que tiene visión. –dijo Sesshomaru.

-No importa señor, aunque me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo. –dijo la chica.

-Bien, deséenme suerte va a empezar mi primer concierto en Japón, y dicen que es un público exigente. –dijo Nova y salió al escenario.

-Lo hará, bien, siempre lo hace. –dijo Sesshomaru.

-Es cierto, mi madre siempre hace bien sus conciertos. –comentó Neji.

-Vaya ni por aquí se me paso que pudieran ser hijos de Nova Hopkins. –dijo Taisuke.

-Claro como casi no me parezco a ella. –dijo irónicamente Dawn.

-Lo siento pero la verdad es que no hayamos conexión alguno o simplemente no se nos ocurrió. –dijo Yoko.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, y después de todo no me presente adecuadamente mi nombre es Dawn Hopkins y la castaña es mi hermana Tenten y el otro ceñudo es mi hermano mayor Neji. –presento la chica.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Taisuke Yagami, el es Ikku Ichijoji y el es Yoko Ishida. –presento el castaño.

-¿Ishida? –preguntó interesada Tenten.

-No tengo nada que ver con Yamato Ishida… -empezó el chico con tono de cansancio "Por que siempre tienen que preguntar por esas cosas"

-No te iba a preguntar sobre el, sino sobre Takeru Ishida sus novelas son interesantes. –dijo con toda tranquilidad la castaña.

-Oh, bueno el es mi padre. –contestó.

-¿Por qué pensaste que ella te iba a preguntar sobre Yamato Ishida? –preguntó con sorpresa el castaño.

-Vaya, es que siempre me preguntan por el, incluso yo llegue a preguntarle a mi padre sobre eso pero solo se comenzó a carcajear y en cuanto mi madre se entero también hizo lo mismo pero finalmente nunca me contestaron. –dijo el chico como restándole importancia a ello.

-Chicos silencio que no alcanzo a escuchar bien, al rato tendrán todo el tiempo para platicar. –dijo Taisuke molesto por el ruido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, es decir la base central de Dark Ángel. Todos los miembros del equipo Silver se encontraban reunidos, aunque ninguno portaba su mascara o traje, todos iban como civiles.

-Vamos Sean, todos los Silver nos encontramos aquí reunidos. –dijo impaciente Davis, claro que era muy conocida la impaciencia de ese hombre.

-A eso iba Davis, chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias. –dijo Sean.

-Pues venga las buenas. –dijo Yolei.

-Los grupos de la mafia que estábamos persiguiendo al fin fueron capturados y todos los negocios sucios, fueron descubiertos. –dijo el hombre con algo de pesar.

-Eso es algo muy bueno, al fin pudimos acorralarlos siempre nos daban el esquinazo cuando ya casi los agarrabamos. –dijo alegre Ryo.

Bueno eso era una buena noticia, ninguno de los presentes podía entender por que el tono de voz del hombre era de pesar, por que el hecho de que fueran atrapados esos hombres era algo bueno ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero… no fue uno de los nuestros quien los atrapo. –dijo el hombre.

¿Qué? –exclamaron los presentes sorprendidos.

-Eso es imposible, nadie de las demás agencias podía con ellos, los más cercanos éramos nosotros. –dijo incrédulo Kouji.

-Pues ese agente pertenece a Ángelus, es muy fuerte. –dijo Sean.

-Espera ¿ese agente?, ¿acaso es solo uno? –preguntó incrédula Hikari.

-Así es, lo único que pudimos conseguir de él gráficamente fue esto. –les mostró una fotografía al parecer tomada de lejos, solo se miraba la silueta de una gran capa de color negro.

-Vaya, capas completas. –dijo fastidiada Rika.

-Esos siempre usan capas, nunca revelan su identidad ni siquiera la de espías. –dijo molesta Zoe.

-Pues ese nos va a dar muchos problemas, pudo sin ningún problema atrapar a todos esos mafiosos cosa que ni siquiera ustedes pudieron. –dijo Sean.

-Es que White Wolf nunca quiso ayudarnos. –se excusó Ryo.

-Yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer dentro de la base. –dijo molesto el rubio.

-Ese no es el punto, se supone que ustedes tienen el mismo nivel de White Wolf, debieron sin problemas acabar con ellos. –dijo Sean seriamente.

-Esos contrataron a gente como nosotros. –dijo Takeru.

-No importa si poseían poderes o no, el asunto es que no los atraparon, debemos ponerlos las pilas si deseamos ser los más fuertes. –dijo Sean.

-Si señor. –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno también, tal parece que… -empezó Sean pero Yamato lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tipo de estrategias o poderes utiliza? –preguntó refiriéndose a ese espía.

-Pues la verdad, lo que pudo ver el agente infiltrado, es que usa una máscara completa, ni siquiera deja al descubierto sus ojos, esta es de color verde esmeralda con toques plateados, su arma al parecer puede usar casi todas, pero la de excelencia son las espadas largas, tiene los movimientos de un samurai de alto rango no un simple aficionado, dice que se mueve con rapidez y lo más extraño es que solo fue por los peces gordos, es decir a los de menor rango los dejo vivos, gravemente lastimados pero vivos, eso fue con todos.

-¿Ni siquiera el alias o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Hikari.

-A decir verdad si, su alias, pero nos hubiera servido más el tipo de mascara que utiliza o algún otro dato, bien saben que será mucho más difícil encontrar como neutralizarlo en los combates si se llega a poner en nuestra contra.

-¿Cuál es el alias? –preguntó impaciente Rika.

-ES venator. –dijo Sean.

-Eso es "cazador" en latín. –comentó Hikari.

-Pues si que es diestro en su área. –dijo Ryo.

-Pues tal parece que si, pudo acabar con todos los jefes sin recibir un solo rasguño, solo que al parecer se le olvido apagar su comunicador y nuestro espía infiltrado pudo captar su alias por que alguien lo llamo. –dijo disgustado Sean.

-Entonces no debe ser muy listo si se le olvido algo tan simple como apagar su comunicador. –se burlo Ryo.

-O, tal vez están fuerte que poco le importa que nosotros nos enteremos quien es el en realidad. –dijo Hikari seriamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta nueva perspectiva, tal vez lo que dijera Black Cat era cierto y a ese sujeto no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ellos se enteraran de cual era su alias.

-Vamos, para un espía su identidad lo es todo, y si se puede ocultan las dos, excepto a los que son jefes. –dijo Kouji.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos ante este nuevo enemigo? –preguntó Rika.

-Nada, veremos si nos quiere eliminar, si no es así no tenemos por que atacarlo, pero en caso contrario, atacaremos. –se adelanto Yamato.

-Bueno ya que eso esta decidido, creo que… Black Cat ¿Qué tal ha reaccionado tu nueva alumna? –preguntó Sean.

-En realidad, mañana en la noche comenzare a entrenarla, lo que si digo es que esa muchacha tiene potencial. –dijo Hikari.

-Es cierto, creo que su poder se encuentra dormido aun, pero los posee, incluso pudo ver la luz de mi llegada. –dijo Kouji a lo que todos se sorprendieron, solo los miembros del equipo Silver de campo y Sean eran capaces de ver esa luz.

-Vaya, la verdad me gustaría que entrenara con todos ustedes, tanto campo como investigación. –dijo Sean.

-Me temo que no podrá ser, he decidido que solo entrene conmigo ella tiene múltiples actividades como he observado en su perfil, pero aparte quiero moldearla en esto de la magia, después podrán entrenarla otros si así lo desean. –dijo Hikari.

-De verdad que eres egoísta Hikari, mira que quedarte con una alumna para ti sola. –dijo Zoe.

-Mira no me molestes, al menos que quieras que te rete, ¿entendido? –preguntó desafiante Hikari.

-Retame, no te tengo miedo, aparte tu no me ordenas. –dijo altiva Zoe.

-Basta, quieren hacer el favor de callarse, no debemos perder de vista lo que es importante en estos momentos. –dijo Yamato.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Debemos entrenar a los chicos, sus hijos tienen potencial y quiero que desde ahora TODOS busquen a su heredero, las cosas han empezado a salirse de control. –dijo Yamato neutralmente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Takeru.

-Los demonios están revelándose, están matando a simples _nigens_ (N/A: así llamare a los humanos que no tienen ningún poder, es decir que no saben siquiera que existen demonios, son aquellos que no tienen relación directa con ninguna organización). –dijo Sean.

-Eso es imposible señor, supuestamente para eso están las _cazadoras_. –dijo Takeru sin saber lo que provoco en su hermano esa simple palabra.

-No se dan abasto, bien saben que no son muchas y en los últimos años, los acreedores a las artes oscuras han eliminado a las potenciales, incluso a los cazadores los han matado, no quedan muchos en el mundo y digamos que los _Youkai_ no nos son de mucha ayuda. –dijo Sean.

-¿Por qué?

-Están neutrales, dicen que no tomaran partido en esta guerra, dicen… bueno el Lord del _Makai_ (N/A: reino de los demonios, se encuentra como en una dimensión paralela al mundo, pero en ese mismo plano existencial) dice que como los nigens y otros humanos mataron a sangre fría a muchos de los suyos no pueden apoyar a unos seres cuando la guerra en si no los daña a ellos, y no apoyaran a los demonios por que bien saben que son humanos poseídos por fuerzas sobrenaturales, así que estamos solos. –termino Sean.

-Que tontería, ¿y si les ofrecemos la garantía de que no habrá masacres? –preguntó Ryo.

-tu no supiste todo lo que los _Youkai _tuvieron que sufrir cuando los descubrieron, ese fue un demonio quien encabezo la masacre en contra de ellos, muchos eran seres respetables y los masacraron, es normal que ahora no confíen en nosotros cuando en el pasado en realidad hicimos de la vista gorda cuando pudimos haber hecho algo. –dijo Yamato.

-Nosotros también teníamos nuestros problemas. –dijo Ryo.

-Pero aun así podíamos haberlos ayudado y no lo hicimos. –dijo Yamato fríamente.

-Entonces, muchacho hagan lo que dijo White Wolf, busquen a su heredero y entrénenlo, necesitaremos gente preparada, en caso de que estalle una guerra. –dijo Sean y salió de la sala de juntas dando por terminada la reunión.

Cuando entro en su despacho se dejo caer pesadamente en ese sillón y su semblante antes serio cambio por el de uno de tristeza extrema.

-La verdad, aun no puedo decirles que Caiyimbo esta detrás de todo esto, de la guerra, la masacre, nos dejo sin aliados, y ahora los Black y los White no se llevan como antes, casi siempre están peleando por alguna cosa, la verdad entiendo a ese _Youkai_ cuando dijo que no deseaba poner a su gente en peligro por algo que consideraba no era asunto suyo. –dijo Sean.

-"_Vamos, nunca debes rendirte, recuerda cuando se cierra una puerta se abre otra, es la ley de la vida, solo que muchas veces no encontramos esa otra puerta por intentar seguir abriendo la puerta que fue cerrada". –le dijo una voz y era muy parecida a la voz de Yao Niang._

_-"Vamos Sean, debemos siempre estar alertas, nunca sabemos que se nos avecinara de un día para otro". –dijo una joven Sora mientras entrenaba sin cesar y después le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras el recuerdo se esfumaba._

-Esas dos mujeres, que dejaron una huella en mi ser… ambas murieron por el ser que amaban, solo espero que Zhana no tenga el mismo destino que su madre y abuela. –dijo el hombre mientras en sus manos portaba el perfil de la chica.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En lo que la reunión daba lugar, todos los digimon se encontraban también en su propia reunión aunque claro que con la diferencia de que los chibis se encontraban con ellos y miraban curiosos a un digimon azulado de aspecto frió.

-¿Así que tu eres el Gran Gabumon?, mi papa me ha contado mucho sobre ti. –dijo emocionado chibi Patamon (Digimon de Yoko de un color parecido a Patamon solo que el anaranjado es más claro)

-Bueno no soy el "Gran" Gabumon, soy simplemente Gabumon. –dijo el digimon algo azorado.

-Vamos, todos sabe que eres el digimon más poderoso que hay, incluso eres más fuerte que muchos espías humanos que trabajan aquí. –dijo chibi Gatomon admirada.

-No, no lo soy, yo se que todavía hay un digimon mucho más fuerte que yo. –dijo Gabumon con una sonrisa melancólica, los chibis pensaron que se refería a fuerza física pero los mayores sabían que se refería al corazón, uno tan grande que fue capaz de afrontar la muerte por salvarlos a todos ellos y sin decir nada o quejarse de la suerte que le había tocado.

-Vaya entonces debe ser realmente fuerte para que usted lo reconozca, ¿no sería el digimon del guerrero legendario? –preguntó Chibi-Renamon. (Digimon de Ristuko)

-¿Quién? –preguntó confuso el digimon y todos le contaron sobre ese guerrero y el solo no pudo sino sonreír y finalmente. –si, a ese digimon me refiero.

-Vaya, me encantaría saber que clase de digimon seria.

-Yo digo que uno tipo dinosaurio. –dijo Chibi-Agumon. –somos los más fuertes.

-No, seria un tipo zorro, somos más astutos. –dijo chibi-Rina. (Digimon de Rin)

Y así los chibis comenzaron a discutir por que clase de Digimon sería el Digimon misterioso.

-No debiste haberles respondido. –dijo Gatomon.

-No importa. –respondió Gabumon.

-Bueno, como desearía que los chicos fueran como sus padres. –dijo Beowulfmon.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Gabumon.

-Bueno es que los muchachos no solo, no tienen el mismo interés que los padres, sino que aunque si son fuertes y algo comprensivos, no pasan tanto tiempo con los chibis, digo se que la mayoría son adolescente ya, pero deberían de tener un poco de respeto por sus compañeros digimon y pasar tiempo a su lado. –dijo molesto Beowulfmon.

-Eso es por que los hijos no son como los padres en todos los aspectos, ellos tienen sus propios ideales y tal vez nosotros los digimon no estamos dentro de su entorno de "Aceptable" y dado que ellos van a una escuela "nice" es normal que no nos acepten, por temor al que dirán. –dijo Kazemon.

-Tienes mucha razón Kazemon, por lo tanto es deber de sus descendientes cambiar la forma de ser de sus compañeros no de sus padres ni de ustedes, solo de ellos. –dijo Gabumon.

-Pero es que siento que una guerra se aproxima, y si ellos no se encuentran unidos, estaremos perdidos. –dijo Cyberdramon.

-Papa. –gritó de pronto uno de los chibis y se abalanzo sobre Cyberdramon.

Aunque lo que ocasiono fue que Cyberdramon se tambaleara lo que hizo empujar a Renamon y así sucesivamente los digimon más grandes fueron cayendo sobre los más pequeños aunque quien la llevo peor fue Patamon.

-Bajense de encima, ni que fueran tan delgados. –chillo enojado.

-Vamos no sean tan escandalosos solo fue un "tropezón". –dijo chibi-Palmon (digimon de Ronald)

Los demás digimon solo lo miraron con odio disimulado, pues no querían decir nada pero por dentro estaban que querían ir y darle una tunda a esa digimon, el único que se salvo fue Gabumon, puesto que se encontraba algo apartado de los demás.

-vamos chicos, les tengo una sorpresa a los chibis. –anunció Gabumon.

-¿Qué cosa es? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-A partir de ahora todos ustedes entrenaran con sus compañeros, tomaran clase con ellos, entrenaran física y mentalmente con ellos, ¿Qué tal?

-Se van a matar antes del segundo día. –declaro Gatomon.

Y la siguiente media hora en lo que los chicos iban por sus digimon, sus chibis se la pasaron suplicando que no los dejaran con sus compañeros humanos todo el día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vaya el concierto estuvo genial. –declaro Yoko mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente.

-Vamos lo único que te gusto a ti fue que Nova se despidió de ti con un beso en la mejilla. –dijo Taisuke.

-Ese fue un complemento, aun no puedo creer que cenamos y platicamos con Nova Hopkins, si es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca. –dijo Yoko.

-Por cierto, gracias Zhana por habernos llevado y traído al concierto y sobre todo por la velada. –dijo Ikku.

-Claro, no hay problema, al fin y al cabo yo también lo disfrute. –dijo Zhana neutralmente.

-Vamos hermana, por lo menos deja que te agradezcamos de alguna manera. –dijo Haru.

-Bien… No mencionen para nada que fue por mi causa que conocieron a Nova Hopkins, sino no me quitare de encima a todos los empalagosos hijos de papi. –dijo la chica mientras seguía conduciendo.

-¿por que? –preguntó interesado Ikku.

-Si, serias muy popular si saben que conoces a Nova Hopkins. –dijo Taisuke.

-Por que nunca me ha gustado la atención y… -la chica no pudo continuar puesto que un dispositivo comenzó a sonar. –si diga… Vaya, hola no sabía que te encontrabas despierto… Si es cierto la diferencia de horas… vaya, bueno no te preocupes yo lo solucionare… ¿en serio?, es increíble no pensé que sería tan pronto… no claro que deseo que vengan pero esto me toma por sorpresa… por cierto ¿Por qué van a venir?... Ya veo asunto de negocios, bueno no importa… no se preocupen serán bienvenidos en mi casa como siempre… bueno adiós, si yo te recojo… -después de ese intercambio la chica colgó.

-¿Quién era hermana?

-Era Sakura, dice que vendrán ella y Naruto la próxima semana por un asunto de negocios. –dijo ella un poco alegre.

-Vaya, eso si que es una gran noticia, hace años que no los veo. –comentó Haru.

-Es cierto y desde ahora te advierto que no te acerques a Sakura, no quiero soportar a un Naruto histérico por que su hermanita esta coqueteando con mi hermano. –dijo seriamente la chica mientras lo miraba.

-Bien, me alejare de la chica, aparte que yo recuerde no era tan bonita. –dijo Haru enfadado.

Después de ese intercambio por parte de ambos hermanos, Zhana dejo a los otros tres chicos en sus respectivas casas y después fueron a la propia, pero sin intercambiar palabra alguna y ambos se fueron directamente a su habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una persona encapuchada se encontraba caminando por una calle desierta, poco después entro por un callejón y sin más atravesó una pared sólida, o eso es lo que parecía ser, puesto que era un simple holograma.

-Llegas tarde Venator. –dijo un ser alado sentado en un gran trono.

-Lo siento mi señor Lucemon. –dijo con una reverencia.

-Que noticias me tienes.

-El equipo Silver, ya sabe de mi existencia. –dijo con voz neutral.

-Excelente, ahora intentaras que piensen que no te interesan para que así te dejen el campo libre, después actuaras. –dijo Lucemon.

-Mi señor, se que le jure lealtad, después de todo usted me salvo de aquel lugar infernal… –dijo nuevamente y alzo el rostro lo que ocasiono que la capucha se resbalara y dejara ver un largo y sedoso pelo plateado, mientras que una mascara de color verde con toques plateados como lo era la parte de los ojos y los labios, aparte de unas extrañas marcas en una de las mejillas.

-Pero supongo que tienes una queja. –dijo con voz aburrida el ser.

-Es una petición………… quiero que cuando todo esto termine, me deje a todo el equipo Silver a mi, quiero acabarlos con mis propias manos. –dijo con voz llena de odio.

-Me agrada eso, pero me temo que al único que no puedes matar es a White Wolf, después de todo lo necesitare. –dijo Lucemon. "Aparte de que necesitare a sus hijos, lo bueno es que tu Venator no sabes que White Wolf tiene hijos sino hubieras ido tras ellos"

-Entiendo señor, dejare vivo a White Wolf, aunque no sin antes vea como mueren todos sus "compañeros". –dijo con voz ansiosa.

-Me alegra que pienses así, espero que tu equipo este muy bien entrenado, bien sabes que no quiero fallos.

-Usted mejor que nadie sabe que mis alumnos son los mejores en Ángelus, pueden derrotar fácilmente a todos ahí, claro excepto usted, a Occisor y a mí por supuesto. (N/A: Por cierto Occisor significa asesino en latín)

-Claro, bien me prometiste el día que fueron llegando a ti que serian los mejores y hasta ahora has cumplido, solo pensé que debería recordártelo. –dijo Lucemon.

-No hace falta, a decir verdad creo que los convocare a todos para que vengan, es momento de que se den a conocer y Dark Ángel sepa a lo que se enfrenta y que más les valdría entregarse por voluntad propia. –dijo fríamente.

-Puedes retirarte Venator, después de todo aun tienes que arreglar algunos inconvenientes.

-Gracias señor. –dijo Venator saliendo de ese lugar.

-"Me alegra que me sea fiel, del lado en que se encuentre Venator será el ganador, eso lo tuve claro desde que despertó después que estuvo al borde de la muerte". –pensó Lucemon mientras miraba a la nada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente todos los que eran hijos de espías se encontraban fastidiados, no solo sus padres les habían insistido que debían entrenar más sino que ahora tendrían que llevar a todas partes a sus respectivos digimon y entrenar junto a ellos en todo momento.

Todos pensaban que al llegar al Instituto no solo los maestros sacarían a las criaturas de los salones y les prohibirían la entrada, aunque claro la realidad fue otra, sus "adorados" padres le contaron parte de la verdad al director y el dio el permiso de que los chibi pudieran tomar clase con ellos, aunque eso no era todo ahora los digimon también tendrían nota y estas repercutirían en el expediente del hijo en cuestión, según sus padres para que entrenaran de verdad a sus digimon y no los usaran como si fueran una distracción.

Ya en el descanso, todos sin excepción se reunieron algo apartados de los demás alumnos que no los dejaban de ver con algo de recelo, era una suerte que sus digimon fueran de diferente color al de sus padres y como muchos tenían digimon parecidos no hubo ningún problema.

-¿En que están pensando nuestros padres al mandarnos con nuestros digimon, a la escuela? como si no fuéramos los suficientemente "populares". –dijo Kojiro (hijo de Kouji y Zoe).

-Según pude averiguar, quieren que comencemos nuestro entrenamiento físico, todos sin excepción. –dijo Yuriko (hija de Izzi) sin levantar su mirada de su ordenador.

-Nuestros padres cada vez están más paranoicos, si fueron ellos mismos quienes acabaron con Caiyimbo. –dijo Kimiko (hija de Kouji y Zoe) molesta.

-Pero últimamente cada vez que estoy con nuestros padres, he notado que todos están un poco inquietos, sobre todo los tomo por sorpresa que su líder regresara, después de todo ¿para que venir a la base principal? después de no se… ¿17 años?, eso es algo muy extraño. –dijo Ritsuko.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue hace 17 años? –preguntó Taisuke.

-Mis padres piensan que no los escuchaba, pero no se hay algo que no les he dicho… mi madre siempre se encierra en su cuarto el día 31 de Octubre y mi padre se va a trabajar todo el día y después como si nada. –dijo Ritsuko.

-Curioso. –dijo Yuriko.

-Es cierto, pero eso no es lo raro, mis padres también se encierran en el despacho de papa. –dijo Yoko.

-Mis padres se ignoran ese día, mi mama se comporta con normalidad pero mi padre no sale de su despacho o bien no regresa del trabajo. –dijo Kojiro.

-Es extraño, se supone que fue el 31 de Octubre cuando derrotaron a Caiyimbo, ¿creen que eso tenga que ver? –preguntó Kimiko.

-Vamos no sean paranoicos, mejor hay que disfrutar del día y la atención que nos brindan por nuestros digimon. –dijo Ronald mientras se estiraba.

-Vaya, trajeron a sus digimon. –dijo alguien muy emocionado lo que hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo.

-Hola Haru. –saludaron Ikku, Taisuke y Yoko.

-Hola chicos, increíble sus digimon se ven asombrosos. –dijo el chico asombrado.

Lo que no noto fue como lo miraban los demás, como contrariados.

-¿No tienes un digimon? –pregunto Kojiro.

-No, mi padre pensó que eso era algo abominable, según él el digimon debe escogerte, no debes ir simplemente por un digihuevo y ya. –dijo con algo de desanimo Haru.

-No seas caprichoso nuestro padre tiene razón, ellos a pesar de ser creados digitalmente fueron hechos como seres vivos, no deberían ser tratados como simples mascotas. –dijo Zhana mirando con reproche a su hermano.

-Vaya, aquí esta mi dulce princesa. –dijo Ronald acercándose a la chica con actitud sensual.

-Te recomiendo que te alejes de ella, al menos claro que desees que alguien te rompa los huesos. –dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a dos chicos de aproximadamente 19 años, la chica tenía el pelo rosa largo y unos ojos verde jade muy hermosos, su piel era extremadamente blanca y vestía una falda rosa con un short largo de licra negro al igual la blusa con corte uve y unas valerinas rosas, mientras que el chico era rubio de ojos azules moreno, con extrañas marcas en su rostro y con un pantalón negro y una camisa naranja.

-Vaya Naruto, no sabía que vendrían tan pronto, cuando Sakura dijo pronto no me imagine que tanto. –dijo neutralmente Zhana.

-Una sorpresa para ti pequeña, que mejor que venir de improviso, bien sabes que no nos gustan los recibimientos ostentosos. –dijo el rubio con una hermosísima sonrisa, claro en opinión de las chicas presentes.

-bien, mi ultima clase se hace un rato, si desean podemos irnos, no tengo razón para estar aquí. –dijo Zhana.

-Genial, necesitamos encontrar donde esta el despacho de cierta persona, la verdad aun no entiendo por que nos manda a esta clase de cosas, si mi madre se entera se pone como fiera. –dijo Sakura con un gracioso puchero.

-¿Su madre no sabe que están aquí Sakura? –preguntó Haru mirando algo embobado a la chica china.

-No Haru, por cierto los años te sientan bien. –dijo coquetamente la chica.

-Y espero que también a tu cerebro, bien sabes que nada de acercarte a mi hermanita, espero que Zeta te lo haya dicho. –dijo Naruto muy serio.

-Lo se, con mi hermana tengo suficiente Uzumaki. –dijo Haru molesto.

-Vaya, regresamos a los apellidos, eso me agrada más… Takaishi. –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Naruto, deja en paz a Haru, bien sabes que… -la chica dejo en el aire las siguientes palabras.

-Es cierto. –el chico puso una mirada maliciosa. –bueno Zeta, creo que debemos irnos, no deseo que me quiten otro auto.

-Es cierto, la última vez nuestra madre te puso un ultimátum. –rió Sakura.

-¿Qué clase de ultimátum? –preguntó interesada Zhana.

-Si perdía otro auto, tendría que trasladarme a pie a TODAS partes, no importara si fuera en otro país o continente, y se que mi madre es capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. –dijo el chico algo asustado.

La chica no le contestó sino que se empezó a carcajear junto con la hermana del rubio, lo que causo que todos los chicos presentes, a excepción de dos chinos, miraran a la muchacha como si tuviera dos cabezas, o algo extraño en el rostro, ¿era su imaginación o la chica se encontraba riéndose?

Poco después de que el trío dejara de reírse se iban a marchar cuando…

-Hey, hermana, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que me vine contigo? –preguntó con inocencia Haru.

-Ah, es cierto… Toma mi carro, llegare a casa en la noche quizás Naruto me lleve, adiós Haru. –dicho esto los tres se marcharon.

Lo que nadie noto, fue que un pelirrojo miraba con cierta maldad a la pelinegra de piel blanca… "Oh si su venganza pronto estaría consumada"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tres chicos iban caminando despreocupadamente, poniéndose al día con lo que había pasado en sus vidas… Cuando sin previo aviso una explosión ocurrió cerca de donde se encontraban.

Antes de que Zhana se diera cuenta, sus dos amigos habían ido de curiosos, y ella para que no se perdieran los siguió, bueno eso se dijo ella misma.

Al llegar, se sorprendió por el espectáculo que vio, cuatro encapuchados se encontraban peleando con miembros de Dark Ángel, aunque no le gustara admitirlo a la pelinegra, los encapuchados superaban por mucho a los novatos de Dark "¿Por qué eran novatos cierto?"

Aunque antes de que pasara a mayores, apareció Black Fox y con unos pocos movimientos mantuvo a raya a los encapuchados, lo que siguió sorprendió a la pelinegra, Black Fox saco una bola de energía y le dio a uno de ellos lo que ocasiono que solo quedan cenizas, los otros tres no parecían sorprendidos ni acobardados y para sorpresa de todos uno se acerco y le dio algo que la pelirroja cogió con sorpresa y se marcharon ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

Después de ello sus amigos se encontraban muy callados.

-Vamos no es para tanto, suele pasar casi a diario. –dijo como si nada Zhana.

-¿Lo de esos encapuchados? –preguntó Naruto con asombro.

-¿Suelen atacar? –preguntó a su vez Sakura intrigada.

-Suele haber ataques, pero no esos encapuchados, a decir verdad es la primera vez que los veo. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? –preguntó Zhana.

-Pues curiosidad. –dijeron al unísono los canadienses con una gran sonrisa.

-Zeta, Naruto y yo debemos irnos, espero que nos podamos ver antes de que nos regresemos a Canadá, por cierto perdón por no podernos quedar en tu casa, mamá se pondría histérica si sabe que no dormimos en donde nos reservo. –se despidió Sakura.

-Es verdad Zeta, que mas quisiéramos nosotros pasarla contigo pero como bien sabes…

-Negocios son negocios, lo se Naruto. –dijo Zhana con voz algo aburrida. –bueno nos vemos, debo irme debo terminar de estudiar algo, adiós chicos.

Después de que ambos chinos se marcharon, ella se quedo observando las cenizas, eso era algo que no había previsto… para ser la mejor se tendría que convertir en una asesina, ella estaba en contra de todo eso, bien podía ser fría e incluso insensible según su hermano pero de ninguna manera ella era una asesina a sangre fría.

Movió su cabeza negativamente mientras apuraba el paso, y se dedico a mirar el paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando Zhana llegó a su habitación, las dudas volvieron a asaltar su mente, "¿en verdad estaría haciendo lo correcto?" por lo que acababa de ver, su vida estaría llena de situaciones como aquella, tendría que dejar su vida de lado para poder acudir a salvar a otros "¿en verdad valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo?", demonios se encontraba tan confundida y para ella ese estado era inaceptable, siempre había sabido como comportarse, que decisiones tomar y para ella eso era algo nuevo.

Presa de la desesperación de no poder hallar una solución arrojo el manual de la agencia contra la pared, y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que un pequeño y simple papel caía entre las hojas.

Su curiosidad al final pudo más. En verdad le afectaba estar con Naruto y Sakura esos dos eran tan curiosos como un par de gatos.

Alzo el papel y vio que simplemente tenía dos palabras, y sin mediar las consecuencias las leyó.

-_Tempus reverto._ –murmuro y de pronto sintió como caía y simplemente todo se volvió negro.

_En algún lugar del tiempo…………_

_-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –Zhana escucho como una delicada voz le hablaba con algo de preocupación en su tono._

_-Claro, yo siempre estoy bien. –murmuro con enfado la muchacha mientras intentaba incorporarse aun con los ojos cerrados._

_Cuando los abrió no pudo sino sorprenderse, frente a ella se encontraba una linda muchacha de pelo rojo, ojos rojizos y piel morena._

_-Me alegro, caíste frente a mi desmayada, y te traje a mi casa ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Zhana no supo por que pero esa simple sonrisa le calentó algo en el pecho, era una sensación tan agradable de sentir, y nunca la había sentido ni siquiera con Rei y Meiling._

_-No lo se, estaba en mi habitación y sentí como si todo estuviera negro y desperté aquí. –dijo con sinceridad la muchacha._

_-¿Eres del futuro o del pasado? –pregunto con curiosidad la mujer._

_-¿Qué año es?_

_-Estamos a 1 de agosto del 2155. –repuso ella._

_-No puede ser. –Zhana abrió sus ojos al máximo al percatarse en que época se encontraba._

_-Supongo por tu cara que vienes del futuro, aparte de tu vestimenta. –dijo la mujer._

_-¿Mi vestimenta? –preguntó algo confundida._

_-Si, no he visto esos diseños, nunca y creéme he visto demasiados. –la mujer rió y Zhana no supo por que pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

_-Vaya, nunca en mis más locos deseos imagine estar en un viaje en el tiempo. –murmuró ella. –no debí haber leído ese tono papel._

_-¿Qué papel?_

_La chica miro a la mujer… total ya sabía que era del futuro, no creía que lo fuera a modificar por algo tan simple como decirle unas cuantas cosas._

_-Uno que se encontraba en mi manual. –dijo la chica._

_-Oh te refieres a este libro. –dijo la chica sacando el libro._

_-Exactamente._

_-Ahora entiendo, ¿tienes muchas dudas no es así? –preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Por que digamos que ya había visto este libro antes, lo único que me inquieta es ¿Cómo llego a tus manos?_

_-Voy a ser alumna de un miembro del equipo Silver y me dieron el manual del líder, para que lo memorizara, pero sigo sin entender ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó no queriendo ser descortés._

_-Si no me reconoces a simple vista, significa que no nos hemos visto y que lo que he estado pensado es lo mejor. –dijo enigmáticamente la mujer. -dime ¿tu mundo esta en guerra?_

_-No. –respondió escuetamente._

_La mujer le dio una sonrisa… una sonrisa triste._

_-Por cierto mi nombre es Sora… Sora Takenouchi._

_Zhana se quedo sorprendida, había oído hablar de Sora Takenouchi, había sido una gran diseñadora y mujer de negocios formidable, a decir verdad le encantaban sus diseños, todos parecían tan llenos de vida, de sentimientos… solo que en su tiempo esa mujer había desaparecido._

_-Yo soy… Zhana Takaishi._

_Antes de que la mujer le contestara un sollozo les llego y ella simplemente se disculpo y mientras la pelirroja había ido a ver el origen de ese ruido se dedico a ver el apartamento… Era hermoso, se notaba el buen gusto de la dueña del mismo._

_-Lo siento es que mi niña se despertó. –dijo la mujer._

_Zhana, se volteo de inmediato y miro como la mujer traía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña rubia, de piel blanca y pudo observar sus ojos… rojizos como los de la mujer._

_-Es muy linda._

_-Gracias, ahora dime… ¿en que tienes dudas?_

_La muchacha miro a la mujer y se sintió con la confianza como para decirle todo._

_-Mi padre, es un gran hombre de negocios, su nombre es Matt Takaishi, desde que tengo memoria nos mudamos cada cierto tiempo… tengo un hermano llamado Harunobu, mi padre le llama Haru… No tengo madre, y mi padre nunca la menciona, por lo tanto no se quien era, si esta muerta o viva… o si nos abandono… la verdad no importa, mi padre supo sacarnos adelante sin su ayuda. –dijo la chica con algo de rencor._

_-Cuando finalmente llegamos a Japón, sin querer me vi metida en una batalla en contra de unos vampiros… ayude a Black Cat a derrotarlos y me dio una invitación para ingresar a Dark… me ofreció cualquier cosa que yo desease, y alabo mi gargantilla. –a esto se la mostró a la mujer la cual le dijo que efectivamente era hermosa pero un extraño brillo inundo los ojos de la mujer que la chica no vio. –aunque ahora no se si sea lo correcto, no quisiera renunciar a mi vida actual, tampoco quiero defraudar a mi padre, le debo tanto…_

_-No creo que sea solo por eso. –dijo la mujer mirándola._

_-En realidad… no quiero convertirme en una asesina. –se sincero la chica._

_-¿una asesina?_

_-Si, odio a la gente que mata por venganza o que incluso disfruten mientras matan, todos los seres tenemos derecho a la vida, si es por necesidad es comprensible, pero si es por venganza es inaudito._

_-no tiene por que ser así… Piensa que al unirte a Dark Ángel, podrás ayudar a muchas personas, estas estarán a salvo… tal vez nunca sepan que tus los salvas, pero la satisfacción personal es lo mejor… en cuanto a tu vida normal, creo que en un principio puede serte difícil pero con el tiempo se puede nivelar todo, recuerda las palabras son las cadenas que nos atan, aunque no solo las nuestras sino las de los demás también, si tu misma te dices que no puedes no podrás… -la mujer dijo eso con una gran fuerza y determinación pero al mismo tiempo delicadeza y dulzura algo que sorprendió a la chica. –También el hecho de que tengas que matar alguna vez no significa que seas una asesina a sangre fría, puesto que solo haces lo correcto, es decir defiendes a seres inocentes que nada tienen que ver con la batalla._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?, ¿Cómo sabe que lo que me dice funcionara? –preguntó a la defensiva empezando a enojarse._

_-Por que a mi me funciono. –respondió simplemente la mujer mientras miraba a su hija en sus brazos y la mecía delicadamente y con mucho amor._

_Zhana no supo por que pero esa simple acción le produjo un nudo en el estomago "¿su propia madre habría hecho lo mismo con ella?"_

_-Recuerda, cuando no sean ordenes has de oídos sordos, las alabanzas siempre al final suelen ser malas puesto que te crees mejor que los demás, aunque no por ello tienes siempre que seguir ciegamente todo lo que te ordenan, lo importa en un espía es que no debe perder sus propios ideales… no importa en que nivel se encuentre no debe perderse a si mismo._

_-Gracias. –murmuró la chica._

_-No hay de que, espero que seas una gran espía… en serio la mayoría piensa que por ser parte de ella ya todos les tienen que besar los pies… nunca te creas mejor que los demás, aunque claro… si es para darle una lección de humildad a alguien es una buena actuación. –la pelirroja sonrió ante esto último como si tuviera un buen recuerdo._

_-Disculpe… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar a mi época?_

_-Cuando te desmayes y despiertes, estarás de nuevo… -la chica comenzó a mirar negro y no se dio cuenta de las últimas palabras de la mujer._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a decidir que hacer en la guerra… Hija. –dijo Sora mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la bebita que se encontraba en sus brazos y sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_En el tiempo presente…………_

Una pelinegra se encontraba despertando, se encontraba realmente confundida, pero en cuanto tuvo toda la lucidez del mundo y se dio cuenta de todo, solo pudo sonreír, el haber hablado con esa mujer le había quitado de alguna manera todas las dudas que pudiera tener… Era tan agradable el haber charlado con ella. "Lastima que lo más seguro es que se encuentre muerta" pensó con tristeza al recordarla y ver a la nenita en sus brazos e internamente se pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa pequeña?


	5. Un dia con mis hijos

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. -5**_

_**ESPECIAL**_

_**UN DÍA CON MIS HIJOS**_

Quien decía que estar con tus hijos sin compañía de la madre de estos era algo fácil necesitaba rápidamente un transplante de cerebro, eso era lo que pensaba Yamato Ishida mientras sus nervios antes de acero, se iban a bailar cha cha cha.

Aun no entendía como pudo haber aceptado quedarse el solo con los dos niños, en verdad parecía que la pelirroja lo tenía dominado.

"Que humillación, yo el Gran sexy e irresistible Yamato Ishida dominado por una simple mujer" "**Creo que es por que esa mujer será todo menos simple"**"Vaya hace tiempo que no te escuchaba. –pensó algo sorprendido el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama del apartamento" **"Pues ya ves" "¿**No pudiste haber venido antes y evitar que yo aceptara a quedarme solo con los niños?" "**Nop, deseaba ver hasta donde llegabas antes de pedir ayuda" "**Gracias por el voto de confianza" "**De nada, ya ves aquí estoy para ti" "**No puedo creer que aun no me ayudes" "**Mira por lo menos ya se durmieron" "**-Eso si aun no se como me metí en esto" "**¿necesito recordártelo de nuevo?"**

**UNAS HORAS ANTES (O UN MEGA FLASH BACK)**

-Es genial todos vamos a ir de día de campo. –dijo alegre Sora mientras preparaba algunos emparedados de pollo.

-Si, aire libre… dormir tranquilo, silencio absoluto. –dijo Yamato mientras cerraba los ojos. –Un descanso eso es lo que necesito después de todo este estrés.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse el comunicador de Sora comenzó a sonar por lo que ella contesto. "Si" "OK" "¿tiene que ser ahora?" "Estoy en Grecia" "Bien agarro el jet" "pateare tu trasero en cuanto te tenga en mis manos" "si adiós"……Matt, etto… tengo que ir a Dark Ángel, tienen nuevos reclutas y debo supervisar. –dijo Sora.

-No vayas.

-No puedo, debo hacerlo… te tienes que quedar con los niños… si quieres no vayan al parque quédense aquí… aparte Gabumon se quedara aquí. –dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y Biyomon? –preguntó algo asustado Yamato.

-Pues tiene que ir conmigo. –dijo la pelirroja como "es obvio no"

-Oh no, no me vas a dejar solo con los niños… nunca he cuidado niños. –dijo Yamato con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Pues vas a aprender Matt, y pobre de ti que mis pequeños tengan algún corte. –dijo Sora. -Bueno adiós que te diviertas. –le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta. –adiós mis amores.

Después de eso cerro la puerta y Yamato se quedo mirando a los mellizos y ellos a el.

-Bueno aquí se quedan calladitos y jugando yo me voy a ir a dormir… su madre no me deja dormir casi, así que no lloren y papi les dará muchos dulces, es más les daré muchos dulces ahora.

De la cocina saco varias chocolates y les quito la envoltura (N/A: Este Yamato como se le ocurre darle dulces a unos bebes menores de un año), y las coloco en el corralito.

-Aquí tienen disfruten el azúcar.

Se marcho feliz de la vida… pero o problema… a los 15 minutos los niños comenzaron a berrear y tirar los dulce para afuera del corralito. (N/A: yo hacia eso cuando era pequeña… solo que lo mío eran muñecos de peluche n.n)

-¿Qué sucede? –se levanto Yamato en pose de batalla mirando a todos lados.

-Los niños quieren atención Yamato. –dijo Gabumon.

-OH. –fue lo único que pronuncio el rubio.

El siguiente paso según Yamato fue sacarlos del corral… mas tardo el rubio en sacarlos que ellos en irse gateando, tanto el humano como el digimon se encontraron sorprendidos por la velocidad de los pequeñines. (N/A: EL azúcar)

-Gabumon tu busca por acá y yo por allá. –dijo Yamato.

No los encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que entro en su cuarto y vio que el closet o bueno para ser exactos el vestido favorito de Sora se encontraba lleno de una sustancia desconocida de color café.

-Dios no… Sora me va a matar.

Siguió buscando y se encontró a Haru en el baño el cual encontraba en el suelo, el cual todo estaba mojado pero nuestro rubio no se dio cuenta por lo que se resbalo en el suelo, el niño rió alegremente mientras las cosas se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el baño y el agua aumentaba de volumen y cuando el niño alzo sus bracitos y los bajo alegre se hizo una mini hola.

-Dios si no es por que tu madre me va a matar te felicitaría pequeño. –dijo Yamato por lo que agarro a Haru y salió del baño… dejando olvidado el desastre.

Cuando llego a la sala puso al niño en el corralito de nuevo y decidió buscar a Gabumon.

Lo encontró en la recamara de los digimon mientras miraba atentamente algo… Yamato no alcanzaba ver que era.

Hasta que se acerco y con horror comprobó que o mejor dicho quien era… su pequeña y la niña se encontraba flotando en el aire y en sus manitas una bola de fuego muy pequeña, la pequeña se encontraba feliz de la vida.

-Yamato debemos bajarla ahora. –dijo el digimon.

-Pues alguna idea "GENIO". –dio entre dientes Yamato.

-Llámala a ver si te hace caso.

-Zhana, pequeñita ven baja con papi. –dijo Yamato mientras alzaba las manos.

La pequeña cuando lo vio sonrió y le lanzo la bola de fuego riendo.

-Demonios, que tiene en contra de mí las chicas de ojos rojos. –se quejo Yamato mientras esquivaba la energía.

-No lo se Yamato… mira esta descendiendo. –dijo Gabumon

-Que bueno. –se alivió el.

Fueron hacia la sala con la niña en brazos solo que había un pequeñísimo problema… El corralito se encontraba volteado de lado y ni rastros de Haru.

-Gabumon, busca a Haru… ahora. –dijo Yamato en un posible colapso nervioso.

El niño de nuevo se encontraba en el baño… pero Gabumon nunca vio el agua que se encontraba en el piso por lo que resbalo y choco contra la pared… causando que todos los productos que se encontraban en una repisa cayeran encima de él dejándole unos cuantos chichones.

El niño al ver eso se comenzó a reír atrayendo a Yamato… el cual venía con la niña y no recordaba el desastre y patino un poco por que al ver a su digimon con todos esos golpes se dirigió a el trotando sin fijarse donde pisaba.

-Gabumon ¿Por que te hiciste esto?

-Por que quise ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo el digimon molesto. –en verdad Yamato cuidar niños te afecta el cerebro.

-oye. –dijo el enfadado dándole una colleja en los chichones.

-Hay animal… y dices que el salvaje soy yo. –se quejo el digimon con unos lagrimones en los ojos.

-Por lo que dijiste y nos soy ningún animal… bueno solo con Sora. –dijo el rubio.

Yamato se levanto con cuidado y cargo a los dos niños… los levo a la cocina y ahí procedió a darles de comer la papilla que había dejado Sora.

Yamato se las puso en un platito… les dio su cucharita… les puso su babero, después de eso se dispuso a leer tranquilamente los informes de la organización… mas tardo el en sentarse que los niños en hacer un tiradero tamaño desastre natural por toda la inmaculada cocina.

Yamato siempre había visto a sus hijos como unos angelitos los cuales su pelirroja favorita cuidaba y que eran sumamente dóciles cuando se trataba con ellos… pero no hoy, parecía que unos demonios habían reemplazado a sus hijos.

Yamato de inmediato les quito la papilla y los saco de ahí… sobra decir que Gabumon fue el blanco favorito de ambos niños, el pobre digimon se encontraba todo cubierto por la papilla y Yamato al verlo no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

-No te rías que ahora tendrás que bañarlos. –dijo el digimon.

Ante ese recordatorio el rubio cara otra vez de espanto, le parecía que bañar a esos dos era una batalla titánica… prefería estar en una misión suicida que con ese par.

-Bueno… primero bañamos a Zhana. –dijo el rubio tragando saliva sonoramente.

-Excelente y mientras yo cuido a Haru. –se safo Gabumon de bañar a la niña a lo que el rubio solo lo miro asesinamente antes de retirarse al baño, pero cuando entro en el noto todo el tiradero así que opto por lo mas fácil. Irse al otro baño y bañar a la niña.

Metió a la bañera una extraña cosa de plástico que había visto utilizar a Sora mientras bañaba a los dos niños y mientras esta se llenaba comenzó a desvestir a la nenita dejando regadas todas las prendas. (Incluido el pañal)

-Bueno princesa es hora de que papi te bañe. –dijo Yamato.

La niña solo sonrió y dejo dócilmente que la bañara puesto que a ella le encantaba bañarse, cuando estuvo lista Yamato la llevo a la habitación y la dejo sobre la cama en lo que buscaba las prendas, cuando se dio la vuelta para poder vestir a la pequeñita, Oh sorpresa la niña no se encontraba.

Cuando comenzó a buscar noto que la niña de nuevo flotaba solo que ahora no tenía ropa, Yamato suspiro con cansancio y llamo a la niña la cual al ver de nuevo a su papi le lanzo una bola de fuego con felicidad y luego descendió hasta sus brazos y se acurruco en el pecho del hombre.

-Bueno no puedo negar que a veces son una dulzura. –dijo Yamato meciendo un poco a la niña y procedió a cambiarla, la niña ya bostezaba cuando la coloco en el corralito que había sido limpiado por Gabumon el cual parecía estar pronto a una crisis por culpa de los pequeños.

-Gabumon cuida de Zhana iré a bañar a Haru. –dijo Yamato tomando al bebe rubio.

Pensó que las cosas serian tan fáciles como con Zhana, lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que el niño aun tenía mucha energía (Gabumon le había dado chocolate para que se mantuviera tranquilo y alegre), el niño se divirtió de lo lindo empapando por completo a su padre, al parecer le parecía muy gracioso ver como el pobre hombre escupía el agua que el pequeñín le lanzaba, total que hizo un soberano desastre. Resultado: Otro baño en ruinas.

Cambiar al niño fue otra odisea, ahora Yamato no lo dejo en la cama como a la niña sino que lo traía en brazos mientras buscaba la ropa, sobra decir que casi se le cae el pequeño por la energía extra que cargaba. Lo bueno era que parecía que el exceso de azúcar se estaba acabando y el pequeño ya emitía unos sonoros bostezos.

Cuando consiguió cambiar al pequeño Yamato lo llevo al corralito y observo que Gabumon se encontraba desparramado en el suelo roncando sonoramente por lo que coloco a su hijo junto a su hermana y movió a Gabumon al sillón.

**END FLASH BACK**

-"Aun no puedo creer que Takenouchi aun no haya regresado. –bostezo. –dios tengo mucho sueño, creo que no hará daño que me duerma un rato". –y así sin mas el rubio se durmió tranquilamente.

-YAMATO ISHIDA QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE DESASTRE. –un sonoro grito resonó por todo el apartamento despertando a los dos pequeñines quienes comenzaron a llorar.

-Por dios Takenouchi ya despertaste a los niños. –dijo molesto el rubio pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso y solo les dio una chupete a cada uno que los hizo callar enseguida.

-Ishida no te puedo dejar solo ni un segundo con los niños, los dos baños hechos un desastre, la recamara de ellos también, la cocina también y la sala… y mi vestido preferido embarrado de chocolate. –dijo colérica la pelirroja avanzando amenazante hacia el rubio. -¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Que los niños son unas maquinas de hacer desastre. –respondió sinceramente el rubio.

-Y solo por eso tú limpiaras todo SOLO. –dijo la pelirroja dándole un trapeador, una escoba y un trapo y agarraba a los niños le daba uno a Biyomon y se marchaba de la estancia. –solo una cosa mas, antes de regresar lo quiero todo limpio sino tu cuidaras a los niños un mes entero.

Basta decir que cuando la pelirroja regreso encontró toda la casa reluciente y a un Yamato dormido con un Gabumon en el regazo totalmente exhausto.

-¿En verdad ibas a cumplir la amenaza? –preguntó Biyomon.

-Claro que no, sabes que los niños solo se comportaron así por que yo se los pedí, que lindos mis niños ¿verdad que hicieron sufrir a papi?, que bueno, hace tiempo que no tenía algo de trabajo. –dijo la rubia mientras mimaba a los dos niños los cuales sonreían encantados.

-¿así que todo fue una treta tuya para que el la pasara mal? –preguntó incrédula la digimon.

-Claro, eso le enseñara a que no debe dejarme todo el trabajo, pero claro les pedí a los niños que se comportaran como unos pequeñines salvajes, ¿sabes?, se perfectamente que ellos pueden entenderme así que me valí de ello para que Matt no fuera tan quejica con respecto a los niños. –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-A veces me das miedo. –declaro la digimon.

"Después de todo no sabemos que nos depare la guerra, se que Caiyimbo no se detendrá hasta matarnos a todos" –pensó la pelirroja mientras mimaba a los niños sin que su digimon advirtiera su cambio de humor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gomen, gomen…

En verdad lo siento se que no tengo ninguna escusa por toda esta tardanza… sufri un bloqueo terrible para esta historia y para desbloquearme empece con otra en Harry Potter pero tambien me bloquee, en todas mis historias.

Mi imaginación se fue de fiesta y ya no regreso T.T

Pero otra cosa que influyo, aparte del hecho que estuve un tiempo sin poder estar en internet, incluso no pude leer nada de historias, por eso estos días antes del 5 de febrero voy a intentar ponerme al corriente con todas ellas y a leer.

Y la ultima cosa fue como casi siempre: La escuela y todo por que ya no supe ni que carrera voy a elegir ahora, ya después de haber pasado todo esto en arquitectura no se si siempre en la universidad voy a agarrarla o ser diseñadora industrial o ingeniera industrial, sobre todo la universidad a la que voy a ir no me decido entre dos y YA VAN A SER LA ENTREGA DE FICHAS, le comente a mi mama que me gustaria ser reportera y lo que ella me respondio fue: CONOCIENDOTE VAS A TERMINAR HACIENDO QUE TE MATEN (Es que vivo en Tijuana supongo que los que viven en mexico y ven las noticias de la noche sabran del tiroteo que hubo hace unos dias y que duro cerca de tres horas, y el comentario pues bueno digamos que no suelo quedarme callada ante lo que veo)

Pero para recompensarlos si es que puedo dentro de unas horas mas pondre el siguiente capitulo solo me hace falta revisar la ortografia y que este lo medianamente presentable.

Por cierto aquellos que tienen alerta de esta historia se puso como si todos los capitulos se hubieran subido de nuevo, es que cambie los nombres de los persones que salian y puse unos mas conocidos para que se familiarizen mas rapido, en lugar de los personajes de Beyblade aparecen los de NARUTO. (DAL: Aja, lo que pasa es que no supiste como poner sus historias y preferiste cambiar los personajes a ver si así se te ocurria algo)

Bueno aquí les va la lista aunque si gustan pueden volver a leerla (DAL: como si alguien quisiera volver a leer tu historia de nuevo), grrrr, mejor callate quieres.

Bryan---Neji

Yuriy---Tenten

Rei---Naruto

Meiling---Sakura

Kai---Hinata

Dawn sigue siendo igual ya que ella desde un principio ya tenia su historia hecha en mi cabeza.

Matta ne.


	6. comienza mi nueva vida

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. –6**_

_**COMIENZA MI NUEVA VIDA**_

Después de regresar de ese viaje Zhana se dispuso a dormir solo que esta vez tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

_-Por dios pequeña, ¿Qué no ves que me encuentro muy cansado? –decía un hombre pelinegro y de ojos azules y muy atractivo por cierto._

_-Vamos Matt, los niños quieren salir a jugar. –dijo una mujer pelirroja pero Zhana no podía distinguir sus rasgos solo su cabello y su piel morena._

_Zhana se acerco ya que el joven se parecía mucho a su… padre._

_-¿ves?, están muy contentos. –decía la chica mientras sacaba a un pequeñín de pelo negro de un porta bebés._

_-Lo se pequeña, a ellos les encanta salir._

_-Pronto cumplirán un año de vida. –dijo de pronto la mujer._

_-¿Y como piensas festejárselos? –preguntó el hombre abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello._

_-Aun no se… -dijo ella evasiva._

_-¿Sabes?, creo que es momento de decírselos a los demás. –dijo Matt._

_-Se los diremos cuando Caiyimbo sea derrotado. –dijo la mujer seria._

_-¿Por qué hasta entonces? –preguntó confundido el joven._

_A este punto Zhana no entendía nada ¿Cómo era posible que su padre supiera de Caiyimbo? sino fue hasta que lo derrotaron que supieron de todo eso, por lo menos eso era lo que decía en su manual, pero un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos._

_-Pequeña creo que Zhana quiere algo de atención. –dijo Matt._

_-Detenme a Haru. –pidió la muchacha._

_-Por lo menos no esta despierto. –dijo aliviado el chico._

_-Anda no seas quejica. –se burlo la chica. –a ver mi niña ¿Qué quiere de su mami?, supongo que solo estar en sus brazos._

_¿Qué quiere de su mami?_

_¿Qué quiere de su mami?_

_¿Qué quiere de su mami?_

_¿Qué quiere de su mami?_

_Esa frase ¿es decir que esa muchacha que miraba y no podía definir sus rasgos era su madre?, entonces no los abandono al nacer como ella pensaba, ¿entonces que sucedió?, ¿Por qué no se encontraba con ellos?_

_Cuando se acerco mas a ellos y estaba a punto de poder ver los rasgos de la mujer. Se despertó._

-Vamos hermana, se nos hace tarde. –le toco la puerta su hermano.

-Ya voy. –contestó de mala manera la chica.

Se cambio rápidamente y bajo a desayunar en donde su padre ya les había servido, si había lago que diferenciaba a Matt Takaishi de sus socios de trabajo y compañeros era que el siempre que podía hacía de comer, no le gustaba tener empleados domésticos, al principio ambos hermanos no lo vieron raro pero cuando visitaban las otras casas, por fiestas o reuniones de su padre o cuando Haru le platicaba de las visitas a casa de sus amigos, todos tenían empleados domésticos, y recordaban que cuando le preguntaron el solo contesto. "alguien me enseño que es mejor hacer las cosas por si mismos no importa la cantidad de dinero que tengamos, hay que vivir la vida con algo de sencillez", eso era algo que ambos chicos habían sabido valorar, puesto que siempre era divertido ver como otros chicos ricos no sabían hacer tareas muy sencillas.

-Papa, hoy me iré sola, debo hacer unos mandados antes de ir al instituto. –dijo Zhana.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal los negocios?

-De maravilla prosperando como siempre. –dijo ella con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño. –dijo de pronto Haru.

-¿Qué clase se sueño?

-Bueno te vi a ti papa con una mujer en un parque, solo que no pude ver los rasgos de ella, tu la llamabas pequeña. –dijo su hermano muy serio. -¿Qué crees que quiera decir?

-Bueno tal ves no era yo, recuerda que nos parecemos mucho hijo, tal vez era una premonición o algo que tú deseas. –dijo algo nervioso el hombre.

-Papa, yo no me llamo Matt y esa mujer llamaba así al chico de mi sueño.

-¿Y tu Zhana no tuviste ningún sueño? –preguntó el hombre intentando tal vez cambiar la conversación.

-Si… Soñé con una mujer muy hermosa. –de pronto fue como si alguien más hablara por ella. –era pelirroja y según recuerdo su nombre era Sora Takenouchi.

Ambos hermanos notaron como su padre palideció en extremo pero antes de que ambos dijeran algo el celular de su padre sonó y lo contestó con rapidez saliendo del comedor.

-¿En verdad soñaste con alguien así?

-En parte, pero es por que leí algo de esa diseñadora, me intereso creo que voy a investigar acerca de ella. –dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras ponía sus platos en el lavaplatos.

-¿Y no sabes por que papa de pronto se puso muy pálido?

-Algo me dice que la conoció. –dijo seria la chica mientras recogía su mochila. –por eso quiero investigarla ahora mas que nunca, quiero saber si conoció a nuestro padre.

-¿Me dirás lo que encuentres?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Por supuesto no todos los días hacer desconcertar a nuestro padre y menos ponerlo tan pálido. –dijo el chico con asombro.

-De acuerdo te mantendré informado, nos vemos Haru.

-Adiós, hermana.

La chica salió de su casa e iba en su mundo, pensaba en como poder investigar sobre la mujer, claro que lo más fácil sería contratar a un detective privado, su padre nunca se daría cuenta pero… algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no sería divertido, un momento ¿divertido?, desde cuando ella pensaba que investigar era divertido en verdad que últimamente esto de la agencia la estaba trastornando.

El día pasó sin penas ni glorias por lo menos para Zhana, al menos que contara el hecho de que escucho cierta conversación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Ya Lo vas a hacer? –preguntó un chico pelinegro._

_-Dentro de poco, esa tonta ya me tiene confianza, solo tendré que comenzar a ponerme meloso y en menos de lo que piensas ya me la habré cogido. –dijo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-En verdad que Takaishi no sabe la que la espera. –dijo malicioso el pelinegro._

_-Así es, la alzare tan alto como pueda y después la dejare caer, jamás se recuperara de eso estoy seguro. –dijo Ronald con una mueca de satisfacción._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Para Zhana no fue algo tan duro enterarse de eso, después de todo no era la primera vez que un chico había intentado hacerle eso, para ella lo único que fue herido fue su orgullo, ella misma se había prometido no caer en algo así la primera vez si no hubiera sido por Naruto ella tal vez… la chica sacudió su cabeza no queriendo recordar eso de cuando tenía catorce años.

-"No te preocupes Weasley, que yo me asegurare que tu vida se convierta en el inframundo mismo… cuando te llegue la hora". –pensó ella con una sonrisa maléfica.

Ella iba caminando cuando se dio cuenta de que la seguían, pero ella continuo como si nada pero aun así preparada para un ataque.

-Deberías relajarte más, sino el enemigo sabrá de inmediato que ya te diste cuenta de su presencia. –dijo una mujer.

Zhana se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa descubrió a tres miembros del equipo Silver, sabía quienes eran debido a que su hermano no dejaba de repetirlo haciendo que varias veces hubiera intentado estrangularlo.

-Impresionante, no cualquiera puede saber cuando los seguimos. –dijo una mujer pelirroja.

-Su energía es palpable. –contestó la muchacha indiferente. –a mi siempre me ha sido fácil identificar donde se encuentra mi oponente cuando estoy en torneos.

-Vaya en verdad que lograste encontrar una verdadera joyita Black Cat. –alabo la mujer pelirroja.

-Permite que te los presentes, ellos son Black Eagle y Black Fox a decir verdad hemos venido por los primeros datos que son requeridos ¿Cómo va a ser tu identidad de espía? –preguntó Black Cat.

-Mi nombre será Dark Phoenix mi mascara será completa de color negro y rojo… lo del traje aun no lo he visto. –contestó inmutable.

-¿Dark Phoenix eh? –preguntó Black Eagle.

-¿Y por que ese nombre? –preguntó curiosa Black Fox.

-Simple… no importa cuantas veces intenten tirarme y lo logren yo siempre me levantare y no siempre será por los bueno medios… yo no creo en la justicia absoluta, nadie es bueno por completo y quienes fingen serlo son los peores. –contestó ella.

Tal vez la pelinegra así pensara pero los tres espías no pudieron evitar que en el rostro de la chica presente se antepusiera el de una pelirroja _"Me coloque ese nombre por que soy como un fénix nunca me dejare derrotar y el Black es por que yo no creo en el blanco no creo en la verdad y justicia absolutas ya que estas no existen realmente"_

Eso fue lo que les contesto a cada uno su líder cuando ellos preguntaron el por que de su pseudónimo.

Tal vez… solo tal vez esa chica realmente fuera una gran espía tal y como lo fue Black Phoenix en su tiempo.

-Lo hemos decidido, Black Cat, solo la sección Black se encargara del entrenamiento de esta chica, no ira con el resto de los cadetes. –dijo Black Fox.

-Es verdad un talento así no debe ser desperdiciado, esta por encima incluso de nuestros sucesores. –continuó Black Eagle.

-Lo supuse, es por eso que les pedí que vinieran conmigo… necesito que me apoyen.

-Me meteré en problemas con White Butterfly pero no importa. –declaro el hombre. –lo primero es la seguridad de la tierra.

-Y yo tal vez White Dinosaur me haga un berrinche pero no importa esto es más importante.

-Disculpen pero… ¿de que están hablando? –preguntó Zhana creía saber de lo que hablaban pero…

-Tu Dark Phoenix entrenaras con la mitad del equipo Silver, no podemos dejar que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie en la academia. –dijo alegre Black Cat.

-Así que vete preparando por que tu iniciación será dentro de dos días. –comentó Black fox mientras que se los tres se marchaban.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Haru se encontraba un poco cansado, la verdad era la primera vez desde hacia años cuando alguien lo había cansado así en una practica de artes marciales.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ikku, Taisuke y él habían ido a la casa de Yoko y se encontraron con la sorpresa, bueno para Haru de que el chico se encontraba "practicando" con su padre y para el resulto algo aburrido ya que se notaba la gran diferencia de experiencia del padre.

-Yoko no has entrenado lo suficiente, aumentare tus practicas en un 50 porciento. –dijo el hombre.

-Hombre Yoko no puedo creer que no pudieras esquivar esos golpes, tu padre ni siquiera tenía velocidad en sus ataques, era fácil poderlos bloqueas e interceptar. –dijo Haru.

-¿Y tu que sabes? –preguntó algo molesto Yoko de que su amigo le dijera era después de todo no creía que Haru supiera lo que era entrenar con uno de los espías mas fuertes de toda la tierra.

-Veo que hablas mucho, ¿Qué te parece una práctica? –preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no?, hace mucho que no practico pero no creo que eso importe. –contestó despreocupado el chico y enseguida se puso en posición de defensa.

-"Esa posición". –pensó Takeru, le sonaba de algo.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Después de un rato el rubio se encontraba maravillado, el chico en realidad tenía talento, no solo superaba a su hijo que había tenido entrenamiento desde pequeño sino que casi tenía el nivel de él mismo.

-Tal ves, el pueda ingresar a Dark ángel. –murmuro el hombre. –muy bien Haru, eres más hábil que Yoko. –alabo el hombre.

-Arigatou. –dijo el chico avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca. –pero mi hermana es la que realmente es buena en esto yo hace años que no practicaba realmente.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? –preguntó Takeru.

-Zhana, ella ha continuado su entrenamiento, si quisiera podría entrar a las olimpiadas, pero dice que luego no puede manejar sus negocios.

-"Ahora entiendo esa chica si tenía un nivel muy alto en combate, no cualquiera puede mantener a raya a un vampiro y menos a un grupo"

-Haremos algo Haru, ¿Por qué no vienes mañana?, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. –aseguro el hombre.

-Claro por que no. –contestó el chico, en eso sonó su comunicador. –Bueno, ah eres tu, claro ya voy en camino, no te preocupes tanto se cuidarme solo, no lo volveré hacer, odio que me conozcas tanto. –y colgó. –era mi otousan tengo que irme a la casa dice que incluso mi hermana ya llego, nos vemos chicos. –dijo el muchacho despidiéndose y saliendo del jardín.

-Padre ¿Qué estas pensando? -preguntó Yoko.

-Que tu amigo Haru seria bueno para ingresar a Dark, solo se lo comunicare a los otros, después de todo tu madre encontró a una nueva estudiante. –dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Genial, así estaremos los cuatro juntos. –salto alegre Taisuke.

_**O.O.O.O.**_

Haru Se encontraba platicando alegre con su padre acerca de como se había enfrentado al padre de Yoko, mientras el pelinegro solo lo escuchaba un poco preocupado, después de todo lo más seguro es que Takeru deseara ingresarlo a Dark, esperaba que no se le ocurriera a su hermanito, ya que eso haría que las probabilidades de que los descubrieran y se vinieran encima de él sobre todo los antiguos Black.

Zhana en cambio solo esta taciturna pensando en como eso hacía que sus planes de poder ser nivel cero se apresuraban un poco más.

_**MESES DESPUES **_

Ahora era oficial para la pelinegra era un fastidio ir a Dark no solo sus maestros le habían impuesto toda la teoría y nada de practica sino que no la dejaban ir a misiones para agarrar experiencia, para ella que ya se había aprendido toda la teoría de cada una de las especialidades de Dark era un verdadero fastidio estar estancada.

Ella sabía muy bien por que la detenían, ese rubio estupido y narcisista como lo apodo ella les había dado la orden de que a menos que pudiera vencer a uno de ellos en su área no saldría a misiones, por kami ella estaba más que preparada para poder derrotar a cualquiera de sus maestros peroooooooooooooooo nooooooooooo, ese rubio narcisista le dijo a ella que en ese momento no podía enfrentarse a ninguno por que sencillamente no tenían tiempo.

Ni siquiera la dejaba que ayudara, era como si, como si no quisiera que avanzara, sabía que había un chico que era entrenado por la otra mitad del equipo Silver pero este si entrenaba con los otros y no lo tenían recluido como a ella.

Vaya fastidio.

Bueno esa era su vida como Dark Phoenix, ya que como Zhana las cosas iban mejor, no solo sus negocios iban increíblemente bien, sino que sus clases eran muy fáciles, uno de sus mejores y favoritos era Sesshomaru-sensei, ya que el siempre le daba retos, estaba consciente de que le ponía cosas aun más difíciles que a los demás y eso le alegraba ya que eso significaba que reconocía su potencial, al contrario de los demás maestros que solo le ponían sobresaliente en todo pero nunca la alentaban.

Eso ella ya lo sabía después de todo no supo como pero a los dos meses de estar ahí todo el alumnado se había enterado que no tenía madre y como si ella fuera la peste se alejaron de ella.

Cosa que agradeció ya que así no tenía que soportar parloteos incesantes e innecesarios y que el pelirrojo Weasley casi no se le acercara pues "debía mantener su reputación" ja, como si no supiera la verdad ya.

El asunto de Naruto y Hinata casi no había avanzado nada, por kami como rogaba por poder estar en Canadá y darle un buen zape a ese dobe de Naruto y que reaccionara, Tenten estaba igual con Hinata y Neji solo intentaba calmarla cada que la chica perdía la paciencia con la peliazul.

Casi se encontraba rogándole a kami por que pusiera un poco de emoción a su vida.

Lo que no sabía es que a veces los ruegos y deseos a veces se hacían realidad, aunque no de la manera en que uno quisiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, casi hasta ahora pude agarrar de nuevo la comp. Y conectarme, el trabajo fue un caos total, mi jefa piensa que soy multiusos.

La voy a demandar por sobre explotación T.T

Pero bueno aquí esta el cap.

En el siguiente el enemigo aparece de nuevo y se comenzara algo muy peculiar, pero muy peculiar intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.

Matta ne.


	7. Los novatos de Angelus

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. –7**_

_**Los novatos de Angelus**_

Bufo de nuevo con exasperación y pasó una hoja al libro que se encontraba RELEYENDO, por kami si no le daban una misión acabaría por matar a alguien, por lo menos sus maestros ya no la dejaban encerrada y podía ir por ahí para ver a los otros miembros.

Cansada de no hacer nada, se dispuso a echar una vuelta por ahí.

Para Zhana el último mes no había sido para nada divertido, había visto a los otros miembros de Dark, a decir verdad a "esos" miembros; es decir a los hijos de los espías.

Vaya desilusión se llevo, no eran más que una panda de inútiles mimados, había visto sus entrenamientos si bien tenían un nivel "algo" superior al de la media, no significaba que estos fueran la novena maravilla del mundo, ella misma era mejor (y por mucho) que los hijos de los espías.

Aunque no todos eran un desperdicio, había dos chicos que le llamaron la atención la primera vez que los vio entrenar, supo por la energía que emanaban que estos eran hermanos ya que era muy parecida, como la de aquellos que comparten un nexo de sangre y también se dio cuenta que su energía era diferente a la de las demás personas, según recordaba haber leído en un libro ellos eran lo que se denominaba _Youkai_ y fue algo sorprendente enterarse ya que nadie mas en la organización era uno de ellos.

En lo personal nunca había hablado con ellos ya que no había tenido la oportunidad, esperaba poder encontrárselos, ya que algo le decía que le serviría mucho.

Parecía que al fin kami-sama se había apiadado de ella ya que vio a los dos muchachos entrenar arduamente y por suerte se encontraban solos.

-Konnichiwa. –saludo formalmente la chica.

-¿Anata wa dare desuka? –preguntó uno de los chicos. (N/A: ¿Quién eres?)

-Watashi…

- ¿Onamaewa? (N/A: ¿Cómo te llamas?)

-Me llaman Dark Phoenix. –contestó la chica.

-No habíamos escuchado hablar de ti. –dijo serio el que parecía ser el mayor, era el mas alto.

La chica solo bufo con molestia. –por que mis maestros creyeron que no debería "perder" el tiempo con los novatos. –contestó con molestia.

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí "perdiendo" el tiempo con los "novatos"? –dijo el mayor.

-Por que yo no lo considero una perdida de tiempo, es más me ayudaría mejorar ya que mi maestra principal no me hace mucho caso que digamos, y no soy de las que gusten perder el tiempo. –comentó la chica.

-Te pareces a okkassan. –menciono el chico un poco más bajo. –a ella tampoco le gusta perder el tiempo cuando puede hacer cosas productivas.

-Urusei Sharingan. –dijo el mayor.

-¿Cómo se hacen llamar ustedes? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-Yo soy Sharingan. –dijo el chico el cual tenía el cabello negro con toques azulados, en su antifaz color azul marino podía verse sus ojos negros y parte de la piel nívea.

-Y yo soy Mangekyo Sharingan. –contestó el otro chico el cual era un poco más moreno que el menor y tenía el pelo completamente color negro y largo atado en una coleta, su antifaz color rojo con toques negros hacia confundir sus ojos.

-Saben… me gustaría entrenar con ustedes. –menciono la pelinegra. "Quiero avanzar lo más que pueda"

-Por que no. –dijo el menor.

-No creo que aguantes nuestro ritmo. –comentó el otro.

-Pues probémoslo. –convino la chica.

Tres horas después…

Los dos chicos se encontraban sentados mientras la chica respiraba algo entrecortado por la reciente actividad.

-En verdad que son buenos. –comentó ella con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Tu si que sorprendes, eres fuerte como pocas, y con unas ganas de superarte inmensas… aprecio eso. –dijo el mayor.

No supo por que pero el hecho de que alguien fuerte le dijera eso, le agrado. Le agrado de sobremanera, eso significaba que alguien reconocía su espíritu, algo que solo Naruto y Sakura habían hecho.

-Si me disculpan, debo irme. Fue un gusto entrenar a su lado. –les hizo una reverencia y se marcho a paso presuroso por lo que no se dio cuenta del intercambio de ambos chicos.

-Aniki… -empezó el menor. –ella sería perfecta para el "grupo", ni siquiera ha sido "iniciada" lo cual es una rareza en si mismo; me gustaría hablar con Okka-san hace semanas que no podemos hablar con ella. –comento el pequeño peliazul.

-En eso concuerdo contigo otouto, pero para poder hablar con Okka-san acerca de esta chica creo que deberíamos ver que tan apegada esta al equipo "Silver" y cuanta lealtad le debe a Dark, lo cual será sencillo debido a que justo como dijo cacciatore "Su seguridad es pésima al igual que su fuerza". –se burlo el muchacho más grande mientras ambos se marchaban de ahí.

.0.0.0

Mientras en otra parte un muchacho caminaba por el parque con la vista algo perdida.

-"No puedo creer que ya tengo dos meses como agente de Dark y lo MAS IMPORTANTE soy entrenado por el equipo Silver mis ídolos. –se puso a mirar alrededor y suspiro con algo de cansancio. –y pensar que ahora lo veo todo tan diferente, todo desde que…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El joven pelinegro se encontraba incrédulo frente a las figuras que se encontraban frente a él._

_-Us-uste-des son e-el equi-qui-po Silver. –tartamudeo con sorpresa y se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de su actitud._

_-Vaya White Ángel encontraste una "joyita". –se burlo White Dinosaur._

_-Calla White Dinosaur, si White Ángel lo cree merecedor de esto debe ser por algo. –comentó con enfado White Butterfly._

_-Gomen. –se disculpo el pelinegro y en su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. –es un gusto conocer en persona a tres miembros del grandioso equipo Silver. –dijo feliz estrechando las manos de los tres agentes. – ¿por que agradable motivo del destino nuestros caminos se han cruzado?_

_Los tres agentes se sorprendieron un poco por el comportamiento del joven pero no lo dieron a conocer._

_-Veras Harunobu… -empezó Dinosaur._

_-Oh, llámenme Haru, lo otro es para los maestros. –dijo el chico restándole importancia._

_-Bueno Haru, es que te hemos observado y hemos decidido que ingreses a Dark y seas entrenado precisamente por nosotros el equipo Silver. –dijo White Butterfly._

_-Genial. –dijo emocionado. –pero ¿Por qué razón me querrían en Dark? –a los agentes les sorprendió la pregunta puesto que por lo que había dicho Takeru el chico no era de los que solían hacer preguntas lo que demostraba su equivocación al ver como el chico ahora los miraba calculadoramente con sus ojos azules._

_Ciertamente la mirada del chico le recordó momentáneamente a su líder White Wolf lo que los hizo sentirse brevemente incómodos._

_-Tus métodos de lucha así como tu gran inteligencia son material con el que en Dark Ángel podríamos ayudarte a sacarle el mayor provecho y así podrías ayudar a los demás. –dijo White Ángel._

_El chico parecía que lo pensaba cuando en realidad estaba bailando la conga puesto que uno de sus grandes sueños se estaba cumpliendo el cual era entrar a Dark Ángel, solo quedaba otro "Poder derrotar a su hermana"_

_Si había algo que motivara a Haru en la vida era eso, poder tener finalmente la experiencia necesaria para derrotar a su hermana, tal vez el le había ganado a nacer pero ella siempre le superaba en todo, no importaba que cosa hicieran ambos ella siempre lograba derrotarlo sin el menor esfuerzo y eso era algo que lo hacia sentirse sumamente desdichado, pero ahora el tenía algo que su hermana no. Ingresar a Dark Ángel._

_-De acuerdo. Acepto. –dijo el con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Como me gustaría poder decirle a mi hermana que por fin pertenezco a Dark, supongo que mi triunfo será un secreto por lo menos por ahora.

Lo que el chico ignoraba es que no deseaba vencer a su hermana para ser superior a ella, sino para que ella finalmente lo reconociera como un igual.

_.0.0._

Lo que nadie de ellos sabía era como una reunión se llevaba a cabo en un lugar apartado.

-Muy bien, los he mandado convocar a todos para que decirles nuestro próximo movimiento. –dijo un encapuchado.

-Sensei… ¿en que nos afectara a nosotros? –preguntó un chico de ojos azules y mirada zorruna.

-Eso mi querido Kitsune, lo sabrán en un momento. –el ser se quito la capucha a lo que lo imitaron los otros. –muy bien: Hoshi, Ryu, Tori, tanuki, Tenshi, mushi, Yuki, Kitsune, Hitomi, Ying Fa, Hebi y karasu, se muy bien que cuatro de ustedes se encuentran en Japón, pero los demás también nos trasladaremos ahí. –dijo Venator.

-¿No crees que es muy precipitado? –comentó occisor.

-Si queremos agarrar desprevenidos a los de Dark debemos dar un golpe certero, ¿Cómo va la infiltración? –preguntó a los chicos que se encontraban en una pantalla.

-Mejor de lo que se esperaba, sus defensas son muy bajas, realmente son muy confiados. –informo Karasu.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Venator.

-Hai, hay una agente que nos puede servir. –comentó Hebi.

-¿En que sentido? -preguntó de inmediato Ying Fa algo tensa.

-Es una excelente guerrera, apenas va empezando pero el hecho de que sus maestros sean solamente la mitad del equipo Silver da mucho de que hablar. –contesto el chico.

-¿Cuáles agentes de campo? –preguntó Venator con interés.

-Los Black. –contestó el mayor.

-Interesante, vigílenla puede que nos sirva después de todo, quiero que me manden cualquier información que encuentren, incluyendo cualquiera que tenga que ver con la chica… por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Se hace llamar Dark Phoenix.

-Pueden retirarse, nos vemos después cambio y fuera. –dijo venator.

Los otros chicos salieron de la habitación quedando solo tres personas.

-Veo que te ha sorprendido el nombre ¿he, venator? –pregunto cacciatore.

-Es verdad, hace casi 18 años que no escuchábamos un nombre parecido. –comentó otro peliplateado.

-Hai, Dark Phoenix… suena casi igual a Black Phoenix. La pregunta es: ¿será tan buena guerrera como su predecesora?, o ¿se dejara manipular como el resto del equipo Black? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En serio venator creo que esa muchacha de la que hablaban los chicos nos puede servir. –dijo cacciatore.

-Lo se, Chassou te quiero en Japón lo antes posible. –ordeno venator.

-Hai, pero antes voy a pasar por otros países, mis contactos parecen haber encontrado información muy interesante. –comentó Chassou.

-Conociéndote, solo deben ser puras tonterías. –se molesto cacciatore.

-Eso lo veremos… Onii-san. –dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba.

-Aun no se como siempre quieren pelearse ambos. –comentó venator mientras se quitaba la mascara.

-Eso es cosa de sangre, siempre nos vamos a los opuestos. –dijo cacciatore. –aunque tu como siempre eres la excepción a la regla, imouto. –menciono el hombre.

El hombre se retiro dejando en soledad a venator.

-Falta poco para que mi venganza en contra de todos los Silver comience, sino me lo hubieran prohibido. Hace mucho que hubiesen dejado de respirar esa bola de simples títeres, ellos junto con sus hijos. –comentó mirando la palma de su mano. –me pregunto si esa muchacha…

.0.0.

Zhana se encontraba aburrida en su casa.

La razón.

Su hermano mayor estaba de nuevo con esos ricos bastardos de sus amigos, no sabía bien pero a ella no le agradaban, sobre todo últimamente, ya que miraban a su hermano _diferente_ ella sabía muy bien como era esa mirada, era de rencor, lo que la confundía era. ¿Por que?

Su hermano no se daba cuenta, por eso ella no se había metido, se encontraba mirando unos documentos muy importantes de la empresa de su padre cuando tocaron el timbre, su hermano salido de quien sabe donde abrió la puerta.

-Hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Vaya que modales Haru, ¿esta tu hermana Zeta? –preguntó una chica.

El joven no le respondió pero llamo a su hermana.

-Dawn un gusto volverte a ver, veo que también trajiste a Neji y a Tenten. –comentó la chica.

-Así es, y mira te presento a las primas de Neji, ella es Hinata y ella es Hanabi. –dijo la chica mostrando a las dos jóvenes.

-Oh ya veo. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –pasen es que mi onii-san se le esta pegando lo de esos ricos bastardos, ya ni abrir una puerta sabe. –se burlo.

Haru un poco ofendido se marcho, por lo visto su hermana siempre lo consideraría inferior a ella. Con asombro miro a sus amigos mirando con detenimiento la puerta.

-Son amigos de mi imouto, los raros del concierto. –dijo al ver la especial atención que le ponían a la puerta.

-Tu hermana tiene amistades… interesantes. –comentó Yoko, la energía de esos chicos se le hizo extraña, era parecida a la de los agentes Sharingan pero… era imposible, los chicos se miraban muy tranquilos, al menos que se tomara en cuenta la actitud estoica del chico castaño y como parecía nunca quitarse esa banda de la frente.

-si lo se, siempre son bien raros, como el que tiene bigotes de zorro y la que tiene el pelo rosa de la otra vez. –dijo el chico con un mohín de disgusto.

-Es verdad, Haru nosotros nos tenemos que ir, nuestros padres acaban de llegar de un viaje y quieren enseñarnos sus nuevos experimentos. –dijo Ikku.

Los tres se marcharon dejando a Haru con un extraño presentimiento, desde hacia días que tenía ese presentimiento de opresión, sobre todo al ver a su hermana.

No tomándole importancia, De nuevo. Se marcho a su habitación sin tomar atención a al conversación de su hermana.

-No sabes lo contentas que estamos, mi okka-san dice que finalmente nos estableceremos en un solo lugar y que Japón tiene muchas posibilidades, lo que significaría que Naruto y Sakura se vendrían a vivir aquí, nuestras familias han sido conocidos desde hace siglos y sus tutores tienen negocios con mi okka-san. –dijo Dawn muy contenta.

-En verdad me da felicidad saber eso. –dijo Zhana.

-Eres extraña. –dijo Hanabi mirando intensamente a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó algo confusa.

-Tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus reacciones dicen otra, es la primera vez que me encuentro con un ser vivo tan extraño. –dijo como si nada.

Ella la miro con sorpresa por sus palabras.

-Ya sabía yo que ser criada por Kakashi tendría sus consecuencias. –se lamento Tenten.

-¿De que hablan?

-Hinata y Hanabi fueron criadas por un hombre llamado Hatake Kakashi, digamos que el es un poco… -comenzó Dawn.

-¿Excéntrico, sádico? –respondió Tenten. –la verdad es que ese hombre esta mal del cerebro, por eso es que los otros están igual.

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto Zhana.

-Bueno… nosotros nos conocemos entre si por que nuestros "cuidadores" se conocen desde la juventud y son muy unidos casi como "hermanos" diría yo. –dijo Tenten.

-Hatake Kakashi a cuidado de Hanabi, Hinata que son hermanas al igual que otros dos chicos que son hermanos Sasuke e Itachi, mientras que Sesshomaru Taisho ha cuidado de Tenten, Sakura, Naruto y de mi, Nova Hopkins cuida de Gaara, Ino, Dawn y de Shino, pero nos hemos criado todos como "hermanos" por lo unidos que son. Ellos nos han criado después de que nuestros respectivos padres murieran. –dijo Neji.

-Sou ka. –dijo Zhana (N/A: ya veo)

-Pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa ¿Qué tal te va en los negocios?, ¿has incursionado en el baile? –preguntó Dawn.

-En una academia de baile, no la verdad lo único artístico que me gusta es la pintura. –contestó Zhana.

-Vaya, es que Hanabi es una excelente bailarina ¿no has pensado en hacerla de representante? –preguntó Tenten.

-La verdad no, seria interesante. –contestó Zhana con una mirada pensativa.

Después de eso siguieron platicando con lo que la pelinegra pudo conocer a Hinata y Hanabi, de Hinata supo al instante que su presentimiento fue bueno, era la pareja ideal para su ruidoso y rubio amigo, mientras que Hanabi… bueno digamos que ella en un principio se miraba igual de estoica que su primo Neji, pero conociéndola un poco más se dio cuenta que la chica era una totalmente loca igual que su amiga Dawn, no por nada ambas tenían la misma edad.

Cuando se hubieran marchado lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a llevar los papeles al despacho de su padre, cuando estuvo a punto de salir pudo vislumbrar un extraño papel que sobresalía de los cajones, parecía una fotografía…

Cuando estuvo a punto de sacarla escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría y supo al instante que era su padre, se reprendió mentalmente por no poder sentir su energía y se marcho a su habitación mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes.

.0.0.

Cuando los jóvenes hubiesen salido de la casa la peliplateada encaro al único chico que las acompañaba.

-Le diste información errada, harás que nos descubra. –dijo con enfado.

-¿Y que acaso ese no era el plan?, si logra descubrir los fallos en nuestras versiones, servirá para nuestra causa, a pesar de ser una _nigen_. –dijo Neji seriamente.

-Es verdad, aunque no detecte ningún poder en ella, su cerebro lo compensa todo, y aparte por lo que Sakura y Naruto nos platicaban es obvio que la chica tiene madera de espía. –comentó Tenten mientras jugaba con un kunai que acababa de sacar de su ropa.

-Es verdad, alguien con sus contactos nos serviría de mucho. –dijo Hanabi.

-A mi me parece una buena persona. –comentó Hinata. –no deberíamos meterla en este mundo.

-Al menos que le suceda algo que la obligue a introducirse en nuestro mundo. –dijo enigmáticamente Dawn.

-¿En que piensas Dawn? –pregunto con una mirada maliciosa Hanabi.

-Deberiamos buscar la manera en que mamá la conozca. –contestó simplemente.

.0.0.

Para White Wolf la vida era todo menos sencilla, no solo tenía que lidiar con sus dos hijos adolescentes sino que también con un grupo de agentes que parecían unos niños pequeños, sumándole eso a los digimon de ellos y así como sus respectivos hijos y sus digimon, la sala de juntas parecía de todo menos lo que era.

-¡¡DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ HAGAN EL FAVOR DE CALLARSE!! –exigió el líder del equipo Silver golpeando la mesa de la sala de juntas provocando una fisura en esta que se extendió por casi toda la mesa.

Todos se giraron a verlo anonadados de que White Wolf hubiese gritado perdiendo el control, para los adolescente presentes fue una revelación y para los mayores fue un retroceso en el tiempo en donde todo era más tranquilo (excepto las comidas), los antiguos Black de inmediato se sentaron y pusieron una cara neutral dando a entender que estaban ahí pero no les importaba demasiado lo que el hombre dijera.

Los antiguos White se sentaron pero se encontraban algo ansiosos por lo que si líder pudiera decir, después de todo el no acostumbraba a realizar juntas de ese tipo.

-Bien, ahora que tengo su total atención me gustaría hablar de sus "alumnos". –dijo el sentándose en la silla central.

-Muy bien, el chico ha excedido nuestras expectativas, seria mejor si tuviera poderes, nos serviría de mucho sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. –dijo White Butterfly.

-Entonces debe ser un holgazán, después de todo si supero sus "expectativas", no creo que sea muy fuerte. –dijo con burla Black Fox.

-Es mucho más fuerte que su "alumna" nuestro alumno es muy hábil… ¿Por qué no los enfrentamos para ver cual es más fuerte de los dos? –propuso la rubia siendo esa idea alabada por los White.

-No lo creo, nosotros no solemos enfrentar al menos que sea para mejorar y no creo que nuestra alumna mejore si se enfrenta a su alumno, he dicho Dark Phoenix no se enfrentara a su "aprendiz". –termino ácidamente Black Eagle.

-¿Dark Phoenix? –preguntó sorprendido White Wolf.

-Si, la chica dijo que ese nombre le gusto, la verdad por su carácter le queda muy bien. –dijo Black Fox con orgullo.

-Pues yo creo que Light Wolf va muy por encima de Dark Phoenix. –opinó White Dinosaur.

-Me gustaría ver que tal sería la rivalidad entre esos dos. –comentó el líder de Dark Ángel mientras ingresaba. –pero me temo que no es el momento adecuado para que ambos se enfrenten, muchachos mucho me temo que su equipo se esta desintegrando, si todo esto sigue así me temo que tendré que separarlos, se convertirán en dos equipos, Black y White, White Wolf tu comandarías a los White y tendré que ponerle un nuevo líder a los Black y aumentar uno en la sección de campo.

-Eso jamás. –saltaron la mitad de los Silver.

-Nosotros no necesitamos otro miembro en este equipo, si nos llega a separar señor, nosotros nos apañaremos solo con estos miembros. –declaro con furia Black Eagle.

-Es verdad, somos muy capaces de manejarnos nosotros solamente. –dijo Black Fox.

-Eso lo se, pero me temo que reglas son reglas y ni siquiera ustedes están exentos de ellas. –dijo con pesar el líder pues sabía lo mucho que pesaría esa decisión en esos jóvenes. –mucho me temo que lo mejor será separarlos, dentro de ocho meses se dará a conocer la noticia, con su permiso. _"aunque tal vez lo mejor será ponerlos a cada uno a cargo de un grupo de novatos"_

Los Black se quedaron atónitos, no esperaban algo como eso, esperaban que recapacitara y por lo menos no quisiera imponerles un nuevo miembro.

-No lo aceptare. –dijo Black Eagle olvidando aparentemente que sus hijos se encontraban presentes.

-Yo menos, ese viejo ya chochea, no importa que métodos tenga que usar pero nadie entrara a los Black de Dark. –dijo Black Fox.

-Es una promesa que nos hicimos hace años, nadie entrara a los Black. –dijo Black Cat.

El resto del equipo asintió corroborando lo dicho por sus agentes de campo.

-Vamos, es solo una persona más. –dijo White Butterfly intentando calmar a su esposo.

-¿Solo una persona más? –preguntó con furia Black Fox. –tu no entiendes nada Orimoto así que mejor te callas. –dijo ácidamente mirando con furia a la rubia.

-Tu no me callas Nonaka. –le respondió la rubia.

-A callar ambas. –ordenó White Wolf. –haremos lo posible por que no ingresen a nadie nuevo a la sección Black en dado caso de que se separe el equipo Silver; Pasando a otra cosa, espero que estén entrenando duramente a sus elegidos. –comentó mirando a los primogénitos, los cuales se removieron incómodos en sus asientos.

-summimazen. –interrumpió una agente entrando a la estancia. –se les requiere en el pabellón 5-A, esta habiendo un ataque.

Todos los miembros de campo salieron de inmediato, para que los hubiesen llamado a ellos de inmediato debía ser algo grave.

Cuando llegaron allá había solo 7 seres encapuchados.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegan. –menciono con aburrimiento uno de ellos.

-Les tomo exactamente 10 minutos llegar desde que comenzamos el ataque. –comentó "casualmente" otro.

-Vamos, ellos ya están viejos…

-Es normal que lleguen tarde a todas partes. –se burlo el cuarto

Los otros tres no hablaban, pero sin que los otros se dieran cuenta fueron avanzando hasta detrás del equipo Silver, pero ellos lograron detectarlos por lo que atacaron de ambos lados, lo que les sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que los encapuchados podían mantener el ritmo de su ataque y no lucir o dar muestras de estar fatigados.

Lo que los Silver no sabían era que dos sombras los observaban con detenimiento.

-Veo que se han vuelto débiles. –murmuró el más alto.

-Es una vergüenza, antes eran poderosos. –comentó quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Es obvio que sin "ella", ya no fue lo mismo, los Black están muy desmejorados. –dijo el primero.

-Hai, llamare a los chicos; después de todo ya vimos suficiente. –hizo un movimiento con su mano y murmuro "Kai" y ambos se marcharon de ahí.

Los 7 jóvenes sintieron el impulso de energía y de inmediato se reagruparon y haciendo estallar algo se marcharon no sin antes decir.

-"Esta solo fue nuestra carta de presentación, prepárense para lo peor"

Los 7 agentes se encontraban estupefactos cuando regresaron a la base y cuando finalmente Sean les preguntó White Wolf pidió que los dejaran a solas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el hombre.

-Esos chicos no pasan de los 20 años. –dijo Yamato muy pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Son jóvenes y nos dieron una paliza, puede que estuviéramos parejos pero dada la experiencia que poseemos debimos haberlos reducido, sin embargo no fue así… quien los haya entrenado sabía bien lo que hacia y algo me dice que nosotros somos su blanco, no la agencia. –dijo el hombre sentándose con cansancio.

-Entonces debemos hacer que entrenen más.

-Iie, lo que debemos hacer es que se recupere la confianza de antes, pudimos haber creado una estrategia pero el hecho es que los White solo confían en los White y viceversa, si todo sigue así mucho me temo que lograran derrotarnos sean quienes sean. –el rubio se quito el antifaz y lo miro con preocupación. –al menos de que tomemos una medida drastica…

-¿En que estas pensando exactamente? –preguntó Sean.

-Separar a los Silver y ponerlos a cada uno a cargo de un grupo de novatos, solo así puede que confien entre ellos para las misiones importantes.

-Separarlos para los entrenamientos y que sean un equipo para las misiones. –dijo pensativo Sean.

-Creo que si, tal vez así puedan pensar más claramente.

-O empeorarlo todo.

-Tal vez, pero es la unica solución que se me ocurre ahora. –dijo abatido Yamato.

-Creo que debes ver algo. –comentó Sean.

Llevo al rubio a una habitación oculta dentro del mismo despacho del hombre.

-Se que no tiene que ver con lo que hemos estado hablando pero creí justo que tendrias que verlo.

Le enseño un video reciente, en el miraba como su hija en los primeros meses entrenaba mecánicamente, como si no importara nada, eso le preocupo no deseaba que su hija tuviera aun menos sentimientos que antes, pero algo cambio… Desde el día que comenzo a entrenar con los dos agentes sharingan se le notaba un cambio de actitud, a uno un poco más calido.

-Vaya, no creí que dos simples agentes pudieran calar tan hondo en ella.

-tiene mas similitudes con su madre de lo que nosotros creimos, después de todo así era Sora antes de que tuviera a su equipo, siento que los Black solo están dañandola si la siguen aíslando.

-Esos chicos… -mumuro pensativo el rubio. –ellos no deberian ser tan buenos, entraron al mismo tiempo que Zhana, cuando revise sus papeles no indicaban que su familia tuviera poderes.

-Eso si es extraño, pero no han hecho nada fuera de lo normal, no veo razón por la cual debas estar alerta.

-Tienes razón, creo que me encele un poco al ver que Zhana se llevo tan bien con ellos. –dijo un poco apenado el rubio.

.0.0.

Mientras sus padres se fueron a ese llamado, los chicos se quedaron en la sala de juntas, todos se encontraban callados, puesto que aunque sus padres les habían informado acerca de que debían entrenar y las posibles consecuencias, ninguno de los chicos había hecho caso.

-Creo que nos ira muy mal cuando nuestros padres le informen a White Wolf acerca de la situación. –dijo de pronto Kojiro. (Hijo de Kouji y Zoe)

-Eso no debería importarnos, ellos son fuertes. –contestó con simpleza Ron.

-Kojiro tiene razón, deberíamos entrenar nuestros padres no estarán por siempre aquí. –dijo Ritsuko.

-Aun me pregunto por que últimamente nuestros padres no se llevaran. –menciono "casualmente" Yuriko. (Hija de Izzi). –la relación que mantienen sobre todo White Butterfly y Black Fox es pésima.

-Es cierto mama no se lleva bien con la tía Rika. –dijo tímidamente Koe. (Hijo menor de Zoe y Kouji)

-No creo que sea solamente por mi madre, ahí algo más detrás de esto. –dijo Kimiko. (Hija de Kouji y Zoe)

-Es verdad, lo que me preocupa es que hay veces en las que he visto que tu madre mira con odio a mi madre, pero eso solo es cuando ella se encuentra de espaldas. –menciono pensativo Ryoko. (Hijo de Rika y Ryo)

-Oigan ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?, últimamente se encuentran en la luna. –dijo de pronto Tohaku. (Hijo de J.P. y Takuya)

-Es cierto, y se dedican a mirar con mucho desagrado a Light Wolf. –menciono casualmente Hiroji. (Hijo de Kenta y Hero-cazu)

-Eso por si no lo saben es por que el chico es Harunobu Takaishi, el que supuestamente es su "amigo". –dijo con enfado Ritsuko mirando a los tres chicos molesta.

-Eso si que esta mal, deberían apoyarlo, dado que el es el primero de su familia que ingresa a Dark. –dijo Kojiro mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. –menciono la pequeña Yuriko. –dado que su hermana se encuentra también en Dark.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó interesado Ron.

-Su hermana Zhana se encuentra en Dark, incluso antes de que Haru entrara. –menciono cohibida la adolescente.

-Interesante. –menciono el pelirrojo.

-Te lo dije Weasley, aléjate de la chica o no respondo. –dijo con ira Ritsuko.

-Tú no me ordenas Akiyama. –dijo con enfado el chico.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear y los demás a intentar separarlos, lo que no sabían era que una cámara estuvo grabando todo, incluso desde que White Wolf comenzó a hablar.

"Que fácil fue acomodar las cámaras".

.0.0.

-Vaya porquería de misión. –gruño una muchacha quitándose la capucha y la mascara.

-Dawn ese vocabulario. –la regaño un hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Es la verdad oji-san, si entrenamos tanto para poder enfrentarnos a ellos y resulta que son más debiluchos que nosotros. –declaro enfadada una chica de ojos perlas y cabello castaño.

-Yo que ustedes no me confiaría es obvio que los tomamos desprevenidos, ellos después de todo pudieron reducir a Caiyimbo. –menciono un joven de pelo negro y ojos igual.

-Pues yo digo que debimos acabar con ellos en ese momento. –dijo una joven de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Paciencia Tenten, lo único que hubiéramos provocado es que más agentes de Dark fueran a ese lugar y se nos hubiera hecho complicado regresar. –dijo un chico ojiperlado y de cabello castaño.

-Aparte, cuando los volvamos a enfrentar será más divertido. –menciono con una nota sádica una chica peliazul y de ojos perlados.

-Odio cuando dejas que la _youkai_ tome el control de tus acciones onee-chan. –dijo con cansancio Hanabi.

-Gomen, pero yo pienso lo mismo. –dijo un poco de rubor la chica regresando a su actitud "normal"

El único que no había hablado en todo el rato era un chico de pelo negro azulado corto, simplemente se había ido hacia el balcón de la casa en donde se encontraban, se recargo en el barandal de la misma con actitud pensativa.

-No te preocupes, el tiempo que se les pidió ya esta por terminar, pronto la volverás a ver, aparte tus poderes ya los controlas en un 89 porciento, no habrá peligro. –menciono una mujer de ojos rojos y pelo largo y plateado.

-No me encontraba pensando en eso. –intentó aparentar el muchacho.

La mujer solo rió un poco y lo miro con cariño. –no olvides a quien intentas engañar, yo fui quien te enseño todo lo que sabes y usas contra los demás _Sasuke-chan_. –el chico hizo una mueca. –se perfectamente que pensabas en Ying fa y en Kitsune, después de todo los _"guardianes"_ te pidieron de prueba que no los vieras en 7 años, algo realmente difícil pero que estoy profundamente orgullosa de cómo lo has llevado. –dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre la de el. –solo espero que te perdonen, después de todo nadie más que tu, tu hermano y yo sabemos la verdad de por que te alejaste de ellos, ese fue uno de los requisitos… no decirles la verdadera razon de tu alejamiento.

-Arigatou… okka-san. –murmuro el mirándola con profundo cariño, su cara no reflejaba nada, pero sus ojos si, algo que la mujer de ojos rojos había logrado aprender a leer.

Cuando el chico se marcho de nuevo adentro la mujer se quedo observando la luna llena con una semisonrisa.

-¿En que piensas? –preguntó el hombre peliplateado.

-Lo he decidido _aniki_, esa chica va a ser mi nueva alumna. Dark Phoenix será la próxima miembro de nuestra "pequeña" familia. –volteo a ver al hombre con una sonrisa ladeada.

Las diferencias entre ambos eran un poco notorias para empezar el color de ojos, mientras que el los tenía ambarinos los de ella eran carmesí, el tenía unas marcas en la cara, el de ella era sin mancha alguna, pero ambos tenían el pelo largo y plateado, así como unos rasgos felinos.

-Andando _No-chan_, que los muchachos nos esperan para cenar… imouto. –dijo el hombre.

.0.0.0

Gomen ne, de verdad no tengo excusa (excepto la de la escuela), pero como estoy en sexto semestre de la preparatoria mis profes nos tienen esclavizados, es mas solo para la semana que viene tengo que entregar varios trabajos, encima para finales entregar una maqueta de una casa (que nosotros mismos hemos diseñado).

Pero no los agobio mas con mis cosas lo importante aquí es el FIC.

¿Qué les parecio este capitulo?, si sienten que algo no entienden o no va haganmelo saber para hacer ajustes (antes de hecharlo a perder)

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron review

-PrincessPrym

-Antotis

-Yrazemita

Pero sobre todo a:

-Anzubrief

-L.I.T

-AnimePinkCess

A ustedes tres chicas les voy a dar un regalo así que ustedes escoganlo, me lo dicen en su siguiente review.

-Pueden escoger el hecho de que les adelante algo de la historia (un cachito como quien puede terminar con quien, lo que esta bajo el agua de la verdadera relacion de los Silver, etc) siempre y cuando no me la divulgen.

-O pueden escoger una situación que deseen que este dentro de los proximos 3 capitulos puede ser de los hijos, algo de drama, romance, humor.

-O un especial y de que lo quieren.

Solo es una pequeña compensación por el apoyo que me han demostrado.

Ja ne,


	8. Mi nuevo hogar

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. –8**_

_**Mi nuevo hogar**_

Para Haru últimamente el hecho de haber ingresado a Dark ya no era divertido, para empezar sus amigos ya no le dirigían la palabra, y el no sabía por que y su orgullo no le permitía ir a preguntarles total para eso tenía otros "amigos".

Sus sensei´s deseaban que se enfrentara a una agente llamada Dark Phoenix, a decir verdad eso no le daba buena espina, había visto a la muchacha mientras entrenaba con otros dos tipos y le pareció muy fuerte. El no quería decepcionar a sus senseis.

Mientras tanto su padre había encontrado todos sus escritos, pero que vergüenza había pasado cuando menciono que le habían gustado, fue tanta que no supo como reaccionar y mejor le grito con enfado a su padre que se entrometía mucho últimamente y le dijo que no entrara de nuevo en su habitación. Resultado Ahora no se hablaba con su progenitor.

Su hermana era otro cantar, últimamente parecía mas Humana, hasta le había sonreído. Como si su vida fuera color de rosa, no parecía tener problema alguno.

Se encontraba en su habitación pensando en como de rápido había cambiado su vida desde que ingreso a Dark.

-"Jamas creí que ser un agente fuera tan difícil, cuando los veía todo parecía tan sencillo… creo que mejor saldré a caminar un rato"

Cuando se encontraba caminando por el parque sintió una presencia, no era la primera vez que las sentía pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no le tomaba importancia, pero lo raro de estas era que despedía una agradable sensación de confort.

Cuando se acerco puedo ver a una mujer la cual se encontraba en la orilla del lago tarareando una canción, el se acerco como hipnotizado, de pronto fue como si saliera de una ensoñación ya que lo siguiente que recordaba era que la mujer estaba frente a el mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Daijoubu ka? (N/A: ¿Estás bien?)

-Ha-hai. –contestó algo cohibido.

-Que bueno. –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Etto, watashi… -pudo decir el con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, tenías muchos problemas, por eso mi tarareo te llego. –menciono la mujer.

El chico se dedico a verla y le sorprendió su apariencia, tenía un pelo largo hasta la cintura atado en una trenza de color plateado y sus ojos eran color carmesí.

-Usted… ¿Quién es?

-Mi nombre… puedes llamarme No-chan. –dijo la mujer con una agradable sonrisa.

-¿No-chan? –preguntó dudoso.

-Hai. Tu tienes muchos problemas es por eso que te atrajo mi canto, solo así se explica como reaccionaste. –comentó de nuevo la mujer mirando al lago.

-Digamos que me he dado cuenta de que yo… no soy una buena persona. –dijo por fin con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso golpeas a las personas?, ¿matas por placer?, ¿humillas a los demás por que te agrada ser así? –preguntó gentilmente la mujer.

-Iie. –contestó enseguida el asustado.

-Entonces no eres una mala persona, simplemente que tu manera de crianza tal vez es mala. –dijo la mujer.

-Mi otoussan es una gran persona, el solo nos ha criado a mi hermana y a mí, sin niñeras ni nada usted no tiene derecho a juzgarlo por que no lo conoce. –dijo con irritación levantándose airadamente del pasto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dices que eres una mala persona? –preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Por que simplemente no me intereso por nadie más que por mi mismo y deseo ser siempre el centro de atención. –dijo el con la cabeza gacha.

-Entonces solo eres ególatra. –dijo ella con voz amable. –eso no es ser una mala persona simplemente que forma parte de tu carácter, tal vez si te rodeas de otras amistades encuentres a las verdaderas… por que por lo que dijiste eres el típico niñito que siempre se le da todo fácil, y no siempre las cosas se dan fáciles si observas a tu alrededor te darás cuenta de que hay tesoros valiosos dispuestos a ser encontrados por alguien. –ella le coloco las manos en los hombros del chico y seguidamente lo abrazo en abrazo maternal a lo que el muchacho cerro los ojos y correspondió al abrazo, después todo fue negrura.

Cuando se levanto, era de noche y ni rastro de la mujer de ojos rojos, pero algo había cambiado. Un brillo distinto podía distinguirse en esas orbes azules.

-muy bien, el plan ha dado comienzo. –murmuro la mujer.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al muchacho? –preguntó cacciatore. (Kashi-kun)

-Simplemente absorbí el _chakra_ maligno, alguien había estado envenenándolo poco a poco, deseo que cuando los chicos se enfrenten a los de Dark sea por que estos estén en excelentes condiciones. –dijo con seriedad.

-Sou ka. (N/A: ya veo)

-Vamonos cacciatore.

-Hai, venator.

.0.0.

Yamato se sorprendió al ver a unas chicas en su sala, mejor dicho se sorprendió de ver a su hija sonriendo platicando amenamente con unas chicas.

-Konbanwa Ottousan. –saludo su hija.

-Konbanwa Takaishi-san. –saludaron las otras 4 chicas.

-Konbanwa… espero que se sientan como en su casa chicas y que disfruten su estancia aquí. –dijo el hombre muy formalmente.

-Me recuerdas a mi oji-san. –dijo la chica peliplateada. –el también habla muy formal.

-Dawn, no seas tan desvergonzada. –regaño una castaña.

-Gomen Takaishi-san, no era mi intención incomodarlo con parentescos. –se disculpo con una sonrisa la peliplateada.

-No hay problema, no fue molestia alguna. –respondió el. –Hija debo revisar unos papeles por lo que tendré que irme en unas horas, si quieres puedes pedir la cena.

-Claro ottousan, pero después de que vengamos, vamos a comprar unas cosas para la pijamada que vamos hacer la semana que viene.

-De acuerdo.

Después de que el subiera las chicas se fueron comentando alegremente unas cosas y anécdotas.

-De verdad que venir a Japón la ha hecho cambiar mucho… se parece cada día más a ti pequeña. –murmuro el mientras recordaba a Sora.

Un timbre se escucho dentro de la mansión, tanto padre como hijo se asomaron, Matt fue quien abrió la puerta y su hijo solo observo desde arriba.

Para su sorpresa una mujer peliplateada estaba del otro lado.

-Konbanwa Takaishi-san, ¿no se encuentran mis niñas aquí? –preguntó la mujer amablemente.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Gomen ne, mi nombre es Hopkins, Nova Hopkins. –dijo ella con una agradable sonrisa y ofreciéndole una mano.

-Mucho gusto, Takaishi Matt. –contestó el formal estrechando su mano.

Aunque algo raro paso, para Matt fue una extraña descarga, no fue dañina sino muy placentera.

-"Tiene hermosas manos" –pensó distraídamente el hombre.

-Gusto en conocerlo Takaishi-san, vuelvo a mi pregunta ¿no se encuentran mis niñas?

Matt recordó a una de las chicas que era peliplateada igual que la mujer.

-Iie, salieron a comprar unas cosas para la pijamaza, ¿no gusta pasar a esperarlas?

-Claro, arigatou.

El pelinegro le ofreció una taza de café mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la sala, la mujer lo acepto gustosa, para su sorpresa la vio curioseando por toda la sala y murmurando cosas.

-Aquí esta el café. –dijo el mientras ponía los elementos para hacer dicha bebida.

-Hai, ¿Quién decoro su casa Takaishi-san?, eh de decir que es muy bonita, cómoda y agradable a la vista. –alabo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Fue mi hija Zhana, ella le encanta decorar lo que sea excepto su ropa. –bromeo el hombre.

-Vaya, un talento innato ¿y de quien lo saco? –lo que la mujer no contó fue como la cara del hombre se torno muy seria.

-De su madre. –contestó por fin.

-Discúlpeme no deseaba importunarlo, lamento haber sido tan descortés. –dijo ella.

-No es nada, usted no tenia por que saber por lo que hemos pasado. –dijo Matt como restándole importancia.

La ojidorada se quedo callada "_Claro que yo ya sabia, si quiero tener a tu hija entre mis filas, debía conocer su pasado" _

Platicaron un poco y pasada la hora las chicas llegaron, Matt pudo observar perplejo como su hija finalmente se comportaba como alguien de su edad, le sorprendió que incluso con la mujer que tenía frente a el se llevara tan bien, era como si su hija hubiera sido reemplazada por una típica adolescente.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, sino Sessh-kun se va a enfadar, Zhana puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando quieras, eres más que bienvenida. –le dijo con una agradable sonrisa Nova.

-Lo mismo para ustedes muchachas. –intervino Matt ante la sorpresa de su hija.

Cuando ellas se hubieran marchado sucedió algo insólito para el.

-Arigatou papa. –le dijo su hija pero con un abrazo algo que ella no hacia desde que tenía 7 años.

.0.0.

Mientras tanto en el carro

-¿Y que te pareció okkasan? –preguntó Dawn a la mujer que iba conduciendo.

-Tenemos algunos problemas, en esa casa vive un espía y no pude averiguar de que organización. –dijo la mujer.

-Es el hermano de Zhana y pertenece a Dark, pude averiguarlo mientras las demás distraían a Zhana. –comentó Hanabi. -¿Cómo que no pudiste averiguarlo okkasan?

-EL padre de la chica siempre estuvo conmigo. –dijo seria la mujer.

-Le gustaste okka-sama. –comentó con diversión Tenten.

-No digan tonterías, se nota que sigue enamorado de su esposa, nadie que vive separado 18 años de su mujer tiene esa expresión en el rostro cuando la recuerda si no esta enamorado. –comento neutralmente.

-Pues bien que lo chocaste okka-sama. –le siguió picando Tenten.

Si algo podía decirse es que Tenten era la única que le encantaba bromear con su madre adoptiva, Dawn era muy pegajosa con su madre, mientras Hanabi le tenía mucho respeto por ser como era, Hinata a pesar de ser tímida le gustaba platicar largas horas con su madre a solas mientras miraban las estrellas.

-Ino y Shino llegaran dentro de dos horas, Gaara llegara mañana al medio día, solo faltarían Deidara, Suigetsu los cuales llegaran en dos días a lo mucho y, Sakura y Naruto, pero ellos llegaran cuando convenzamos a Dark Phoenix de entrar en Ángelus. –menciono la mujer mientras llegaban a la casa

-Vaya okka-sama se ve que deseas tener a Dark Phoenix de tu lado, nunca mostraste tanto interés por un agente. –dijo sorprendida Hanabi.

-La chica tiene potencial no la dejare hundirse con el resto de perdedores que tiene ahora Dark. –dijo la mujer. –duerman que mañana hay entrenamiento. –menciono mientras iba hacia una sala de juntas que tenían en la mansión donde ellos Vivian.

-Hai. –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Nova llego a esa sala se encontró con los mismos dos de siempre.

-¿Y que lograste averiguar? –preguntó uno que tenía su ojo tapado.

-He encontrado a White Wolf. –dijo con autosuficiencia, no noto el ligero cambio de expresión de sus acompañantes.

-¿Y que harás? –preguntó el ojidorado.

-Esperare, deseo entrenar a su hija será una increíble venganza, su propia hija me ayudara a destruirlo por fin White Wolf pagara por lo que me hizo hace 27 años cuando yo tenía 16. –dijo ella mientras sus ojos refulgían en su color carmesí.

Los dos hombres solo se miraron entre si con preocupación.

-Ne, no-chan no deberías usar a esa niña, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. –menciono el ojidorado.

-No la usare, desde antes de enterarme de quien era su padre yo deseaba entrenarla, esto solo hizo que me interesara mas por ella. –dijo Nova mas felizmente.

-En verdad que necesitas un psicólogo. –dramatizo el ojinegro.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que inventa excusas tontas siempre. –se quejo la mujer.

-Maa, no es justo tu siempre me reprendes lo mismo.

-¿Cómo le harás para reclutarla? –preguntó el ojidorado.

-Light hará un ataque dentro de dos días, las chicas Irán a ese lugar al mismo tiempo del ataque, después de eso entre todo el barullo tomaremos a la chica, como no habrá presencias de Ángelus en ese lugar, Dark le echara la culpa a Light, alejaremos todas las sospechas. –dijo la mujer muy satisfecha de si misma.

-En eso tienes razón, se nota que has pensado muy bien en como actuar. –menciono el ojinegro.

-Debo hacerlo siempre… por el bien de ellos. –comentó la mujer mientras se recargaba en el asiento y emitía un pequeño bostezo.

-Nosotros no retiramos Venator, esperemos que el plan salga bien. –dijo uno de ellos mientras ambos salian de la habitación.

O.O.o.o.0.0

Mientras la mujer se encontraba platicando con los otros dos peliplateados las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Dawn.

-Se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de okka-sama. –dijo de inmediato Tenten.

-Hai, ella esta ansiosa por reclutar a Zhana me parece un poco extraño. –dijo Hinata.

-Debe tener un plan. –dijo de pronto Hanabi.

-¿Un plan? –pregunto Dawn.

-Hai, un plan en donde Zeta tiene mucho que ver, sino no estaria tan ansiosa.

-Si solo los chicos estuvieran aquí. –se quejo Tenten.

-Ellos están de mision, okkasan los mando a buscar a Suigetsu y Deidara, deberan llegar dentro de dos días, las unicas que están aquí somos nosotras cuatro, los demás están entrenando para lo que se aproxima.

-Aun no se a que se referian con eso, okkasan nunca nos dejaba ver cuando hablaban de Dark, y nunca hemos sabido por que. –menciono con enfado Dawn.

-"Me pregunto si es por lo que escuche…". –pensó Tenten.

-Ahora a dormir, que no quiero que por andar de chismosas nos castique okkasan. –gruño Dawn sacando a las otras chicas de su habitación.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Cinco chicas iban felizmente caminando en lo que era una gran plaza mientras se dirigian a una feria que por esos días se encontraba en la ciudad, caminaban ajenas a todas las miradas que atraían, todas ellas habían acordado vestir con pantalones ¾ y blusas algo largas pero de manga igual ¾, lo que las diferenciaba era el color de las mismas, Hinata llevaba el pantalón azul marino y la blusa color lila, mientras Tenten la llevaba de color blanco y el pantalón rojo, Hanabi llevaba el pantalón negro y la blusa blanca, mientras que Dawn haciendo uso de su extravagancia llevaba el pantalón amarillo palido junto con una blusa color melon, Zhana llevaba un pantalón beige con su blusa azul marino.

Las cinco iban riendo, para Zhana era un descanso de toda su terrible rutina, antes como no tenia amigos solía refugiarse en el trabajo, a pesar de todo se encontraba preocupada por su hermano, lo había visto tan cambiado en los ultimos días que eso la ponía triste era muy arrogante y ella sabía que alguien tendría que ponerle un alto pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Después de haberse subido a los juegos, las cinco escucharon una gran explosión seguido de un monton de gente corriendo asustada, enseguida Dawn se aferro a Zeta la cual solto una maldición en su cabeza, ahora no podría desaparecerse para ayudar.

-Hay que salir de aquí de inmediato. –dijo Tenten mientras echaba a correr hacia el otro lado, las demás la siguieron.

-Debemos escondernos. –sugirio Hinata. –si corremos con los demás lo mas probable es que nos maten.

Pero enfrente de ellas se aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos era castaño de pelo largo y el otro de pelo igual algo largo pero de color negro.

-Byakugan. –pronuncio el castaño. –esta libre puedes usarlo.

-Sharingan. –dijo el muchacho mientras su mascara era quitada y dejaba ver unos ojos rojos con aspas negras.

Eso fue lo ultimo que vio Zhana antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

0.0.o.o.O.O.

**HORAS DESPUES **

**BASE DE DARK ANGEL**

-Señor, no hay indicios de una humana llamada Zhana Takaishi entre los heridos. –dijo un cadete a su superior Black Eagle.

-Puede retirarse cadete.

-No puede ser, como pudo haber desaparecido. –se lamento Black Cat.

-Ella estaba acompañada de civiles, tal vez no pudo haber usado sus poderes. –dijo Black Fox.

-Hable con Light Wolf, dijo que su hermana había salido con unas amigas, ellas están en el hospital solo recibieron unos rasguños, pero dijeron haberse separado y no saber en donde puede estar Zhana, la verdad el chico me sorprendio la cara que puso cuando le tuvimos que decir que su hermana estaba en Dark.

-Es verdad, no reacciono como suelen reaccionar la mayoria, eso me preocupa, se parece a la mayoria de nuestros herederos. –menciono Black Fox.

-¿Cuál era su expresión Black Eagle?

-De rabia, celos, y un poco de tristeza y resignacion, algo extraño cuando te hablan de tu hermana.

-pobre chico y no quiero pensar en el padre de la muchacha. –se lamentó Black Cat, ella siempre que un cadete moría de esa forma y lo había conocido era la que mas sufria.

o.o.O.O.0.0.

-No puede ser ¿en donde estas Zhana? –preguntó con desesperación Matt mientras tecleaba en un computador.

-¿aun nada?

-No Sean, se que sigue viva, pero algo no me permite encontrarla. –al no recibir respuesta del hombre se giro y le sorprendio ver a tres angeles frente a el.

-Cuanto tiempo Yamato Ishida. –hablo Seraphimon.

-¿Qué quieren? –practicamente gruño el rubio, no le agradaban esos angeles intuia que ellos podían haber evitado la muerte de su mujer y no lo hicieron.

-Venimos a darte tu nuevo cargo. –hablo la mujer.

-No quiero nada que me ofrezcan así que se pueden retirar.

-No es algo que puedas rechazar, es algo que tienes que aceptar. –hablo Lucemon. –seras un guardian.

-¿Un guardian? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Si, un guardian es un ser que protege las dimensiones, tu deber es que nadie intente invadir otra dimensión que no sea la suya y eres parte del consejo de mankai, el rey de ese mundo tiene que escucharte siempre que le hables, eres como su consejero y el que hace que varias de las reglas de los youkai se cumplan un mediador si así lo prefieres.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Hemos dado el primer paso dado que los actuales guardianes no están realizando bien su trabajo, ellos pronto seran asesinados pro los mismos youkai y para no perder el equilibrio te hemos nombrado a ti, a partir de ahora solo habrá un guardian por generación y en esta eres tu.

-No quiero el puesto ofrezcanselo a alguien que le interese.

-Solo tu reunes los requisitos otra persona seria tu hija pero dado que…

-No se acerquen a mis hijos nunca. –siseo el rubio en su mano traia ya una espada hecha de hielo y en una mano traia una pequeña rafaja de aire mientras que sus ojos se achicaron pareciendo dos rendijas.

-Entonces acepta. –dijo lucemon.

-De acuerdo. –dijo el hombre con sus hombros caidos.

Después de eso los tres angeles desaparecieron, Yamato estaba tan abatido que no noto cuando el angel conocido como Lucemon no desaparecio como los otros dos en un halo de luces sino de otra manera y de haberlo hecho pudo haber respondido muchas de sus dudas.

**BASE DEL GRUPO DE NOVATOS DE ANGELUS**

-Hay mi cabeza ¿en donde demonios estoy? .se preguntó una pelinegra mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Será mejor que no te levantes, mi ataque tiene secuelas. –dijo una voz masculina.

Eso hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe.

-TU, ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? –preguntó mirandolo ferozmente.

-Vaya, ahora comienzo a entender aunque sea un poco por que okkasan preferia tenerte primero a ti que a Dark phoenix. –comentó el joven frente a ella.

-"¿Nani?, ¿Cómo que deseaba tener a Dark Phoenix?". –se preguntó internamente la chica aunque su rostro no expresó nada.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó ella mientras se incorporaba, no tenía esposas lo que la hizo sonreir interiormente, significaba que la creian una simple _nigen_ eso la ayudaria a escapar.

-Tal vez más adelante te lo diga.

Ella solo sonrio con malicia cosa que el pelinegro noto, ella sintio como sus musculos ya no se encontraban tan agarrotados, por lo que alzo la visto y vio la habitación en la que se encontraba, no parecia la tipica prisión lo que la desconcerto un poco.

-¿De que organización eres?

-Hmp.

-¿Cuál es tu alias?

-HN.

¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?

-………

Eso enfurecio de sobremanera a la pelinegra e iba intentar atacarlo cuando alguien abrio la puerta inesperadamente, era una rubia con una mascara completa de color morado excepto por la parte de los ojos que era amarilla junto con unas marcas tambien amarillas.

-Karasu, okkasan te quiere en su despacho, quiere habla rocntigo. –informo la rubio, el pelinegro no contesto solo salió.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó rudamente la pelinegra.

-Vaya no me habían dicho que eras tan ruda. –rio la chica con diversión mientras se sentaba frente a ella. –por cierto puedes llamarme Yuki.

-Hablas mas que el otro.

-Querida cualquiera habla mas que el, si te dirige mas de tres silabas es por que le parecen un misterio por resolver sino no te toma en cuenta. –hablo alegre la rubia.

-"Es rara" –pensó la pelinegra.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué usas una apariencia falsa?

Esa pregunta la saco de onda, ella no tenía una apariencia falsa siempre había sido así.

-¿De que hablas?

-Que tienes un algo que hace que no tengas tu verdadera apariencia, suele usarse de protección pero por lo que veo tu no lo sabías.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-bueno dado que lo mas probable es que seamos compañeras te lo contare, sino solo te modifico la memoria. –dijo con simpleza la rubia. –mi familia puede controlar mentes por lo tanto todo lo que tenga que ver con eso y también gracias al entrenamiento de okkasan mis hermanos y yo podemos notar si hay algun encantamiento que transforme a una persona. –explico alegre.

-Hablas mucho. –declaro la chica.

-Y tu te pareces a Karasu, tanuki, tori, mushi y Hebi, todos ellos son muy serios. –declaro la rubia.

-¿En serio eres agente?

-Claro pero se que puedo confiar en ti y si me traicionas, bueno digamos que es lo ultimo que haras. –declaro con una voz algo macabra.

Eso le dio mala espina a la chica, después de todo su mascara se transformo en un antifaz dejando ver el azul celeste de sus ojos, y su sonrisa era algo que le dio escalofrios a la chica.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que te asustaste con algo tan simple, no te preocupes no soy una sadica total, ese es Tanuki. –rió la muchacha con soltura.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

-Oh nada en especial solo que si deseabas unirte a nosotros. –la chica hizo una pausa y vio el reloj. –oh por kami que tarde es, andando que okkasan nos espera.

Sin esperar agarro a la chica de la mano y comenzó a llevarla por varios pasillos, Zhana intento memorizar por donde iba pero la chica iba demasiado rapido y no dejaba de hablar desconcentrandola.

Llegaron a una sala circular en donde noto a un grupo de jóvenes, enseguida distinguio a los dos que la habían desmayado y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al pelinegro, cosa que todos notaron y unos cuantos rieron, no noto una pantalla en donde se dejaban ver dos sombras que miraban con preocupación a la chica.

-Supongo que Yuki debe haberte dicho por que estas aquí. –dijo la mujer que se encontraba en el centro, a su lado estaban dos hombres los tres tenían el cabello plateado solo que uno lo tenía corto y revuelto mientras que la mujer y el otro lo tenían largo y lacio.

-¿Que le hace pensar que se la razon por la que me raptaron? –preguntó desafiante.

-Por que Karasu me informo que le preguntaste y dado que envie a Yuki, se que ella te lo habrá dicho, dar información y saberla cuando dar son dos cosas que debes aprender, sino lo hubiese tomado en cuenta tal vez podrías haber usado eso en tu favor para salir de aquí.

A la chica le sorprendio la maquinación que le dio y supo que la mujer estaba varios pasos por delante de ella.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? –preguntó por cuarta vez.

-Deseo que te unas a mi equipo. –contestó la mujer.

-Yo ya pertenezco a una organización y esa es Dark.

-Y por eso no te han marcado como agente. –replico con sarcarsmo la mujer pero por dentro eso la interesó, ella no tenía conocimiento que la chica perteneciera, eso prometia y mucho, una de las cosas que aprovechaba es que podía hacer que sus oponentes hablaran de más sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Eso no le incumbe. –especto furiosa

-Vaya, una agente con agallas, y dime ¿tu sensei por que no te ha marcado?

-Ellos opinan que no es necesario.

-"Ellos, solo se de una persona que esta entrenada por varios y que sea mujer y pelinegra, estoy segura que Karasu ya llegó a la misma conclusión que yo al igual que Chassou, Cacciatore y Hebi" Vaya Dark phoenix no esperaba que le dieras tanta lealtad a aquellos que te han dejado atrás, después de todo ni siquieras has salido de caceria. –dijo ella con satisfacción.

A Zhana le comenzó a hervir la sangre, esa mujer como se atrevia a dudar de sus maestros, aunque una vocecita interior le dijo que la mujer tenía razón.

-Yo no tengo intención de unirme a usted sea la organización que sea.

-Pertenecemos a Angelus, solo que somos una división aparte, mis niños son lo mejor de angelus, te estoy dando la oportunidad por la cual cualquier angelus mataria, unirte a mi equipo.

-Lastima que no soy una ANgelus y en dado caso, no soy como la mayoria. –declaro ella.

-Zhana Takaishi, miralo como una forma de demostrarle a tu hermano que eres mejor que el, después de todo Light Wolf se esta haciendo muy prepotente.

-¿Light Wolf? –ella no pudo evitar preguntar eso con sorpresa.

-Hai, tu querido hermano mayor es parte de Dark, es el agente que entrenan los White, ¿no crees que es injusto que a el si le den una orportunidad cuando tu que te esfuerza siempre no se te de una? –a Nova no le gustaba mucho utilizar esa clase de comentarios, pero deseaba tener a la chica que mejor regalo que ella resulto ser Dark Phoenix.

Mientras tanto Zhana se devatia entre sus opciones, pero esa vocesita la seguia molestando, aunque si lo pensaba los black no habían hecho gran cosa por ella y si esa mujer la quería en su equipo pues ella pondría sus reglas.

-Si en el dado caso que me decidiera unir a ti, quiero tener acceso a tu red de información, deseo buscar a una persona, aparte deseo tener un jet para poder viajar siempre que yo quiera.

-Niña tonta, como te atreves a exigir cuando ni siquiera has aceptado. –dijo Karasu algo cabreado, cosa que Nova noto interesante.

-Si ustedes desean tenerme lo justo es que yo ponga mis condiciones. –le respondio ella.

El chico no respondio sino que su mascara se transformo en antifaz y ella volvio a ver esos ojos rojos, pero la chica no se aminalo y le devolvio la mirada fieramente.

-¿Crees que con eso me intimidas?, por favor e visto miradas peores y con eso no me vas a ganar "cuervito". –lo ultimo lo dijo con sorna.

-Estas cabando tu propia tumba Takaishi-san. –declaro el con voz tranquila mientras desactivaba su linea sucesoria, volviendo a sus ojos negros lo cual sorprendio a la chica.

-Tienes una genkkai kekkai, un dojutsu, significa que eres un… Yokai. –dijo ella con sorpresa

-Vaya por lo menos tienes una neurona que te funciona. –se mofo el joven.

-el que esta cavando su tumba es otro "cuervito". –dijo ella enfadada.

-Hmp, seras un estorbo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó colerica.

-Estorbo, eso es lo que eres un simple estorbo.

La chica se enfado tanto que lo ataco, lo cual el chico apenas pudo esquivarla, la chica lanzaba sus ataques y el solo los esquivaba como si fuera lo más facil lo que aumento la furia de la pelinegra.

-No sigas con esa cara de superioridad, me desespera. –dijo ella con enojo.

Lo que casi nadie había notado era que con cada golpe y mientras su furia aumentaba pequeñas rafajas de viento se sentian.

-Y lo dice un estorbo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la chica simplemente le dio tal golpe que acompañado del viento manod al chico volar a la otra pared.

-Felicidades Zhana, has despertado tu poder, el aire.

-¿por eso no los habías detenido okka-sama? –preugntó una chica, cuya voz se le hizo algo conocida a Zhana.

-Hai, y por la cara de Zhana puedo ver que ella no sabía nada, si te quedas puedo sacar todo tu potencial.

-¿Cómo es que tengo poderes?

-Por tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?, El no tiene poderes. –declaro con facilidad la chica.

-Vaya con que tu padre no tiene poderes entonces es por tu madre.

-¿Por eso mi apariencia falsa?

-¿Apariencia falsa? –preguntó la mujer.

-Hai, Yuki-san me dijo que tenía una apariencia falsa.

-Eso podemos averiguarlo. –la mujer señalo con dos dedos a la chica y susurro "Kai".

La chica comenzó a transformarse, lo que nadie noto fue que uno de los hombres hizo una movimiento de mano, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la chica frente a ellos tenía la tez palida, de pelo plateado y ojos morados.

-vaya, un clan que no conozco, por lo que tu y tu hermano deben ser los ultimos, sino fuera por los ojos… -dijo la mujer, de un salto se situo a un lado de ella y comenzó a rodearla mirandola.

-Necesitaras un nuevo nombre, sino te encontraran fácilmente.

-Me gusta mi nombre.

-Te haremos pasar por familiar nuestro, lo cual no será difícil. –dijo ella ignorando lo ultimo.

-No quiero, me gusta Zhana.

-Pero así haras que te encuentren fácilmente y no podras llevar a acabo lo que quieres, ¿Qué te parece Yue?, Tsukoyomi Yue suena bien, seras mi sobrina e hija de chassou.

El aludido carraspeo para que la chica supiera quien era.

-¿Qué obtendre a cambio de esto?

-Lo que pediste siempre y cuando entrenes duro y no flojees, te pondre en el equipo de Karasu, Hebi y Taki. –los aludidos movieron la cabeza para que supiera que eran ellos, ella solo asintió.

-¿y mi alias, seguira siendo el mismo? –preguntó algo esperanzada.

-Iie, seras Tsuki, como tu nombre al menos que desees llamarte Dark Tsuki.

.0.0.

Bueno ya esta otro capitulo más, como ven decidi poner personajes de Naruto, los que estaran en mi fic seran: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, Deidara, Shino, Hanabi, Suigetsu, Gaara,

¿Cómo les gustaria que quedaran las parejas de estos? Unos iran con los espias de otra organización, no se preocupen no será igual que en mi pasada historia,

Para el siguiente cap, pondre las fichas de cada uno de ellos con sus poderes y me centrare en el nuevo entrenamiento de Zhana, TAMBIEN SE VERA UNOS DE LOS PLANES DE ANGELUS,

Onegai dejen review,

Atte DAL


	9. nuevos misterios y grandes cambios

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. –9**_

_**Nuevos misterios y grandes cambios**_

La chica se encontraba en su habitación, aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado solo hacía algunas horas, después de que la mujer o Venator como se identifico le colocara nombre y alias nuevos, Yuki se encargo de llevarla a una habitación diciendo que después cuando fuera hora del entrenamiento, todos se presentarían.

Zhana solo negó con la cabeza, observo detenidamente su habitación, eso fue lo que le dijeron desde ahora esa seria su habitación y que podía adornarla como quisiera, noto que estaba decorada muy delicadamente.

Observo un gran espejo y no pudo evitar mirarse detenidamente, en verdad le había sorprendido su cabello plateado era largo, le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, cuando antes solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, era lacio en lugar de ondulado como antaño y sus ojos, sus ojos no eran ambarinos como antes sino morados, le sorprendió en demasía su nueva apariencia, tal parecía que esa era su verdadera imagen, aunque una duda la asalto, ella observo claramente como el hombre de pelo corto hizo un movimiento de mano, error no fue solo el, fueron ambos hombres, le pareció raro pero la mujer al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-"Masaka, ellos no pudieron cambiar mi apariencia a propósito, estarían cometiendo una falta muy grave… leí que entre los youkai solo se puede cambiar la apariencia cuando tienen que estar entre los ningen o cuando es un caso muy grave… de vida o muerte". –un rostro pensativo se instalo en su reflejo.

0.0.o.o.O.O.

**Mientras en la base de Dark ángel**

Yamato se encontraba en estado de shock, el hecho de haber aceptado ser un guardián, implicaba muchísimo más de lo que el pensó en un principio, pero todo se resumía en una sola palabra.

_CONOCIMIENTO_

El tenía el conocimiento de todo lo que había acontecido desde tiempos antiguos, hasta lo que sucedió hace un año… Según le habían comentado esos Ángeles eso era para que no interviniera en los asuntos que estaban por desvelarse.

Sentía una ira inimaginable, por que se entero de los planes de esos sujetos para con su mujer… no podía creerlo ella…

Sabía que aun así hubo cosas que le ocultaron, sentía las lagunas en su mente, y supuso que era por su condición de vivo terrenal, pero no por eso no podía dejar de sentir un gran resentimiento en contra de esos seres.

-"Por que me escogieron a mi" –pensó con algo de desesperación.

-"Por que eres el único…

-"Que no usaría nunca la información…

-"En beneficio propio, recuerda puedes saber cosas pero no puedes intervenir en las vidas de otros, ni siquiera en la de tu familia, es verdad te ocultamos a propósito información pero es por que sigues siendo un humano, por lo tanto tus decisiones están demasiado influenciadas por tus sentimiento". –dijo Lucemon en su mente.

-"Entiendo, pero eso no evitara que yo…" –empezó a decir Yamato.

-Tú no harás nada, puedes perjudicar a cientos con que tú abras tu boca. –dijo con enfado Ophanimon.

Yamato a pesar de todo sintió que ellos tenían razón… tantas vidas destrozadas, pero ¿acaso la de él no importaba?

"_**Nuestro deber es ver por la vida y felicidad de los demás antes que la nuestra… por eso somos agentes". -**_Eso se lo había dicho Sora una vez.

-De acuerdo… no diré nada, ahora déjenme en paz, necesito estar a solas. –les comunico telepáticamente Yamato, después ya no sintió las presencias. –"Que difícil va resultar ser un guardián."

0.0.o.o.O.O.

**1er mes**

Zhana se concentro el primer mes en repasar todas las habilidades que poseía, su sensei le corrigió varias posturas y le indicaba otras alternativas, solía tener combates de cuerpo a cuerpo con Karasu, a todos les divertía dado que el chico se la pasaba insultando a la chica y esta ponía rostros muy graciosos.

Para Nova era una alegría interna ya que su hijo mayor se comportaba más humano, aunque también le divertía ver como la chica reaccionaba, le agradaba no era como ninguna de sus hijas.

Un día Venator decidió salir, era el momento de comenzar su venganza.

Comenzó a destruir un edificio, para eso dejo salir una gran cantidad de energía necesitaba que los Silver acudieran, a los pocos minutos aparecieron ellos excepto White Wolf, rápidamente los reducio, y los puso a todos en una posición algo extraña, ella se coloco en medio y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, una energía salio de todos ellos, comenzó a almacenarlos en distintos recipientes.

-Con esto ya no tendrán la energía de los dioses, adiós al hecho de poder manejar la maquina. –susurro ella.

-¿Qué les haces? –preguntó un rubio llegando.

-Nada que te interese lobo. –le contestó ella.

-Venator. –dijo el.

-Vaya con el lobito, si que hizo su tarea ya hasta sabe quien soy. –dijo burlona la mujer y bajo su capucha, su cabello plateado comenzó a mecerse por el viento.

Para White Wolf fue difícil atacar a la mujer pero debía alejarla de sus compañeros, la peliplateada solo esquivaba sus golpes.

-No estas peleando en serio… que aburrido. –se quejo ella. –ten, mientras no le digas a nadie estará bien. –le aventó un portafolio. –viene información de Caiyimbo, te la doy por que sino eso nos terminara jodiendo a todos, chau, chau. –y en un remolino de hojas desapareció.

**2do. mes**

Zhana con la llegada de sus viejos amigos comenzó a entrenar con el viento no con el fūton, eso le había indicado Naruto, de puro coraje logro dominarlo, no soportaba que Karasu se mofara de ella.

-Vamos Yue, hacer un tornado es algo complicado no espero que lo domines en tres días. –le comunico Kitsune. (Naruto).

-Iie, se que puedo dominarlo, y bien sabes que cuando me enterco en algo lo cumplo… Kitsune.

-Por lo menos ya te sabes nuestros alias, eso esta bien por cierto ¿Qué tal te va con la investigación?

-Bien, me parece muy interesante como esta constituido su mundo, debo admitir que seria impresionante visitarlo.

-Pues prepárate mañana iremos.

**3er. mes**

-Bien ya puedes controlar tus elementos, aunque fue una sorpresa que pudieras controlar el fuego… y de nuevo nos enteramos por Karasu. –le comunico Ying Fa. (Sakura)

-¿Acaso ya salio de la enfermería? –preguntó burlona Tsuki. (Zhana/Yue)

-tu no tienes remedio. –suspiro la pelirrosada. –comencemos a entrenarte en las artes y otras habilidades que tal ves necesites, para eso me tendrás a mi en medicina, a Yuki en modales y algo de patinaje, a Hitomi la tendrás en la cocina recuerda una mujer necesita tener buena sazón, a Tenshi la tendrás en baile mientras que a Ryū te pondrá al día con todo tipo de armas y como camuflajearlas. –le comunico ella.

-Eso es muy pesado. –replico Tsuki.

-Bueno eso si tu quieres, la verdad has mejorado mucho tienes el mismo nivel que Karasu. –le comunico alegre la ojiverde.

-Entonces que comience el entrenamiento… debo ser mejor que ese cuervo ególatra. –le dijo decidida mientras que sus ojos ardían de emoción.

-"Muy buena táctica Tori, se nota que ambos son competitivos". –pensó la chica divertida al ver como se comportaba su amiga de infancia.

**4to mes**

Zhana en ese momento se encontraba, recostada en el piso de su habitación, se encontraba descansando después de un arduo entrenamiento, aun no podía creer que ya tuviera 4 meses en ese lugar, si bien había momentos en los que extrañaba a su padre y su hermano, ella sabía que se encontraban bien… relativamente bien, en los ratos libres que le daba su sensei ella iba a visitarlos, no… iba a vigilarlos, para su desagrado se encontró con que su hermano mayor era cada vez mas un idiota redomado, un rico bastardo como los otros, los hijos de los espías.

Su padre… fue cuando supo que en verdad la quería, su padre había buscado alguna pista por todas partes sin resultado alguno, pero no se rendía seguía buscando, por lo mismo pensó en abandonar ANGELUS, pero ella sabía que debía seguir, por fin era… feliz.

Lo único que no le gustaba era tener que estar lejos de su padre, irónico, antes lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de su padre y ahora… lo extrañaba.

Por eso se sentía culpable, ella disfrutaba su estancia en esa mansión, disfrutaba la convivencia con todos los chicos, POR FIN TENIA AMIGOS, amigos que la entendieran y sobre todo la apoyaran, si bien tenía una rivalidad con Karasu.

Por kami como aborrecía al chico, siempre se la pasaba intentando dejarla en ridículo, claro que ella no lo dejaba, siempre era una constante lucha por ver quien doblegaba a quien.

Con quien mejor se llevaba sin duda era Taki, y un poco Hebi, si bien una de las más grandes alegrías que experimento fue la llegada de sus viejos amigos.

SAKURA y NARUTO.

Si bien en un principio fue un shock tremendo para ella descubrir que sus viejos amigos eran parte de ese grupo, después se olvido de cualquier prejuicio y festejo junto con Naruto y Sakura que por fin estuvieran juntos.

De Hebi si bien en un principio en cuanto supo quien era realmente lo primero que hizo fue… golpearlo y después simplemente irse, al principio nadie lo entendió y fue la misma Venator a hablar con ella, solo le dijo:

"_Creéme el tiene bastantes problemas, y sufre mas que ella, no reacciones hasta que tengas las dos versiones de la historia… después puedes reaccionar como quieras"_

Lo que más le fascinaba a ella era poder investigar, fue por eso que descubrió la verdadera razón de Hebi, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle disculpas.

Después de eso ambos se llevaron mejor, descubrió que el chico era muy agradable y lo mas probable es que su hubiese enamorado de él, era algo sencillo solo que… era la otra mitad de su querida amiga Sakura.

Todos decían que tanto Karasu como Hebi se parecían… que mentira tan grande, aun no entendía por que tantas chicas estaban detrás de ese cuervo ególatra.

Zhana se levanto y se miro al espejo.

A pesar del tiempo no había podido acostumbrarse del todo a su nueva apariencia, recordó como a la semana le pidió a su sensei si podía cambiar el color de sus ojos, carmesí. Así eran sus ojos ahora, todos se asombraron por su decisión, ella solo dijo… no me gusto el color morado de ojos.

Su sensei, otro caso aparte, ella hizo lo que nadie de Dark hizo nunca, se encargo de enseñarle personalmente cada técnica, tanto en teoría como la practica, aun recordaba como si fuera ayer…

**FLASH BACK**

_Zhana se encontraba despierta, acababa de encontrar su nuevo uniforme, era color negro, con blanco, aun no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando finalmente se lo coloco, se sorprendió por el cambio (N/A: Es el traje de ANBU) pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para su sorpresa ya que en su habitación irrumpió su rubia nueva compañera. Yuki._

_-Llego la hora de que entrenemos Tsuki. –dijo alegre la chica._

_-Hai._

_-Okka-san te espera en la biblioteca, quiere ponerte en claro algunas reglas y como será tu entrenamiento, nos vemos Tsuki. –y con las mismas la rubia salio alegre._

"_Es rara". –dictamino la platina._

_Cuando llego a la biblioteca que por cierto Yuki olvido como decirle que llegara ¬¬, se encontraba esperándola quien seria su nueva sensei._

_-Tsuki, me alegra el ver que no tardaste tanto aun sin saber en donde era. –saludo venator. –te taje aquí por que deseo que pongamos en claro algunas cosas, mientras permanezcas aquí no iras a misiones sola, siempre las harás con el equipo con el que te asigne, primero entrenaremos tus poderes, no podemos dejar que suceda una desgracia para comenzar a entrenarte, también deseo que te sepas la historia básica de los youkai, debido a que todos tus nuevos compañeros lo son, eso te ayudara a entenderlos, recuerda el conocimiento es poder. –le dijo Venator, para sorpresa de la chica la mascara de la mujer se convirtió en un antifaz dejando ver una sonrisa amable._

_-¿Por qué me quiso en su equipo? –preguntó ella, esa era una duda que tenia._

_-No te voy a mentir Tsuki, en un inicio cuando mis hijos te conocieron como Zhana les pareciste interesante… eras una ningen y aun así tenían un gran entendimiento, superior al de muchos, íbamos a reclutarte, después apareció Dark Phoenix, una agente sin igual, mis hijos infiltrados, por que si dos de ellos están en Dark ángel y no los han encontrado… pero bueno continuando con la explicación mis hijos me informaron que eras distinta a los demás, decidí darte una oportunidad, y comencé a ver planes para integrarte a nuestro grupo, después te conocí personalmente y conocí a tu padre… en ese momento se me aclararon muchas cosas y supe que deseaba a Zhana Takaishi en mis filas aun con mas ganas que antes, fue una agradable sorpresa ver que también eras Dark Phoenix. –termino la mujer._

_-¿Por qué deseaba a Zhana aun con mas ganas?_

_-Eso pequeña aun no es tiempo de que te lo cuente, tal vez mas adelante… Ahora te entrenare para controles el viento, será sencillo cuando Kitsune llegue dado que el también lo domina, para que tengas una referencia… por cierto también debes practicar artes, ningún discípulo mío será un inculto en ninguna rama. –dijo ella mientras se marchaba y le hacia una seña de que la siguiera._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Zhana se recostó en su cama y suspiro, había veces en las que a ella misma le gustaría llamar okka-san a su sensei, pero sentía mucha vergüenza, al contrario de los demás a ella no la había criado desde la infancia, al estar con todos ellos pudo saber la historia real de cada uno, lo cual los hizo unirse mas a ellos, la verdad le hubiese gustado haber ingresado a Ángelus sin tener que pasar por Dark.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasen. –dijo ella.

Lo que no sabía era que con esa visita su mundo se vería trastornado de nuevo.

0.0.o.o.O.O.

**En casa del matrimonio Akiyama**

**Todos los hijos de espías mientras es una reunión de sus padres. (SE incluye a Haru)**

-Que fastidio aun no entiendo por que estamos aquí. –replico Ritsuko.

-Calla, todos sabemos que nuestros padres ocultan algo, no solo fue por la desaparición de Dark Phoenix, algo grueso esta pasando, por eso Yuriko esta ingresando a la base de datos de White Wolf. –dijo con molestia Yoko.

-Masaka. –dijo de pronto Yuriko a lo que todos se arremolinaron alrededor de la chica, aunque no era necesario dado que era una pantalla tridimensional gigante en donde estaba toda la información. (N/A: No puede ser)

-¿Qué sucede Yuriko?

-¿Ustedes saben quienes son ellos? –preguntó con algo de asombro en su voz.

-Son nuestros padres, ya te afecto estar tanto tiempo en la computadora. –se burlo Ronald.

-No hablo solo de eso, todos tienen uniformes diferentes, no son como los de ahora, aparte miren bien… ¿Qué hay de diferente? –preguntó con tono de sabelotodo.

En la imagen se miraban todos separados de un lado se encontraban los miembros del equipo Black y del otro lado se encontraban los del equipo White, se distinguía por que los chicos de campo llevaban el traje del mismo color que la mascara, y los de investigación de un lado lo llevaban combinado de los colores dorado, verde y un poco de lila mientras que del otro lado era una combinación de los colores rojo, azul marino y plateado, aunque los dos agentes de en medio los cuales tenían distinto el traje a los otros presentes, estos eran en color blanco y el otro en negro, **(N/A: como se vestían en un inicio cuando la otra historia empezó, las combinaciones que tienen los agentes de investigación son los colores de 3 de los de campo)** los chicos de inmediato reconocieron a sus padres, aunque se les hizo extraño que vistieran así, aparte la imagen tenia algo de mas… una persona de mas.

-Una persona, para ser mas específicos esa pelirroja de en medio, a lado de White Wolf-sensei. –dijo Takara seria (Hija de Hikari y Takeru)

Todos miraron a la mujer que indico su amiga, era verdad nunca la habían visto.

-Yuriko ¿sabes quien es ella? –preguntó Ikku. (Hijo de Yolei y Ken)

-Iie, por eso les pregunte, aparte en la base de Dark no hay indicios de un agente así, tal vez en la computadora de White Wolf-sensei, pero será algo difícil.

-Vamos Yuriko, sabemos que tu puedes. –dijo Yoko alegre.

-Estoy en eso… pero en lo que llevo tampoco hay información, es como si la única prueba de su existencia fuera esa fotografía, ya esta pero… solo esta un nombre… Sora. –dijo la chica confundida. –es todo no hay nada más.

-¿Sora?, ¿Qué clase de alias es ese, es tonto. –dijo Ronald.

-Cállate idiota, si esta en esa imagen debe significar algo. –dijo Ritsuko.

-¿Y si les preguntamos a nuestros padres? –preguntó Kimiko. (Hija de Kouji y Zoe)

-No nos dirán nada.

-Ella esta muerta y no creo que sea un alias… ese es su nombre. –hablo por primera vez Haru el cual se encontraba lejos de ellos.

-¿De que hablas Light Wolf-senpai? –preguntó Yuriko.

-Esa mujer… Dark Phoenix iba a investigarla antes de su desaparición, su nombre completo es Sora Takenouchi, la razón por la cual aparezca en esa fotografía no la se, ni siquiera sabia que pertenecía a Dark.

-¿Así que Sora Takenouchi eh? –se pregunto con una sonrisa Yuriko. "Voy a investigarla" en su rostro se encontraba la misma mueca que ponía cuando tenia un gran misterio por resolver.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?, anden Akiyama´s inviten algo. –dijo Taisuke (Hijo de Taichi y Davis).

Los hijos del matrimonio a regañadientes se dispusieron a buscar comida para todos, mientras los chicos esperaban se pusieron a curiosear por la estancia, los mayores no los dejaban entrar ahí pero al parecer tanto Black Fox como White Dinosaur se encontraban muy nerviosos que ni parecieron darse cuenta que dieron el permiso para entrar ahí, se trataba de una vieja bodega, en la cual ponían lo que no utilizaban, el mas curioso de todos (Yoko) se puso a ver unas cajas que al contrario de las demás no se encontraba etiquetada.

-¿Qué será esto? –preguntó en voz alta mientras, sacaba un viejo álbum.

-¿Qué haces Yoko? –preguntó Ikku. (Hijo de Yolei y Ken)

El chico no respondió, se quedo sorprendido eran puros recortes de periódicos, en ellos eran puras noticias de la madre de los chicos, Rika. Pero al chico le sorprendió, era acerca de campeonatos de tenis, de desfiles de modas en los que sabía que la madre había participado claro solo los desfiles, no de los campeonatos… se le hizo extraño ¿Por qué ocultaría algo así? Recordaba como Ryoko (2da hija de Rika y Ryo) dijo un día que deseaba practicar tenis y su madre se lo prohibió terminantemente, la chica estuvo deprimida por semanas, dado que sus maestros incluso fueron hablar con los padres pero el matrimonio no dio su brazo a torcer.

Aun un poco en Shock, el álbum fue pasando de mano en mano, incluso Haru se acerco a ver que fue lo que hizo que el antes escandaloso ex-amigo suyo se quedara callado.

Cuando los chicos regresaron se sorprendieron al ver a todos con caras de sorpresa, y aun más cuando vieron el álbum, a Ryoko se le salieron las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces por que no me dejo a mi practicar tenis? –les preguntó en voz alta a todos.

Haru tomo el álbum y lo miro sin mucho interés, pero miro lo que los otros no, el final del álbum, una fotografía distinta en ella salían Hikari Ishida, Kouji Minamoto y Rika Akiyama pero jóvenes, se miraban sonrientes, estaban con esos extraños uniformes que vio en la imagen de hacia un rato, los tres miraban hacia la cámara y en un brazo traían las mascaras y lo que vio al final lo dejo perplejo… un dedicatoria.

_Por tu cumpleaños numero 24 un recorrido por tu vida, claro al final puse la mas importante, tu salida de la academia Dark con todas las de la ley, claro deje un espacio para que pongas la que tu quieras, usalo sabiamente jejeje_

_Con mucho cariño… Tú hermana_

Haru dejo caer de la impresión el álbum y todos lo miraron con sorpresa y los Akiyama con enfado.

-Idiota eso es de mi madre. –dijo Ritsuko caminando a zancadas hacia el chico.

-¿Qué fotografía estaba ahí?- preguntó al final estaba el espacio claro de que una foto arrancada con violencia había reposado ahí.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Sabias que tu madre tenia una hermana? –preguntó confundido, el creía saber todo lo referente a esos sujetos, desde que se entero de las verdaderas identidades de sus ídolos había investigado todo de ellos, bueno del único que no sabía nada era de White Wolf, pero no creyó que algo así se le pasaría por dios era un humano con un lazo sanguíneo.

-Mi madre no tuvo ningún hermano, es hija única. –replico Ryoma. (4to. Hijo de Rika y Ryo)

-Entonces por que ese álbum se lo dio su hermana. –contradijo el chico.

Ritsuko volvió a tomar el álbum y leyó la dedicatoria y se lo paso a sus hermanos quienes lo leyeron.

-Imposible, meré nos dijo que no tenía hermanos, ella no nos mentiría. –dijo Rin con lagrimas en los ojos (5ta. Hija de Rika y Ryo).

-Ya nos había ocultado antes información ¿Por qué no lo haría con esto? –preguntó dolida Ryoko.

Todos se encontraban confundidos, ¿Por qué sus padres mentirían?, eso no tenía ninguna lógica, ninguna maldita lógica.

-No debemos decirles nada a nuestros padres. –hablo de pronto Kimiko. (Melliza menor del primer embarazo de Zoe)

-¿Qué quieres decir Minamoto? –esa era Ritsuko siempre cuando estaba enfadada les hablaba por el apellido a todos.

-Propongo que investiguemos primero antes de enfrentarlos, ir así solo hará que nos regañen y quedarnos sin nada, si los acorralamos podremos conseguir algo. –dijo Kimiko, ella era la favorita de Kouji ya que sin saberlo su carácter era muy semejante a Sora, muy inteligente y fría en los análisis, era junto con Ritsuko, Yuriko y Takara las únicas que hacían el entrenamiento como se debía.

-Tienes razón Minamoto, entonces Yuriko te encargo la investigación. –dijo Ritsuko.

-Hai. –respondió algo enojada la chica, ella que deseaba investigar a Sora Takenouchi, aunque también parecía un buen reto investigar a la "desaparecida" hermana de Black Fox.

0.0.o.o.O.O.

Todos se encontraban estresados, la última vez que habían estado así fue cuando la guerra contra Caiyimbo practicante les exploto en la cara, aun no entendían nada, y los digimon los sentían, habían estado ahí para hablar acerca de los hijos.

-No podemos permitir que ellos peleen para eso estamos nosotros, somos sus padres no debemos exponerlos. –dijo Mimi.

-Ellos aceptaron, aunque no han echo nada más que pavonearse por ahí sobre todo tu hijo Tachikawa. –dijo Rika.

-Cállate Rika y soy Weasley para tu información, mi bebe no necesita pelear para que todos sepan que es fuerte, y mejor no hablemos de las cosas que ninguno de sus hijos entrena y eso que ustedes son agentes de campo. –dijo la mujer con ganas de dañar el orgullo de la pelirroja.

-Mi Ritsuko si lo sigue, es más es una de las mejores, no me vengas ton estupideces "TACHIKAWA". –recalco la ultima palabra Rika.

-Ya calmense, peleando no solucionaran nada. –grito Gabumon, el hecho de que el se encontrara ahí significaba algo muy serio. -¿Qué paso con el antiguo equipo Silver?, estamos a puertas de una guerra y ustedes lo único que saben es pelearse entre si, el enemigo esta avanzando y ustedes no hacen nada para detenerlo.

-Gabumon… relájate, yo hablare a partir de ahora… muchachos nosotros somos los mejores espías de esta organización, pero he visto sus ultimas misiones… son un asco, no parecen el cuerpo de elite que se enfrento a Caiyimbo. –menciono con calma Yamato pero en sus ojos se podía ver la furia fría que sentía.

-Por que nunca nos enfrentamos a el, fue Sora la que se sacrifico. –dijo Kouji mirando asesinamente a Yamato.

-Entonces su sacrificio fue en vano, después de todo ahora ustedes son hacen nada para honrar su memoria. –esa fue como una bofetada para todos los antiguos Black incluyendo a sus digimon.

-Usted nunca supo de la relación que había con ella así que le sugiero White Wolf que no hable. –dijo Beowulfmon apuntándolo con su arma.

-Beowulfmon no le apuntes a Yamato-sama con tu arma, el no dijo nada malo. –hablo Kazemon.

-Tu no te metas mariposita, no entiendes lo que nosotros sentimos, perdimos una camarada. –dijo Renamon.

-Yo también conocí a Biyomon y no por eso hago un numerito. –dijo Palmon.

-No hablen white´s, ¿Qué pasaría si Gabumon fuera el que hubiese dado su vida? –preguntó ácidamente Gatomon.

-Seguiríamos viviendo. –dijo Cyberdramon.

-Que mentira tan grande o en todo caso ustedes no respetaron entonces a su líder digimon y eso en si es una deshonra. –dijo Agumon.

Todos los digimon comenzaron a pelear hasta que…

-FUEGO AZUL. –el ataque paso por en medio y separo a los dos bandos.

Tanto humanos como digimons lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto su camarada.

-El que debió pasarlo peor soy yo, después de todo, todos se dieron cuenta de mis sentimientos por Biyomon y que fui correspondido, ella se marcho es verdad pero en lugar de estarnos peleando entre nosotros deberíamos entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes para luchar y defender por lo que ella murió… el causante de su muerte esta suelto lo menos que podemos hacer es detenerlo. –hablo Gabumon muy serio.

-Igual con Sora, ¿acaso su sacrificio fue en vano?, por lo que ella murió fue para darnos tiempo de paz, Caiyimbo no murió, en cambio escapo… todo este tiempo estuve fuera intentando encontrarlo, apenas hace 3 meses logre encontrarlo… su poder es inmenso si no entrenamos todos moriremos… no se ustedes pero a pesar de todo llegue a respetar a Takenouchi, díganme ¿Cómo la miraremos a la cara? Si nosotros morimos y no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que Caiyimbo lograra sus planes Cómo mirarla y decir lo siento, moriste en vano no pudimos detenerlo no se ustedes pero a mi se me caería la cara de vergüenza. –hablo Yamato serenamente pero en su mirada se podía vislumbrar la furia contenida.

En ese momento en la computadora apareció un mensaje.

_**DE ACUERDO WHITE WOLF DARK PHOENIX SERÁ REGRESADA VIVA ESTA NOCHE, NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DE CÓMO RESPONDA DESPUES**_

-Tal parece que les entro miedo. –dijo Takeru.

-Esta con vida. –dijo Hikari con los ojos llorosos.

-Significa que ella estuvo atrapada con el enemigo, pobre. –dijo Zoe.

-Ella ya no será una agente. –dijo Yamato.

-¿De que demonios hablas? –preguntó con sorpresa Rika.

-Si fue capturada por el enemigo y no logro escapar significa que no tiene madera de espía, lo mas seguro es que no desee estar como espía así que la retiraremos. –dijo Yamato. "Aparte no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar, después de todo es mi niña"

-No puedes hacerlo, es nuestra alumna. –dijo Hikari.

-Tal parece que los Black no pueden entrenar correctamente. –dijo Mimi.

-Cállate barbie. –replico Rika.

Todos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo a lo que Yamato y Gabumon solo suspiraron con cansancio y Yamato no pudo evitar murmurar.

-Te extraño demasiado pequeña. –dijo con mirada triste.

0.0.o.o.O.O.

Para Zhana la vida ya no le parecía justa, se encontraba en su habitación guardando todo, claro que tendría que fingir que las compraba días después de regresar.

Regresar.

Nunca antes esa palabra le había disgustado tanto, pero después de todo fue decisión de ella misma. Hacia solo unos minutos su sensei había abandonado su habitación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La chica se sorprendió al a su sensei en la habitación normalmente la mujer los mandaba llamar a la biblioteca, pero en esa ocasión ella había escogido ir, debía ser algo muy serio o muy grave._

_-Tsuki, voy a ser sincera contigo. –dijo tras dar un largo suspiro, la mujer se quito la mascara y sus ojos rojizos dejaban entre ver una gran lucha interna._

_-¿Qué sucede sensei? –preguntó algo preocupada._

_-Dark Ángel le ha dado un ultimátum a todas las agencias, se enteraron que sigues con vida, así que las han amenazado, el mismo White Wolf hizo la amenaza._

_Zhana sabía que para que el líder del equipo Silver hablara debía ser algo muy fuerte._

_-¿con que?_

_-Capturar y torturar a los agentes que atrapen hasta que aparezcas… con vida, creéme si por mi fuera te seguiríamos teniendo aquí pero… es tu decisión. –dijo al final la mujer._

_-Me iré, ni sacrificare vidas inocentes solo por mi capricho de estar feliz, después de todo… soy una agente ¿no? –preguntó ella con los ojos brillosos, debía ser fuerte ella no lloraba, pero sentía que su alma se desgarraba con eso._

_Sintió unos brazos muy calidos alrededor suyo y no pudo soportarlo más rompió en llanto._

_-Shh, tranquila, no nos importa la decisión que tomes siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo… el de todos, mi pequeña Tsuki, eres una gran guerrera se que harás lo correcto. –dijo la mujer mientras la separaba de ella y la miraba. –eres como una hija para mi, a pesar del corto tiempo en el que te entrene… te haces querer pequeña. –le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Por lo menos se que los seguiré viendo… ¿no podría seguir entrenándome? –preguntó ella._

_-Si puedo ver la manera sin que nos descubran ten por seguro que me sentiré honrada de seguir siendo tu sensei. –le dijo la mujer._

_-Arigatou… okka-san. –dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba de nuevo._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Zhana termino de hacer sus maletas, sus amigas… no, sus hermanas se las llevarían una semana después, luego de haber ido de "compras".

Escucho unos toques y dio el pase, en el umbral se encontraba Hebi.

-Escuche que te marchas, las mujeres están hechas un mar de lágrimas junto con el dobe. –le comunico.

-No me sorprende de él, siempre ha sido muy sentimental, ¿tu lo entiendes no? Sasu-chan. –le dijo con burla.

-Por supuesto Yu-chan. –le contestó el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos les ponían esos motes a sus nombres, solo cuando estaban solos, para Zhana Hebi era más hermano que su propio hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes?, extrañare ser Yue Tsukuyomi, era divertido ir a mankai con esa apariencia, en verdad todos se tragaron la historia aunque me extrañaba… -comentó de pronto pensativa, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Siempre me preguntaban si no era hija de Nova-sensei.

-Eso es normal, ella siempre era la más maternal de los tres, no le veo lo raro. –contestó el.

-Te voy a extrañar Sasuke. –se sincero ella. –te siento como mi hermano mayor.

-Y yo a ti Yue, no me importa si tu nombre es Zhana yo siempre te voy a llamar Yue, ese nombre te queda muy bien. –le dijo el con mucha seguridad. –ahora me marcho no tardaran en venir las histéricas.

-No les digas así.

-Pero es la verdad, incluso la molestia lo es más.

-aja, molestia y lo que quieras pero bien que la deseas. –se rió ella. –deberías decirle la verdad Sasuke, Sakura merece saber la verdad antes de que la pierdas.

-hmp. –se marcho el chico. "La verdad eso lo se de sobra pero aun no se termina el tiempo, aparte se por que te preguntaban eso… pero es imposible no tienes la misma edad de Dawn"

Cuando Hebi se marcho, Zhana simplemente suspiro.

-"Estar en este lugar me trajo muchas cosas muy buenas, me hizo creer de nuevo que los milagros si existen, ahora cuando regrese me mostrare diferente, investigare sobre mi madre, creo que tengo derecho a saber por que nos abandono o si en realidad si nos abandono o fue otra cosa, después de todo tuvo que ser una razón muy poderosa, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad". –la chica se llevo una mano a su gargantilla, en ese momento una luz muy intensa se dio atrás de ella, al instante se puso en posición de ataque, le sorprendió el hecho de que era una extraña criaturita. Un Digimon.

Pero esa clase de digimon nunca lo había visto, era un ave de color rosa fucsia con un azul rey muy lindo, aunque sus ojos eran algo raros eran rojos.

-Mi nombre es Yibomon, parece que tú serás mi compañera humana. –dijo con algo de molestia.

-¿Compañera?, de que me estas hablando.

-¿tu no me solicitaste? –preguntó con sorpresa el avecilla.

-No, en realidad nunca estuvo entre mis planes tener un digimon. –respondió la chica.

-Una elegida. –dijo con sorpresa la avecilla, su rostro antes inexpresivo reflejo una admiración. –si no me solicitaste significa que eres una elegida, ser una de ellos es un gran honor dado que significa que yo puedo digievolucionar.

-Oi, para que no te entiendo nada. –dijo la chica acercándose al digimon y bajando la guardia.

-Un elegido es un humano que tiene un compañero digimon, pero no por que lo haya comprado. –eso lo dijo con desprecio. –o por que lo haya solicitado como guerrero, sino que los grandes espíritus (N/A: Los Ángeles) se lo otorgaron, desde los miembros de campo del equipo Silver no había elegidos, por eso me sorprende. –dijo la avecilla claramente contenta.

-Bueno yo si soy una guerrera, pero mi equipo hace invocaciones no utiliza digimon. –dijo ella. -¿Cómo es posible que yo tenga uno?

-Por que estas destinada a ayudar a la humanidad si lo necesita… -la avecilla iba a seguir hablando pero la entrada de un humano se lo impidió.

-¿Estas bien Tsuki?- preguntó Nova fue entonces que vio al digimon. -¿un digimon?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Acaba de aparecer y dice que soy una elegida, no entiendo nada. –le dijo Zhana.

Pero su sensei no la escuchaba, miraba embelezada a ese digimon.

-Si no fuera por los colores… -murmuro. –serias igual a Biyomon. –acaricio al avecilla la cual se puso feliz por ese acto.

-¿Quién es Biyomon?- preguntó el digimon.

-El digimon de una antigua elegida, desde hace 17 años que no miraba a uno parecido a ese digimon ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Yibomon.

-Un gusto Yibomon, mi nombre es Nova y mi alias es Venator. –le contestó ella abrazando al digimon y levantándolo. –Zhana te voy a explicar, el hecho de que tengas un digimon y que seas una elegida es responsabilidad, te voy a recordad que a pesar de que en un principio eran seres digitales los digimon poseen sentimientos, son como cualquier criatura viva y merece consideración, te ruego que no lo trates mal, tienen su propio corazón y su propio carácter.

Mientras hablaba acariciaba al digimon el cual al haber entrenado toda su vida no conocía mucho de los humanos pero lo poco que había visto no le gusto, trataban a los digimon como objetos, como simples mascotas… el hecho de que esa humana la estuviera considerando como un ser vivo la hacia sentir algo raro que la hacia sentir bien y mas con las pequeñas caricias que le daba, era un calor muy parecido al que le daba su padre Gabumon, como lo extrañaba.

-De acuerdo sensei, cuidare de Yibomon. –Zhana la cargo y fue como si un lazo extraño sucediera, como si finalmente hubiera un reencuentro y la digimon se recargo en el pecho de la muchacha y se quedo dormida.

-Creo que estarás mejor de ahora en adelante.

-Sensei ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Cada vez que me vean por favor no me digan Zhana, llámenme Yue desearía sentirme como en casa de nuevo.

-Claro. –le dio un beso en los cabellos y se marcho.

-"No puedo creer que al fin tengo un digimon, siempre quise uno pero no quería uno comprado, deseaba que me escogiera… y al fin paso. –en ese momento Zhana se acordó. –es verdad tengo que buscar a Sora Takenouchi, se que toda la información que encontré de ella indica que esta desaparecida, pero hay miles de formas de ocultarse y se que ella sigue con vida, tiene que seguir con vida… después de todo fue una agente, pero ¿Cómo seguir investigando?, nunca les dije nada a los chicos… si ella sigue con vida debe tener la misma edad de mi padre, aunque es extraño ya que el no envejece rápido, y ahora que lo pienso los agentes de Dark también se miraban jóvenes y por la información se que no lo son… es muy extraño y yo tengo que averiguarlo"

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba una mujer, tenia una mano en su cabeza, el hombre la miro y se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-¿Nova que tienes?

-Fuego, mucho fuego… un llanto, dolor. –dijo ella antes de desmayarse.

Kakashi sabía que su hermana tenía la habilidad de poder ver el futuro, tenia premoniciones después de todo esa era una especialidad de su clan.

Pero era preocupante, nunca antes le había pasado eso ¿entonces por que ahora?, sabia que la vida de todos ellos iba a cambiar, después de todo su jefe en Ángelus acababa de mandarlos llamar, ni modo tendría que llevarla así, era de suma importancia.

Cuando llego a la sala, como lo supuso todos los jóvenes se acercaron con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros.

-Esta bien, ahora la despierto. –dijo el, haciendo lo dicho.

-Ahora que estas despierta Venator, comencemos con la junta, solo es para darles un aviso. –hablo Lucemon.

-¿De que cosa? –preguntó Nova, aun un poco desorientada.

-Light Devil va a atacar Ángelus pronto, la guerra que tanto temíamos va a estallar necesito que ustedes como mis mejor equipo se alié a Dark Ángel. –miro que Nova iba a replicar. –se que es difícil para ustedes pero hable con el líder de Dark los van a aceptar, Venator necesito que entrenes a los Silver, se que para ti será muy difícil y doloroso por tu pasado pero te pido como un favor, deja tu venganza de lado necesitamos que ellos sepan la gravedad y se pongan a entrenar tanto los padres como los hijos, si la guerra estalla me temo que Caiyimbo tiene todas las de ganar… claro ahora no se llama así.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor? –preguntó Karasu.

-Caiyimbo desde que escapo se ha hecho muchos experimentos en si mismo, ya no es un humano, tampoco es un demonio, es un híbrido, una manticora… nosotros tres lo hemos tenido en la mira desde hace años, preparándonos para este momento, es conocido ahora como… apocarimon. –hablo Sesshomaru.

-Mucho me temo que vendrán tiempos difíciles, si tenemos que unirnos a Dark para salvar a la tierra pues así será, muchachos necesitamos de su ayuda pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. –dijo Kakashi.

-Esos idiotas no van a poder solos, nosotros que estamos en constante contacto con ellos podemos dar fe de que tal vez antes si eran buenos pero ahora no son nada. –dijo Karasu. (Itachi)

-Es verdad es como si algo les faltara, no son un equipo. –dijo Hebi. (Sasuke)

-Les falta su líder. –hablo Venator.

-¿Qué no tenían uno ya? –preguntó confundida Ying Fa. (Sakura)

-Creo que es hora de que les contemos la verdad del equipo Silver. –dijo Lucemon.

-No siempre fue el equipo Silver, eran dos equipos Black y White, los White pertenecían a Light Devil, coincidieron en una misión... –empezó Cacciatore. (Kakashi)

-Destruirse mutuamente, lo que no contaban era que sus contrapartes se enamorarían, eso se complico cuando Black Fox y White Dinosaur fueron capturados y los White al mismo tiempo fueron traicionados por Light Devil. –hablo Venator.

-Entonces ambos comenzaron a trabajar en conjunto, descubrieron todo el plan de Apocarimon y la líder del equipo Black lo detuvo finalmente pero a un gran costo. –dijo Chassou. (Sesshomaru)

-¿Cómo se llamaba la líder del equipo Black? – preguntó Tenshi. (Hanabi)

-¿Y por que nunca se supo que hubo tal líder? –preguntó Hitomi. (Hinata)

-Su nombre era Black Phoenix y nunca se supo por que ellos lo ocultaron todo, nadie dentro de Dark sabe que existió Black Phoenix, ellos la borraron del mapa. –dijo Venator. –Hicieron como si nunca hubiera existido, como el equipo Silver hubiese estado ahí siempre, una verdadera aberración.

-¿Cómo saben todo esto? –preguntó suspicazmente Mushi. (Shino)

-Por que estábamos presentes cuando eso ocurrió, nosotros siempre vigilamos que estuvieran bien, era nuestro deber. –dijo Chassou. (Sesshomaru)

-¿Cómo que su deber?

-Confórmense con saber eso. –replicó Cacciatore. (Kakashi)

-Tengo que ir a dejar a Yue, nos vemos al rato… por cierto le acaban de otorgar un digimon y da la casualidad de que es muy parecido a Biyomon. –dijo Venator mirándolos inquisidoramente.

-Muy extraño, habrá que averiguar. –dijo Lucemon.

-Bien, por cierto tu ganas Lucemon ayudaremos a Dark a entrenarse. –dijo con cansancio antes de abandonar la sala.

**.0.0.0.o.o.o.o.**

**Bueno después de casi un mes sin actuializar aquí esta el cap.**

**Se que dije que pondría el entrenamiento pero pense mejor ponerlo en pequeños flash backs, si se que han de estar con cara de WHATH?, por el repentino avance tan rapido pero pienso que es mejor ponerlo ya para desarrollar el problema mejor.**

**Los Silver ya su relacion es tan tirante solo hace falta un pequeñisimo problema mas y… todo explotara, los hijos con sus dudas y comienzan las investigaciones.**

**El siguiente cap se llamara**

**UN RECUERDO BORROSO Y UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA.**

**Por cierto a las fanaticas de Naruto ¿alguien se ofrece a leer mis nuevos proyectos acerca de este anime?, es que tengo varios pero quisiera solo sentrarme en uno y hacerlo bien, tengo el primer capitulo de las historias listo pero tengo que poner prioridades.**

**Por cierto ya tengo mi metroflog y están los primeros perfiles ya subidos, lo que sigue es darkangellove29,**

**Matta ne.**


	10. ¿pacto, tregua, cese al fuego? ¿qué es?

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. **_

_**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**_

_**CAPITULO. –9**_

_**¿pacto, tregua, cese al fuego? ¿qué es esto?**_

Los tres miembros de Black decidieron ir por Zhana, aunque no iban nada contentos con la decisión que había tenido Yamato, puesto que les parecía totalmente irracional, por dios solo estuvo presa, también White Dinosaur y Black Fox estuvieron presos y no por eso les dieron de baja, pero como siempre a los Black los tenia en muy estricto régimen al contrario de los White que les parecía que siempre tenían las mayores facilidades, hacia poco habían visto al chico que entrenaban a y no les pareció la gran cosa.

-No puedo creer que Ishida nos haga esto, nuestra guerrera es muchísimo mejor que el agente de los otros. –dijo profundamente enfadada Rika.

-El lo decidió así no podemos hacer nada ya que el es nuestro líder. –dijo con resignación Hikari.

-Esto no pasaría si ella estuviera aquí. –dijo con frustración Kouji.

Se instalo un pesado silencio entre los tres, aun hoy después de tantos años se sentían culpables por la farsa a la cual habían accedido, para ellos habían sido aun mas difícil tener que fingir que no pasaba nada cuando habían perdido a su líder… error no a su líder sino a su hermana y mentora, dado que ella había fungido como madre, hermana, confidente, mentora, e incluso como verdugo cuando el caso lo amerito para ellos su muerte fue un golpe devastador que solo el hecho de tener a sus hijos pequeños fue lo que evito que se volvieran locos, ellos no podían esperar que sus parejas los entendieran, dado que siempre había habido y siempre habrá esa diferencia.

Ellos Fueron **criados** de manera diferente.

Ellos Fueron **entrenados** de manera diferente.

Ellos Fueron **enseñados para pensar** de manera diferente.

Pero sobre todo Ellos **sentían **de manera diferente.

-La extraño. –murmuro Hikari con tristeza.

-No eres la única Hika, te puedo asegurar por lo mas sagrado que tengo que no eres la única. –dijo Kouji.

-¿Recuerdan cuando ella solía reñirnos por no entrenar? –preguntó Rika con una semisonrisa.

Los otros no contestaron solo sonrieron y asintieron, ellos eran así no eran como los White que hacían un escándalo de todo, ellos no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse, una mirada y podían saber que pensaba en ese momento sus compañeros, una norma que tenían los Black entre ellos era nunca meterse en los asuntos de sus compañeros, al menos que estos les pidieran ayuda, solo estar ahí para apoyarlos como si fueran uno solo.

Por que eso eran, un equipo no eran varios agentes, los Black eran un solo espía, trabajaban como uno solo sin distinciones eso se los había enseñado su líder, por eso eran Black, era negro por que el negro a diferencia del blanco no es tan fácil de corromper su armonía, no se notan diferencias entre si, el nombre homogeniza a lo que quiera "adentrarse" en el, los demás pueden convivir con ellos pero si deseas adentrarte o no puedes o te toman como uno de ellos.

-Creo que unirnos a ellos esta resultando contraproducente. –dijo Rika.

-No, lo malo fue que ella haya muerto, Ishida es un buen líder pero si se nota la preferencia por su antiguo equipo y no lo culpo después de todo si hubiera sido al revés creo que seria lo mismo. –dijo Hikari mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.

-Tal vez… murmuro Kouji ausentemente.

-A veces siento como si no se hubiera ido, siento que ella sigue aquí, sobretodo cuando discuto con Ryo y siento una pequeña brisa que me calma. –sonrió Rika.

Los otros dos sonrieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Es verdad muchas veces siento que alguien esta ahí fuera protegiéndonos como lo hacia ella, es como si realmente no hubiera muerto. –dijo Hikari con los ojos vidriosos.

-que mas hubiéramos deseado nosotros, que todo eso no hubiera sido sino una pesadilla mas. –dijo Kouji con rabia. –la extraño, realmente nos hace mucha falta. –murmuro con tristeza mientras que cerraba su mano en un puño en señal de impotencia.

Hikari solo suspiro y miro a los otros dos, sabia que aunque a ella le doliera aun la muerte de Sora, no era nada comparado con lo que sentían Kouji y Rika puesto que ellos eran familia de sangre y eso aunque dijeran lo que dijeran siempre terminaba por pesar.

-Ya vamos a llegar, tendremos que decirle a la chica que no podrá seguir con nosotros. –murmuro Rika.

-Es verdad, aunque después de todo nosotros no… -murmuro Hikari.

-No le dimos nuestra confianza dado que no le colocamos la marca de Dark. –termino Kouji.

-Es verdad, me pregunto si lo aceptara fácilmente. –dijo Rika con los ojos cerrados.

-Esperemos que si, aunque me duele el perder a una valiosa cadete como ella. –dijo Kouji. –ella en cierta manera me recordaba a Sora y en como era como guerrera.

-Es verdad la chica si tenia un futuro muy brillante dentro de Dark. –apoyo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado. –anuncio el chofer.

Los tres se colocaron los antifaces y se bajaron, ahí encontraron a la chica la cual solo los miro pero no dijo nada, ellos le hicieron una seña y ella simplemente los siguió cuando estuvieron dentro del auto de regreso empezaron a hablar.

-Soldado Dark Phoenix por orden del teniente general White Wolf se le ha removido de su puesto y se le conocerá ahora como una civil mas de esta nación. –dijo Black Fox.

-Entendido. –respondió Zhana ante la sorpresa de los otros tres. "perfecto ahora nada me impedirá estar con Venator-sensei y los chicos"

-¿en serio lo entiendes? –preguntó escépticamente Black Eagle.

-Hai, fui capturada por un enemigo en mi forma de civil, a pesar de que no me hicieron nada es una muestra del nivel tan pobre que poseo, Dark Ángel no puede darse el lujo de tener agentes tan débiles, es por eso que acepto la decisión que ha tomado el teniente general. –hablo fríamente Zhana.

-Me sorprendes. –dijo de pronto Black Cat.

-¿Nani?

-Me sorprende tu actitud, si esto no hubiera pasado realmente hubieras tenido un brillante futuro en Dark, lastima que White Wolf no permitió que siguieras en Dark por tu situación. –suspiro Black Cat.

-Esas son las reglas, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas, si yo no pude cumplirlas debo quedarme fuera eso es lo justo. –siguió Zhana.

-te llevaremos a tu casa, como comprenderá te tendremos que borrar la memoria de todo lo que te paso desde que entras a Dark. –dijo Black Eagle.

-Lo entiendo. "Gracias Ying Fa por darme esa pócima"

Poco después llegaron a la casa de los Takaishi en donde la luz todavía se encontraba prendida, Yamato esta esperando que los Black llegaran con su hija, aunque el no se encontraba tan preocupado, esa niña tenia mucho de Sora en ella aunque no lo admitiera.

Los cuatro se bajaron y Black Fox toco a la puerta, Zhana se miraba un poco ausente dado que Black Cat le había lanzado el hechizo hacia poco.

-¡ZHANA!! –exclamo Matt al abrir la puerta y encontrar a los cuatro en el vestíbulo y se dirigió a abrazar a su hija, puesto que después de todo pudiera cuidarse ella misma o no seguía siendo su niña.

-¿Otou-san? –preguntó débilmente la chica.

-Claro que si mi niña, Papa no va dejar que nadie te vuelva a llevar yo te protegeré de todo. –la hizo pasar a la casa y se dirigió a los tres agentes y les hizo una reverencia, pero Black Cat le tendió la mano.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario le debemos una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en regresarle a su hija. –dijo la castaña.

-Lo que cuenta es que la trajeron de regreso. –contestó el hombre dándole la mano.

Aunque Black Cat sintió algo extraño, era como si ya lo conociera, pero a la vez un gran poder le rodeaba, era un aura poderosa.

-Gracias y que tengan un buen día. –dijo el hombre y cerro la puerta.

Cuando iban en el auto Black Cat iba con la vista algo perdida…

-¿Qué sucede Hikari?

-Ese hombre… es extraño mi mano esta entumida y eso solo pasa cuando alguien tiene un gran poder. –dijo ella extrañada.

-Eso si es extraño, aunque de algún lado tenían que haber sacado esas habilidades los chicos tanto Zhana como Haru. –dijo Kouji.

-Y aparte no es extraño que gente con poderes no este en Dark o en alguna agencia, ya que a muchos no les gusta la guerra. –siguió Rika.

-Tal vez tengan razón.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando entraron a la casa Zhana se abrazo de nuevo a su padre, Yamato se sorprendió pero una calida sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y le devolvió al abrazo, la chica comenzó a sollozar por que si bien ella apreció el tiempo con su sensei y sus compañeros hecho terriblemente de menos a su padre y fue gracias a lo que todos los chicos le fueron platicando sobre sus familias que ella pudo comprender aunque sea un poco todo lo que su padre tuvo que hacer por ambos y fue así como poco a poco el rencor que había estado sintiendo por su padre iba disminuyendo si bien no por completo pero estaba disminuyendo y eso era algo.

A lo alto de las escaleras se encontraba su hermano Haru el cual miraba todo como si realmente no le importara que su hermana se encontrara bien, Zhana sintió la mirada de su hermano y le sorprendió cuando pudo sentir el aura tan negativa que detecto.

-"debo tener cuidado, el no parece ser el mismo que era antes de marcharme" –pensó mientras se separaba de su padre.

-Me alegra que estés bien hija, no sabes lo mucho que tu hermano y yo te hemos extrañado. –su padre le sonrío y coloco un mechón detrás de la cabeza de la chica para ver su rostro.

Zhana también sonrío "perdóname por hacértelo tan difícil papa", dejo que su padre la guiara mientras comenzaba a hablar y decir todo lo que paso en ese tiempo mientras afirmaba que le prepararía su platillo favorito.

"Se que te lo estabas pasando bien pero quiero ser un poco egoísta puesto que esta decisión hará que los NEO tomen una ya" –pensó Yamato mientras estaba feliz al ver que su hija había cambiado y madurado, aunque no supiera exactamente que fue lo que le paso pero se alegraba, tal vez tuviera unas cuantas palabras con la líder de NEO

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los Silver junto a sus hijos y también Light Wolf se encontraban reunidos, habían decidido dejar a los digimon de sus hijos fuera de esto, pero se encontraban algo nerviosos puesto que quien había convocado a reunión había sido Sean.

Todos parecieron tranquilizarse cuando White Wolf apareció y detrás de él venia Sean pero obviamente no se esperaban a la tercera, cuarta y quinta persona que venían detrás de ellos, por lo que los adultos se colocaron en posición de batalla pero White Wolf realizo una seña que todos obedecieron confundidos.

-Los he llamado para… -comenzó Sean pero fue interrumpido.

-¿qué hacen esos aquí? –preguntó con desden Black Eagle.

-Si me dejan explicar lo sabrán. –siseó con enfado el hombre, cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno. –Bien sin mas interrupciones, comenzare…

-Como sabrán Apocarimon ha comenzado a movilizarse y buscar aliados, eso es algo que ni Ángelus ni Dark desean, por lo que hemos realizado una alianza para detenerlo.

-Ellos colaboraron en la pasada batalla con ese hombre, no puedes esperar que confiemos en ellos. –exploto Black Fox.

A nadie le sorprendió la explosión puesto que por culpa de todo eso Sora había muerto, algo que la pelirroja nunca pudo superar.

-Si no te gusta bien puedes salir por esa puerta, no quiero que por tonterías no accedamos a la ayuda de Ángelus. –Black Fox se sorprendió por la frase pero no se movió, la indignación se podía notar, "tonterías" había llamado tontería a la muerte de su hermana, pero solo apretó los puños y siguió en su lugar. "aguantar por el bien común eso es lo que hacemos" le había dicho ella una vez.

-Además no crean que nos agrada el tener que trabajar con ustedes, pero nuestro jefe insistió. -hablo la mujer.

-No es como si nosotros quisiéramos trabajar al lado de unos debiluchos que dejan que los sentimientos se apoderen de ellos. –hablo el hombre de cabellos largos.

-Supongo que creyó que entre mas mejor. –dijo el de cabello corto.

-Muy bien, Silver les presento a los tres dirigentes del equipo NEO, el es Chassou. (Sesshomaru), encargado del entrenamiento de defensa de NEO. –el hombre de cabello largo cabeceo en señal de reconocimiento. -también les presento a Cacciatore. (Kakashi), encargado de infiltración. –el hombre solo alzo una mano como un saludo. –y finalmente Venator, encargada del entrenamiento de ataque y habilidades de NEO. –la mujer no hizo nada simplemente volteo a ver a White Wolf como si lo estuviera evaluando.

-¿cuántos agentes de Ángelus estarán con nosotros? –preguntó White Ángel.

Sean volteo a ver a los tres agentes permitiéndoles responder a ellos.

-Serán 16 agentes los cuales se encuentran como mínimo al nivel de los agentes de campo de Silver. –respondió tranquilamente Chassou.

-¿y por que estas tan seguros del nivel? –preguntó desafiante White Dinosaur.

-Por que ellos ya se enfrentaron a ustedes y fueron capaces de mantenerlos a raya. –replico Cacciatore.

-Nuestros alumnos están entrenados de tal manera que su eficiencia es del 100 por ciento y su eficacia aumenta con cada entrenamiento. –Continuo Chassou.

-El lema aquí es, se mejor que hace cinco minutos, se mas fuerte, ágil, y poderoso, entrena cuerpo, alma y mente. –termino Cacciatore.

-Me sorprende que su organización tenga tales principios. –hablo Black Eagle con socarronería.

Lo siguiente que paso dejo sorprendidos a todos, el instinto vino tan rápido como poderoso, e incluso los mas chicos pudieron sentirlo.

-Mis alumnos están bajo la ideología de que todo se paga, no hay nada gratis si quieres algo lucha por conseguirlo, no se te da solo por un apellido para merecer algo debes realmente trabajar por ello. –hablo la mujer en un siseo que puso la carne de gallina a mas de uno. –no es una sorpresa que sus herederos no sean mejores si la visión que ustedes tienen es la de que los chicos merecen recompensa solo por asistir a clase. –dijo despectivamente y luego su voz tomo un matiz burlón. –una verdadera ironía cuando todos y cada uno de ustedes son unas eminencias en lo que hacen.

Ahí estaba, dejo caer la bomba solo hacia falta ver si ellos realmente habían entendido.

-¿De que estas hablando? –preguntó con cautela Alfa (Izzi)

-Veo que no estas tan oxidado chico, a pesar de que solo te dediques a buscar información para White Wolf o mejor dicho para Yamato… -empezó Cacciatore.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacernos esto Sean? –grito White Butterfly levantándose de su asiento con furia.

-El no nos dijo nada, sus tapaderas realmente son una burla para aquellos que recolectar información es primordial, a decir verdad si hubieran seguido en las sombra como lo fue Black en un tiempo hubiese sido mejor. –dijo Chassou tranquilamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, después de todo cuando Alfa levanto un poco el velo sus mentes comenzaron a trabajar furiosamente rápido, y el hecho de que ese hombre implicara a Black podía sugerir que tal vez y solo tal vez conocieran la verdad de lo sucedido hacia mas de 17 años atrás

-Vamos como si fuera tan difícil, la verdad nos la dejaron muy fácil y mas cuando nosotros ya estábamos bajo su pista… -el hombre fue interrumpido.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, o se quitan las mascaras ahora o empiezo a decir los nombres para que vean que los conocemos, .dijo demandante la mujer, todos pudieron notar que estaba acostumbrada a mandar y que estas se siguieran.

-¿por qué debería hacerte caso? –demando Black Fox.

-Por que para tu información _nigen_, somos su única esperanza de poder salir airosos en contra de ese sujeto. –dijo con voz afilada la mujer.

Esa palabra solo podía significar una cosa. YOUKAI.

-Veo que al fin se dan cuenta, no me sorprende después de todo su entrenamientos es obsoleto y arcaico, hace años tal vez hubieran podido darse cuenta pero bueno… un ciego no puede hacer nada si se le quita a su lazarillo. –se burlo. –eso fue lo que les paso después de todo, quien los mantenía unidos se marcho…

-Cállate, no sabes nada. –de inmediato Black Cat salto exaltada sorprendiendo a los mas chicos.

-En eso te equivocas niña, nosotros sabemos y Mucho. –río Cacciatore.

Black Fox se levanto rápidamente dispuesta a atacar a la mujer pero frente a ella apareció un chico el cual había detenido el ataque de la mujer solo con su palma y de esta emanaba una luz brillante.

-Le sugiero que si aprecia su vida se abstenga de lanzar ataques sorpresa hacia sensei. –dijo con seriedad el muchacho.

-Tori no hacia falta que salieras, ellos aun no se habían dado cuenta. –murmuro con un asomo de diversión Chassou (Sesshomaru).

-Mi misión era proteger a sensei y eso es lo que hago. –dijo el muchacho mientras se cuadraba al ver que la pelirroja se retiraba.

-Bueno ya que no hay mas motivos… -empezó Cacciatore. –salgan muchachos.

En ese instante aparecieron 16 jóvenes los cuales se colocaron detrás de los maestros con una rodilla en el suelo y un brazo en la otra como en espera de otra orden.

-Levántense chicos. –ordeno con voz suave la mujer a lo que ellos obedecieron. –impresiones.

-Sensei ellos no tienen el nivel adecuado por lo que se deberán entrenar exhaustivamente. –dijo una chica con cabello castaño que se encontraba recogido en dos moñitos.

-Su salud tampoco es la mas indicada, lo que sugiere que la alimentación no ha sido llevada a cabo como se debe. –informo otra de cabello color rosa.

-Pero sin duda una de las cosas que mas sorprende es la falta de control en las emociones tanto en los jóvenes como en los adultos. –informo el castaño que detuvo el ataque de Black Fox.

Todos estaban incrédulos y en cuanto a la mencionada estaba a un punto de ponerse furiosa, no solo esa fue una clara alusión a ella, sino que fue una burla a su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, Señor creo que sus agentes deberían de observar un entrenamiento de NEO para que así sepan que estamos hablando en serio, no podemos tolerar que no nos tomen en serio. –informo Venator mientras comenzaba a salir y los chicos la siguieron.

Sean solo les hizo una señal para que siguieran también a la mujer, lo que todos obedecieron a regañadientes, cuando finalmente llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento, todos estaban sorprendidos de que ellos supieran como llegar "¿acaso Sean les había dado un recorrido por las instalaciones antes?"

-Veo que su red de espionaje es muy buena, dado que han sabido sin problemas como llegar, y hace un rato llegaron sin retardos a mi oficina. –observo el hombre mirando con suspicacia a los tres peliplateados.

-No debería de dudarlo señor, después de todo a eso nos dedicamos, ver mas allá de lo evidente es nuestra forma de vida. –río el de cabello corto.

Todos los adultos se sorprendieron por lo que implicaban esas palabras, significaba que habían podido meterse en sus filas y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, lo cual les parecía imposible puesto que revisaban cada uno de los perfiles de quienes ingresaban a la academia.

-Supongo que no se lo esperaban. –rió el hombre de cabello corto mientras miraba a Silver. –pero debieron tomarlo en cuenta por el simple hecho de que sean los mas fuertes no significa que no tengan enemigos, al contrario sus enemigos se lo pensaran antes de un ataque directo.

-Cacciatore, has hablado demasiado. –menciono como si fuera una casualidad el otro hombre. –supongo que esperas que ellos sepan a que atenerse pero no creo que sepan de donde es la ideología de batalla que tenemos nosotros.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando por que en ese momento Venator se volteo hacia Sean y White Wolf.

-¿Cómo prefieren ver parte de las habilidades?, puede ser un solo combate de 8 contra 8 o bien uno contra uno de forma aleatoria, después de todo solo es un muestreo. –dijo la mujer.

-Supongo que uno solo, después de todo deseo ver que tan compenetrados se encuentran tus alumnos Venator. –hablo White Wolf a lo que la mujer solo asintió.

-Taki (Suigetsu), Tenshi (Hanabi), Kitsune (Naruto), Yuki (Ino) Karasu (Itachi), Hebi (Sasuke), Ryu (Tenten) y Hoshi (Dawn), estarán del lado derecho. –uno por uno los aludidos habían ido separándose de los otros y solo asintieron cuando se les indico el lado.

-Los demás están del lado izquierdo, así que quiero que hagan un buen trabajo Ame (Deidara), Mushi (Shino), Hitomi (Hinata), Inu (Kiba), Tanuki (Gaara), Ying Fa (Sakura), Tori (Neji) y Tsuki (Zhana). –y de igual manera estos se fueron hacia su lado del campo de entrenamiento. –Ame y Karasu son los capitanes de cada equipo tienen 3 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo en una estrategia, saben quien es su oponente así que háganlo lo mejor que puedan.

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver el "entrenamiento" después de todo lo que les habían dicho acerca de sus habilidades o mejor dicho se habían burlado de sus habilidades eran lo menos que pedían, que estos fueran buenos.

Para Yamato era distinto, en un inicio cuando se dio cuenta de la energía de su hija casi quiso atacar a Venator por haberla traído pero después se dio cuenta que su hija en lo que cabe se sentía orgullosa, orgullosa de recibir esas miradas por parte de los Silver y sus hijos por que ella era considerada parte del equipo cosa que los Black no hicieron antes.

-Se acabo el tiempo comiencen AHORA. –dijo Cacciatore.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a todos los Silver junto con sus hijos, vieron como los chicos simplemente comenzaron a pelear, mientras uno comenzó a utilizar fuego, otro rubio utilizo la tierra para proteger a sus compañeros, una de las chicas lanzo un montón de armas de un pergamino obligando a un pelirrojo a usar arena para repeler las armas, lo que ocasiono que otro utilizara agua para hacer que la arena perdiera rapidez, pero una de ellas dio un golpe en la tierra lo que ocasiono un temblor y en lo que intentaban mantener el equilibrio dio pie para que otra de su equipo utilizara ráfagas de viento que fueron contrarrestadas por otras con mayor fuerza pero de lo que se dieron cuenta es que los del otro equipo parecían un poco mas cansados que ellos, el chico de pelo café y largo avanzo en un ataque directo para encontrarse con una de las chicas de pelo largo y azulado, pero detrás de el apareció una de pelo castaño largo con el mismo tipo de ataque, la peliazul casi no podía repelerlos pero fue apoyada por un chico castaño que realizo una invocación de un gran perro blanco con el cual alejaron a la chica mientras que un pelinegro invoco a unas serpientes gigantes que se fueron contra los otros integrantes pero otro invoco a unos insectos gigantescos por lo que comenzaron a utilizar armas de fuego y punzo cortantes lo que los hico convocar escudos pero sin duda lo mejor es cuando una de las chicas peliblancas se fue contra un pelinegro y estos comenzaron a pelear con fuego y uno contra uno como si no existieran los demás.

-Basta, es suficiente. –dijo la mujer y al acto todos pararon solo se arquearon contra su adversario y luego a sus tres maestros y de inmediato se pusieron en una fila.

-Espero que esta demostración haya sido suficiente, no me gusta que mis estudiantes alardeen. –dijo la mujer mirando a la sorprendida concurrencia.

-Chicos quítense la mascara. –ordeno Sean por lo que a regañadientes tuvieron que acceder puesto que fue una orden del máximo líder.

-Chicos preséntense, después de todo tendrán que convivir con estos crios. –dijo Cacciatore.

Algo indecisos ellos comenzaron a quitarse las mascaras conforme se presentaban, ante la cara de incredulidad que iba haciéndose mas y mas patente en la cara de todos los presentes, cuando por fin llegaron a la ultima vieron como ella hacia algo extraño con su mano y su cabello plateado se volvió negro y se quito la mascara.

-¿TU? –preguntó estupefacta Black Fox

.0.0.0..

**Vale, lo se un año sin actualizar, lo se me merezco que me digan de cosas pero bueno quiero que sepan que desde un inicio no fue idea abandonar esta historia (Es mas tengo nuevas ideas), pero lamentablemente para mi es imposible tener un ritmo normal de publicación, si bien este capitulo debo admitirlo lo termine hace unos días pero en un inicio iba a subirlo hasta enero.**

**Mi idea es ahorita aprovechar que tengo vacaciones y escribir como loca los fic que tengo pendientes y tambien de los nuevos los capitulos que pueda y luego publicar uno cada semana.**

**Así ustedes tienen un capitulo, las historia avanza y yo no me atraso con la escuela, la que por cierto me tiene totalmente llena.**

**Mi carrerra es de Diseño Grafico pero me encargan muchos trabajos que requieren por lo menos 4 otras en su realizacion (Eso si quiero una buena nota), aparte de que diario me tengo que transportar a otro municipio para asistir a clases, de mi casa a la escuela duro una hora y media de ida y de venida hasta 2 ademas los fines de semana sigo trabajando así que como veran me gusta cuando puedo descansar.**

**OK ANTES DE ABURRIRLOS Y EN MAYUSCULAS PONGO QUE OCUPO UNA BETA, (NO SOLO PARA ESTA HISTORIA) SINO ALGUIEN QUE TENGA CONOCIMIENTOS DE NARUTO Y HARRY POTTER y SHAMAN KING ASI MISMO QUE EN EL CASO DE HARRY POTTER Y SHAMAN KING NO ESTE ENCONTRA DEL YAOI, SOLO SERA UNA HISTORIA POR PERSONA (Y TENGO PENSADAS YA 4 DE NARUTO Y 3 DE HARRY POTTER aunque no todas son yaoi sino tambien en pareja heterosexual), asi mismo anuncio que desde hoy la de UNA NUEVA AVENTURA estara en Hiatus, debido a que no se como continuarla,**

**Bueno eso es todo, por favor pido paciencia, muchas veces no tengo tiempo, la imaginacion a veces se me descontrola por lo mismo que no puedo escribir y las ideas se me entrecruzan pero bueno ya saben, muchas veces tienes una escena y no sabes como describirla.**

**Ok ahora la historia, como ven los NEO se han mostrado y comenzaran a trabajar juntos, por el momento les adelanto algo del proximo capitulo… una **

**verdad saldra a la luz ¿Me preguntó cual sera?**

-LA base de información de Angelus es bastante completa, tenia perfiles de cada uno de los agentes de Silver y tu no eres la excepción.

**¿A quien se estara refiriendo?**

-Ella participo junto a nosotros en contra de Caiyimbo pero… de no ser por ella no lo hubiéramos detenido. –el hombre cerro los puños con impotencia. –se sacrifico para que nosotros siguiéramos viviendo.

**¿Y a quien se lo esta contando y por supuesto quien lo esta diciendo?**


End file.
